


Pressure

by Ephi (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AUs, Arcs, Drabble, Drinking, Drug Use, Festivals, Fluff, Hormones, Kinky stuff, Language, Multi, OT3, S M U T, Slurs, and they're being cute as well, i think i have the most sinful ot3 fic in this fandom, lemony-limey stuff, prompts, they're all 18+ don't worry, they're in this together now, very light non-con moments, what's it called adrithanette??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ephi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanael and Adrien are roommates and decide to throw a party inviting most of their classmates. Nathanael has a problem or two...and Adrien and Marinette were going to help him solve it. What started as a one-shot turn out to be multi-chapter one shots. This was going to stay short but I may do more. (oops im writing more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold and Release (M)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do drabbles anD WHAT FUN WOULD IT BE TO WRITE SOME SINFUL OT3 stuff? Not beta'd as usual but enjoy what I have -dives headfirst into the trash-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I MERGED CH. 1 AND 2 TOGETHER DON'T PANIC

First of all, Nathanael didn't really think that signing a new contract for Adrien to be his roommate would be a huge deal at first.

He didn't question why Adrien moved out; and happened to find that Nathanael needed a roommate to help with the rent, and Adrien was eager to help.

Nothing more than that they were lucky.

He was extremely lucky. His rent was cut to half, he didn't really need a second job, and he got to see a hot guy strut around the flat and watch him do little things that soothed him.

_Wait what?_

Nathanael scowled as he turned his focus back to his tablet drawing. He had commissions to finish, statements to read, and suddenly he was drawing a certain blue-haired pig-tailed girl from his class.

Marinette.

He stared as it was a calming yet beautiful sketch. But his fifteen year old self recalls when she saw the picture he drew of her. A part of him was guilty of drawing her without permission, apologizing and promised to throw it away.

But she kept the picture.

And she _loved_ it.

And actually didn't mind him drawing her again as long as she wasn't having a bad hair day, which was when?

He groaned as his confusing mind swirled around around his affection for these two people: Marinette and Adrien.

A silly Nathanael at the age of fifteen who was crushing on the class president. Someone too pure and too good for his own and got constant shit from Chloe and her servant Sabrina. But she held that perfect charm around her, even while being too freaking adorable.

And now she was _astoundingly_ beautiful. Puberty did her right all the way through high school.

But now Nathanael had another problem. Before he grew jealous of the stunning model Adrien Agreste being that close to Marinette and their other friends, only to realize she had the biggest crush over him. She could see why for how versatile and handsome and just too good to be part of this world.

That same model hit puberty like the gods kissed him. He was cute before but now he was _fucking_ handsome.

And now at this age Nathanael may or may not be crushing over Adrien now too.

Joining the LGBTQIA+ committee in Paris had turned his life around by exposing him to people who he knew already and others just like him to the world of romance, genders, and sex. He learned of Juleka, Kim, Rose, Alya, Max, and a few others around the school that would show up to the meetings.

He grew to learn the identities and pronouns and eventually identified himself as pansexual.

And he was okay with that.

So when Adrien comes out the bathroom clad in _boxer-briefs_ and a towel over his head, Nathanael's peripheral catches him off-guard and he immediately looks up.

Adrien is staring back at him while leaning on the wall, brushing his teeth.

"Can we throw a party?" He asks.

Nathanael drops his tablet, trying to turn on his flamboyant switch. _Okay, 5...4...3...2...1-_

" _What_?" Nathanael checks. Adrien then puts a finger up and goes to the bathroom to spit the paste out and gargle a bit of water. He back now, putting on a white shirt.

And Nathanael is watching his toned abs contort as he pulls the shirt over his head and it clicks; Chat Noir. His roommate is not only Chat Noir, but Adrien Agreste. Honestly, Marinette is the luckiest woman in the world. Unless she was Ladybug. Then it would be just a double win for them.

"A...party?" Adrien asks as he sits on the sofa chair, _right next_ to Nathanael; who for some reason has not turned on the flamboyant switch even after counting to five.

"Yeah, kinda housewarming party here. Food, games, music, dancing..." Adrien listed.

"Drinking?" Nathanael added.

"If you want." As he turned to him, "Set a time, charge people at the door for the food and stuff, Nino can DJ and-"

"No Chloe. Maybe Sabrina." Nathanael said, growing confident again.

"Yeah dude. I'm with you." As he took out this phone. "Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow is Friday isn't it?" Nathanael checked. He shrugged, "Sure why not?"

Adrien grinned, "Great, I'll send out an invitation to the class group chat."

"...Which Chloe is a part of?" Nathanael folded his arms. "And then what? She's not allowed in this flat."

"Chill." He patted his back, as he sent out a group invitation. "It's going to be fine."

* * *

Just about everyone showed up to the party. Everyone were kicking it with their significant cliques and often mingled to other groups. Light drinking, food, dancing, games, and chilling on the chairs and kitchen counters and it was all almost fine.

Until Nathanel had to block the doorway of Chloe and Sabrina as she tried squeeze pass him.

"Ugh! Move you fat redhead!" Chloe groaned. "Adrien invited me!"

"Uh, no he didn't." Nathanael scoffed. "And I did. On the assumption you wouldn't show up because this is my-our flat. Second, I am nowhere near fat."

"Adrien doesn't live with you! He lives in a mansion like every other rich person should!" As Nathanael squinted his eyes. "And even if you lived here he probably donated to your fake little charity or whatever-"

"Chloe...I swear to god if you don't step away from my door-" Nathanael warned as he felt a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Behind him was Adrien, holding a 1/3rd of his beer in his hand with another on his shoulder. Behind him was Kim with a beer hat.

"Problem Nathanael?" Adrien asked, leaning over his shoulder a bit looking at Chloe and Sabrina.

"Adrien! Darling! I saw that invitation to the party and I decided that I had to make room on my schedule to go! It was no problem actually. And this fat redhe-I mean Nathanael! Here won't let me in! Tell him that you invited me!" Chloe told him, pleading with her big blue eyes, lined with kohl.

Adrien raised a brow, "Oh? That was an accident."

Chloe's face dropped, "What?"

Adrien took a sip at his beer, "An accident. I didn't mean to send the invitation to you. Especially since you guys would just crash the party. So, since Nathanael is my roommate, he gets to decide what to do."

Nathanael smirked, "And that's for you to leave."

Adrien then shook his head, "No hold on Nathanael, let Sabrina stay."

Sabrina's eyes lit up, "W-w-w- _what_?! _Me_!?"

Chloe snarled in disgust, "You let her stay but not me! That's a load of shit!"

"Rule number one Chloe: My flat, my rules. And, Sabrina's been really helpful and supportive lately." As he remembers her from the club mettings. Then Nathanael folded his arms. "Now leave."

Sabrina slipped under Nathanael as she pulled out a bottle of whiskey and some people levitated towards the bar in the kitchen.

Kim stood at the doorway, blocking Chloe from clawing and squeezing past. Then he took one step and made her fall back on her butt.

"Sorry Chloe, only the cool kids get in." Kim shut the door on her face.

* * *

Adrien wrapped an arm around Nathanael's shoulder, making him step closer and brush his side against his.

"Good job Nate." Adrien handed him a beer. Nathanael thanks as they chinked beers.

"Thanks." He smirked. "So, the party's been a success. No trouble, no Chloe."

"Plus we finally got a couple of housewarming gifts from a few people. Wasn't expecting that." Adrien guided them towards Alya, Nino, and...and...

 _Marinette_.

First off, a few years come a long way for people who hit puberty just right and fashion wise. Alya was a party girl no doubt, and wore a crop top that really did show off her tummy and hipsters. Nino never grew out his minimalist tee shirt phases, but instead of the boring baseball hat he wore, he decided that somehow a bowler hat suited him.

And then, then it was Marinette.

No doubt Alya helped her pick out another crop top, sleeveless but red that matches her lipstick that is that perfect shade of red not too light and not too dark. Holy shit, Nathanael swallowed as his eyes trailed over her collarbone and toned arms and her hips with her tiny black shorts that hugged her curvaceous ass.

Then she looked at him. He stared at her and those sky blue eyes were now a lapis lazuli. Maybe it was the dim-setting and the occasional thrilling light show Nino put on when he was at his set. But those eyes lined with a perfect contour and her blue silky hair is let down a bit.

He took a swig of his beer before he spoke, not breaking eye contact with her at all, "Hello Marinette."

She smiled, "Nathanael." Her eyes hover over his left shoulder and suddenly he remembers the weight of Adrien around him, looking about the party before his attention is brought back to Marinette. He finally lets go before wrapping his arms around her and giving a long kiss.

"Gross." As Marinette waved Alya off, "Anyways, congrats on the first party. We told as many people as we could to get some gifts...most of them brought booze though."

"Yeah I think it was perfect timing especially after we got done with finals this semester. We all needed something to lighten things up." Nino told him, wrapping an arm around Alya's hip.

"Thanks guys." Nathanael cheered as they chinked bottles. Marinette and Adrien finally stopped kissing but were standing pretty close sipping their drinks, talking to themselves. Something that Nathanael would envy but he still enjoyed quite a bit.

"Nathanael is staring." Alya pointed out. He immediately glanced away before turning around.

"Telling on me Alya? I so wasn't by the way." As he turned his head to hide the redness on his face. He coughed as he glanced around the party.

"Cheeky aren't we?" As Marinette looked up at Nathanael as well as Adrien, both staring at him too intently. He turned around before he chuckled. Why was he so nervous _why why why_?

"I was thinking that you guys should just get a room. Like, away from my poor eyes." As he dramatically put a hand over his eyes as he heard a few chuckles.

"I feel ya. They get super gross in public we almost had to get a different table." Nino agreed. "I'm going back to the set, you wanna chill with me babe?"

"Let's go, besides I'm sure the lovebirds will like some time alone." Alya teased Nathanael.

"I have nothing to do with them!" He huffed. "I'm going to the bar." As he turned halfway and starting walking towards the kitchen; the bass-thumping through his chest from the electronic music.

* * *

"We should talk to him." Adrien insisted, as they leaned on the wall in the darkest parts of the flat near the lounging area.

Marinette looked up at him, her eyes glinting with ideas. "Oh, so you were planning this all along?"

"No way...kinda. That's why I got quiet. He's never been this shy since..." Adrien put his empty bottle in the trash.

"Since he was crushing on me. It was cute...he's cute." Marinette told him.

"He's adorable." Adrien agreed as they watch him pour shot after shot the whiskey Sabrina brought.

"So you think he's crushing on me again?" Marinette asked.

"I think he likes both of us. He's constantly flirt with me hundreds of times before. Harmless though, I find it super adorable so I let it slide. Except when he called me a bottom that one time." Adrien scowled.

"He compliments me a lot too. Even when you're probably a few feet away. Or he'll catch something I didn't get and he's there. It never got farther than that though..." Marinette told him, running a finger along his v-neck.

"Judging this conversation, we literally don't give a shit that Nate's been dropping hints. So, you're ok with this as I'm okay with this?" Adrien managed to steal two shots from Kim's hands as he handed one to Marinette. "Thanks dude."

"I would love to see Nathanel turn to putty. Don't you chaton?" Marinette smirked at her boyfriend.

"Careful my lady, your bug is showing." As he slowly lifted her hand and began kissing it, longer than usual.

Marinette wrapped his arms around his neck as they stood nose-to-nose. "How are we gonna get him alone?"

Adrien smirked, "I got this, go in my room."

* * *

Nathanael was on his fourth shot (which felt like two), his throat burned and his face was warm. He was merely slouching over the kitchen counter, his friend Alix sitting buy him.

"Holy shit you look trashed my guy." Alix checked her friend, rubbing his back. "How many shots?"

"Yes." Nathanael answered. Alix sighed. Then she looked up seeing Adrien walking towards them.

"Your roommate that you got the hots for (and his girlfriend) is coming over." Alix snickered.

"Oh god, _shut up_ Alix." As he groaned, hoping his face would merge with the countertop.

"I wonder if on his list of kinks are sexy redheads" Alix wondered.

" _Alix_." Nathanael groaned.

"He looks like he's into BDSM. Models like him got to be into some weird shit. Leather? Latex? Collars?" Alix went on and on and on.

" **ALIX**!" Nathanael moaned, wishing she would shut up.

"Hey Alix, mind if I sit there? I wanna talk to my roomie." Adrien asked Alix. She gleefully got up, smirking at her friend.

"Take care of him. His weakness is blond boys with green eyes." Alix trailed one last remark before returning to the gaming corner.

"ALIX-" As Nathanael managed to lift his head and almost smashed his lips with those of Adrien Agreste. Those perfect lips, not as flat, and those cheek bones and the lightly stubble across his jaw. His starking emerald eyes staring at him.

" _Shit_. Hey uh...Adrien." As he scooted back far away as possible. Adrien smiled, then placing a hand on his knee.

"Hey there buddy. You look like a mess. You wanna lay down?" As Adrien handed him some water.

"No I'm fine." As Nathanael was sorta okay. He pretend to be stupid drunk so he didn't have to talk to Alix about his undying need for two majestic and beautiful people that were almost perfect inside and out. One who happens to be a _fucking_ superhero.

"Are you sure? Alix told me you had a couple of shots." Adrien checked.

"Far from a couple that could get me so intoxicated." Nate scoffed. "But I do want to take lie down or something."

They both got up, Nathanael unknowingly putting an arm around Adrien's waist as they walked towards a bedroom door.

"So...your room got raided by a couple people so we can kick them out later." Adrien apologized, "Forgot to check to see if you locked yours before the party."

"Some people were going to fuck somewhere. I just hoped it was your room." Nathanael chuckled. Adrien swallowed, trying to not take the thought too literally.

He opens the door to his room and locks it behind them when Nathanael is standing in the middle of the room, staring at something on his bed.

"Hey, don't freak out or anything..." Adrien slowly walked to his side.

"We just want to talk for a little bit...is that ok?" Marinette asked.

* * *

 

The eighteen year-old Nathanael was long gone on vacation because he was trying to block out the fact that he was in Adrien's room with both Adrien and Marinette and suddenly he didn't feel like sleeping.

That wasn't the plan at all actually...

"Nathanael." Marinette stood up as she stared at him, barefully touching his face. "Are you ok?"

Nathanael's mouth quivered to a minuscule smile. "I'm constantly imploding and suffering all the time. But right now I don't quite understand how I'm making complete sentences."

"Sit buddy." As Adrien guided him to the edge of the bed with him sitting on one side and Marinette on the other.

"So you guys knew." Nathanael asked.

"Kinda. We just didn't know how much. We been talking about it...how to get you to talk to both of us and just, kind of understand where things lie." Marinette told him.

"We like you. Both of us. In fact I'm still kind of overwhelmed because I never really felt this way towards a guy before..." Adrien said.

"And...do I really count the time I kissed Alya before? Both sober and, maybe a bit drunk?" Marinette told Adrien.

"Yes." Adrien smirked.

"So you guys brought me here to talk to you? To figure out how I felt about this?" Nathanael restated.

"It's nothing like ...it was mutual and we wanted to explore a bit even in this relationship." Adrien told him. "And basically we found you adorable and we started to like you...a lot."

Nathanael drew a shaky breath, "I'm sorry my anxiety is like off the charts."

"Jesus Christ Nate it's okay. This is super overwhelming. Take some deep breaths." Adrien said. Nathanael eyed the rum bottle sitting on Adrien's night table.

"Pass me that bottle." He told Marinette. He gave one side glance at Adrien as he watched before twisting the cap off and taking a few gulps straight. He harshly exhaled, leaning over to let the burn settle in his chest. It felt good, the alcohol taking its time to get to his bloodstream. He wanted this, _god_ he wanted this.

"I don't get drunk quick...I got irish blood." Nathanael told his friends. "But if you want to know how I really feel, you should probably start kissing."

Both Marinette and Adrien stared at the redhead, "Kiss?"

"Like you guys were so smug about on the dance floor. Grinding and shit." Nathanael told them. "Yeah so what? I was staring _aaannnd_ it was pretty hot."

"Do you want us to kiss or...do _you_ want to _kiss_ us?" Adrien asked him.

"Both. But I want to see you guys go at it. I'm kinda a mess." Nathanael told them.

"With all of us here, it's just going to get messier probably." Marinette teased, running a hand down Nathanael's leg. He shivered.

Slowly, the three of them moved back from the edge of Adrien's bed, a queen-sized bed that somehow fit the three of them. Nathanael scooted back to the headboard as he watched Marinette and Adrien stare at each other while sipping the rum. They leaned closer to a slow and warm kiss, taking no time to pick up and draw even closer to a heated kiss.

Adrien's hand rested against the nape of her neck as his tongue dipped into her mouth, a soft moan escaping. Nate watched; his breathing picking up, his face hotter, and his tight pants growing tighter by the seconds.

Marinette and Adrien's breaths were more ragged, and their bodies were brushing chest to chest as their hands flew to parts of their clothes and some skin to grab. Adrien's hands firmly grasped her ass, as Marinette's hands are clawing his back.

Slowly while watching them makeout, his hand drifted over to his belt, the pressure unbearable and almost suffocated him. He slowly undid the buckle, watching these beautiful people indulge in such lustful activities.

And him, to be here as a voyeur, watching them because there was no way they would kiss him. They were probably hoping a private audience to please and showoff. They didn't care for his needs.

Or so he thought when they turned around, and caught him red-handed with his hands undoing the buckle of his belt.

 _Fuck_.

Marinette smirked as she was the first to half-lay beside Nathanael as her hand rubbed from his knee, to the side of his hips, up his stomach and chest to his chin. She leaned closer to softly bite his neck as he groaned. Nathanael's hand merely holding her hip as she slowly kissed his neck with Adrien watching closely as he slid beside Nathanael.

He turned Nate's jaw towards him so their lips were adjacent. "Can I kiss you?"

Nathanael's reaction was that he was caught off-guard. "Kiss...what?"

Marinette looked up at him, "Can he kiss you?" As she slowly lifted his shirt. His voice hitched and the only good choices that he made today were merely thanks to his dick.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered as Adrien tilted to Nathanael as he kissed him. He kissed him and Nathanael's head was light but he was hyper aware of the touching going on in between. Two or three hands running along his chest and...and...

" _Fuck_." He swore as Adrien's hand ran over the bulge of his jeans as he smirked against his lips. Nathanael was helpless under their wrath, and light-headed because the alcohol was settling in.

"You like that don't you?" Adrien said against his neck, as Nathanael remembered how to breathe. His hands are helplessly running under the back of their tops, feeling scars and toned muscles and-

 _Scars_?

Both of them had scars...

He stopped.

"W-wait..." Nathanael said. Both Marinette and Adrien backed off. They studied Nathanael as he caught his breath. He looked at Marinette, almost too long that Adrien was starting to realize he was figuring her out. Like he figured out he was Chat Noir.

" _Ladybug_?" Nathanael looked straight at her as she flinched. She glanced at Adrien as he stared back. And then she chuckled.

"I told you he was going to find out? It was the scars wasn't it?" Marinette asked.

"Kind of...you guys have similar scars." Nathanael smirked. "God, no wonder you're meant for each other."

Adrien laughed, "At least he didn't freak out as much."

Marinette hummed as she hovered over Nathanael's face, "My turn."

She sat on his lap, directly in between his legs as they both softly sighed. Tilting her head, Marinette met Nathanael with a heated kiss, not stopping her assault. Adrien made his way behind Nathanael so he could slowly lift his shirt and rub his stomach and chest, while kissing his neck and shoulder. He watch Nathanael's chest heaved up and down with his girlfriend ruthlessly making out with him. Her hips slowly moving against his bulge, a soft moan exceeding their lips. Adrien's own dick may or may not have twitch with each jolt and thrust.

Adrien then lifted Nathanael's hand and guide it along Marinette's top, slowly resting against her flesh and her stomach quivered.

"I'm jealous you're that close to my girlfriend." He joked. Marinette laughed.

"Stop teasing _chaton_." As she bit Nathanael's bottom lip, causing him to moan, arching up to her. And she drew back.

"I'm not doing anything." As Adrien bit Nathanael's ear, " I just wanna _kiss_ him."

"Nathanael, kiss him please so he'll shut up." Marinette stared back at those sea blue eyes. Nathanael's eyes were beautiful, and his hair was so red it could almost match her shirt. His face was smoother, slighter longer with his jaw expressed more with thin orange hairs along his chin.

Adrien turned Nathanael's head so he could kiss him. Unlike Marinette's smoother and fuller lips that he was just kissing, Adrien's were slightly rougher. Maybe it was because of the aftershave he could still smell on him, the rough stubble that brushed his face, or the fact that he was kissing him so hard he almost couldn't breath.

And he bit his lips so hard his hips jerked into Marinette's. Her smooth thighs bracketing him as Adrien's long legs stretched with the three of them sandwiched together. Marinette pressed herself again Nathanael once more until they were squished like a gay ice cream sandwich.

"This is _so_ gay." Nathanael chuckled.

"This is a dream." Adrien however agreed with Nathan.

"Boys, shut up you're both beautiful. Can we get between these sheets now?" Marinette scolded the two men.

Then came the awkward silence where they shuffled out their clothes so they were clad in underwear. Spooning one another, Nathanael was naturally in the middle with Adrien hugging him around his waist as Marinette rested her arms in front of her; a hand stroking Nathanael's face. The thumping from the party louder than ever. The clock read 10:08 PM.

"I guess we aren't sleeping anytime soon." Nathanael murmured.

"Nope." Both Marinette and Adrien said.

"Okay but I have a couple of questions." As Adrien slightly sat up to deliberately give Marinette an eye roll.

"Of course you can." Marinette answered him. Nathanael huffed, holding Marinette closer as Adrien's hand circled his hip.

"You didn't even hear me out." Nathanael said.

"You can be with us. Both of us. Anytime...we're ok with it." Adrien basically told him. Then he smirked, "You see me more though so..."

" _Oh_? You forgot I have my own place to sleep too? I might borrow him for...measurements." Marinette challenged her boyfriend.

"You never invite me over for measurements." As Nathanael watched the two go back and forth.

"That's because you always intrude and we end up having sex most of the time..." Marinette told him. Adrien snickered, not disagreeing with that. A hand trailed down Nathanael's thigh as he turned on his back, finally looking at Adrien. His hair a ruffled short mess like the real Chat Noir. Then at Marinette, her hair sometimes stuck up in tufts with her perky breasts resting nicely on her chest.

"So the problem is that you guys are really horny teenagers that can't keep off each other." Nathanael checked.

"It's a umm...miraculous thing." Marinette told him, "Like...being in the _heat_."

"But not now. You?...I don't know, you make it everything calmer. We're suppose to be like yin yang to each other but can't even draw the line or keep our hands off each other." Adrien sighed.

"I thought I had a problem or two, but it was just that you guys needed me...as much as I would've liked you both." Nathanael admitted.

"We _always_ liked you. As a friend...and then we got older. And we liked you...a lot more than we realized." Adrien said, glancing at Marinette.

"We all did, and mostly everyone got attractive. Alya...we almost hooked up and I almost ruined her relationship with Nino. Just a lot of hormones we couldn't control over. It was _so_ hard on patrol and sometimes after fighting akumas." Marinette said.

"One time I almost forgot I wasn't wearing a condom..." Adrien shook his head, "That was _too_ close."

"But being around you makes everything calmer. You make us feel like normal teenagers like we are...heroes or not. And somehow our hormones are more under control with you here with us. If you got up and left..." Marinette explained.

"Probably would've broke the bed by now." Adrien chuckled.

" _ADRIEN_!" Marinette managed to lightly hit his arm.

"So I'm like a stabilizer?" Nathanael said.

"Yes but, except we really like you and we want you to go on our dates and..." Adrien trailed off.

"Other...intimate sessions that we might have to ditch class or somewhere to go to a secluded area and have a quickie." Marinette admitted, "Because you're clearly hot."

Nathanael blushed. He was flattered. How they explained their situation and he realized that he didn't have a problem...he was a solution. He was invited to be a part of a very intimate relationship and be part of their dates and other activities. They wanted him more than he dream of wanting them. And they wanted him not for some miraculous reason.

"I can help you guys with that." He shrugged, "I'm down for whatever. Except...just make sure these people are out by 11?"

Adrien kissed his neck, "Thanks Nate."

"I'm disappointed that Adrien hasn't been cracking cat puns in bed." As he stuck a tongue out at his girlfriend.

"This is a very serious situation. Who's first honestly?" Nathanael started.

"We have another hour to...get down to business. We'll have a turn or a few..." Marinette lightly bit Nathanael's lip. He returned the affection strongly, pulling Marinette against him as her leg fell over his thigh. Adrien sighed against Nathanael's hair as his hand traced along his torso. Another hand, slowly hover lower to finger the waistband of Nathanael's boxer-briefs.

"Yeah...business..." Nathanael panted.


	2. Morning (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another SIN CHAPTER WITH MY OT3 wow ok I don't remember doing this. The aftermath of the party...figure this will fit better with the last chapter...

Nathanael jolted awake in sweat and a blasting headache. He groaned, rolling over to see the time.

11:27 AM. Was it Saturday? And how much did he really drink? _Damn Nate, you should've been more responsible..._

Wait...

Last night...

Nate groaned as he started to remember the party. How he drank about 12 shots, Adrien carrying him to a room and...

 _Fuck, fuck fuck fuck._ He...with them? His head was pounding, and couldn't recall what exactly they did last night, but they were super concerned and then...shit he couldn't remember.

Rising up the bed, he looked around and saw it was Adrien's room. Except there was no Adrien.

And he had no shirt.

He crossed his arms across his chest, his lean muscles flexing as his spine popped and other stiff joints. And for the love of God, other things were stiff too.

He needed to get up. Nathanael put his two feet on the floor as each movement prod his migraine more. Finally standing, his next mission was going for the white shirt that hung off the dresser. He staggered, swearing he will hunt down Sabrina and find out what percentage of alcohol was the whiskey; probably over 80%.

So when Nathanael stumbles, gripping the dresser for support, he does hear footsteps outside, and he swears there were at least two people. Does he care if they were robbers? Maybe not at the moment.

He grumbles, finally putting on a shirt and making his never ending journey to the door.

That journey came to a short end when Nathanael took one step and fell on his face.

"Uh oh." He could hear a muffled voice say a bit close, probably by the kitchen. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Adrien opened the door and saw Nathanael snoring by the door, curled up in one of his shirts he stole.

That guy drank a lot. Poor Nate.

He probably didn't remember confessing his undying love for two people while downing the bottle of whiskey before passing out.

So Adrien and Marinette watched as Nate drift awake and asleep during the night and decided to look after him the next morning.

As they both stared at a snoring Nate.

"I got him." As Adrien scooped Nathanael in his arms and rest him on the bed. Marinette watched her boyfriend make Nate feel comfortable and watched the young man turn over and sleep.

"What are we going to tell him when he wakes up?" Marinette asked.

"The normal questions. If he remembers anything..." As Adrien touched Nathanael's red bangs with his fingertips.

Marinette hugged herself, "Hopefully it goes well...this is all new for me...for us."

Adrien's eyes drifted, "It is. Come here."

Slowly, Marinette joined Adrien on the bed. She squeezed herself in between the two boys. Adrien reached an arm around her as his fingertips glided over Nate's hip.

And they fell back asleep.

* * *

Nathanael broke in sweat again; waking up to Marinette's lips pressed against his throat. Her arms around his waist, as Adrien buried his nose into her blue hair. Nathanael's throat hitched as his pants tighten around the groin.

 _Especially_ as Marinette slid her thigh higher up between his.

He shivered, muscles flexed along with his fingers as they hesitated. They hesitated because Nate was just thinking all unholy things with the two people he ever loved and damn knew well of their feelings toward him.

He steadied his breath as he slowly slipped away from the beautiful girl. He had to before he embarrassed himself and would never live with himself.

He sees the tray of breakfast for them, as he reaches over for a sausage. Explicit, too-early in the morning as a thought ran through his head as he didn't directly bite the tip of the piece of meat.

He did though, proceed to push it deeper in his mouth like he was deep-throating the meat.

He shuddered as the salty, greasy sausage coated his mouth as he imagined Adrien shuddering, hunching over holding back from coming. He was enjoying savoring the food. A bit of drool trailed the corner of his mouth. He shuddered as he opened his legs and began reaching down to palm his erection...

"Eating without us?" Marinette's sweet, almost too sweet voice said in his ear. Nathanael almost choked, swallowing the sausage in a gulp miraculously as he immediately closed his legs.

"Uh...h-hi. You...you're awake." Nathaniel stumbled as he half-turned. Marinette stopped him as she turned his head back forward. Her hands trailed down his shoulders as he slightly tensed.

"Relax." She cooed. "You had a rough night."

He slowly nodded as she massaged his shoulders, his lean form almost leaning into her taut hands. Focused and sensual and just... _mmmmmmmmm_ -

"Did you just... _purr_?" Marinette stopped for a second, realizing Nathanael's habit as he froze. Shying away he half turned to look at Marinette.

He swallowed.

Her blue hair was pulled back in a messy bun reminding him of the the younger middle school Marinette, while she was walking around in one of Adrien's longer t-shirts and barely...just barely a peek of black shorts beneath.

"I...uhm..." Nathanael stammered, "I didn't mean to-"

"Nathanael. You're too cute." Marinette chuckled as she lightly stretched. Nathanael stared as the shirt curved along her bust and even a bit of her pelvis.

"How's the food? Adrien and I had..umm...fun making it. Should help with the hangover." Marinette asked.

Nathanael stared, "It's...delicious. Really."

Marinette challenged him, her blue eyes dark and staring deep into his, "It was made with...a lot of love."

Nathaniel swallowed again, remembering how juicy the sausage was. He could only imagine what went on in that kitchen; how messy it got.

"If you don't mind, I want to try some more." Nathanael said. "It's curing my hangover."

"Yeah...I'm happy it is. Adrien and I worked hard making that for you." Marinette smirked.

He nodded as he took the plate, going in a clockwise motion to try the strawberry crêpe, the arranged fruit, and the buttery croissant. He dove into the scrambled eggs and the next juicy sausage he didn't quite get to savor as long because he was interrupted by a certain blue-haired girl.

Who was slowly drawing herself closer to wrap herself around Nathanael; pressing herself fully against her back. His thought immediately went to how her chest was pressed flushed against his back.

" _Mmmmm_. Smell good." She murmured into the dip of his spine through his shirt.

Nathanael managed to swallow the last forkful of food before he said, "This is...about last night."

He felt her nod. He placed the platter back on the desk as he breathed deeply, putting his hands on top of hers that was on his thighs.

"I...don't think we got to finish did we...?" Nathanael asked.

Marinette hummed, "I think...we were all pretty drunk. But...bits of pieces were coming back this morning. Adrien...probably barely remembers much."

Nate chuckled, "I'm Irish, I can get drunk if I really wanted to."

"Well, it looks like you _really_ wanted to last night...so there. Still impressed you look better already." Marinette's hands slowly caressed his thigh.

"You guys make me feel better. _You stayed_." Nathanael told her with so much feeling.

"We would never had left. You know that." Marinette nuzzled her cheek against his as he sighed deeply.

"I want you Nate." She told him in his ear. He shuddered as her hands found where he needed her the most. There go his feeble hands, stuttering as she caressed the inside of his thigh, pressing against his hard bulge.

Nathanael shuddered, his back tightening as he gripped the sheets.

"Do you want me? Do you want me while my boyfriend is sleeping right here? I think it would be a nice... _wake-up call_." Marinette nibbled his ear. He panted, feeling her hands run along his chest. He wanted to see her and touch her and-

He groaned when she gave a nice squeeze, snaking her hand in his pants.

" _Mari_..." Nate pleaded, trying not to moan too loud that Adrien would hear them.

"Do you?" Marinette pulled Nathanael back so he laid in between Marinette's legs.

"Yes...yes please." Nathanael begged. She smirked as she crawled over him, her pelvis hovering over his face. Nathanael stared back at her black briefs, smelling her arousal.

"T-take them off..." She told him. He complied, taking a few fingers to slide them off. He felt her hand tease the head of his dick over his boxers. His hips stuttered, trying to relish her touches.

"God... _please_ Mari..." He inhaled deeply.

Marinette chuckled at his pleading movements.

"Okay Nate." As she sat on his face, his mouth immediately finding her folds. Her juicy folds that quenched his thirst. Her soft mewling music to his ears. He could feel her squeezing his tongue with her inner walls, her mouth finally taking his dick to where he swear the tip hit the back of her mouth.

" _Nnhgh_!" His hips stuttered. He immediately pulled back as his dick left her mouth with a pop. And he focused on making her feel so miraculous, by pushing further into her folds.

Marinette didn't give up so quickly as she sucked as much she could from Nate's dick and used her hand to apply more pressure.

Nate continued to fight as he used a hand to rub her clit, his thumb brushing over the fold of the clit before surprising her with a direct press.

Marinette squeaked as her hips gyrated harder on Nate's face.

"Mmm!" She panted. She wished her boyfriend was watching. Watching her getting ate out by his roommate. Watching her sucking his dick.

"N-nate..." Marinette's voice began hitching higher. He knew she was close and would do anything to make her feel good. To feel her like his muse.

"I know babe." He pushed his tongue against her clit as he pushed two fingers inside her, rubbing her tightening walls.

" _Haaah_! N-Nathanael...!" Marinette covered her mouth with a hand, forgetting she was sucking his dick a minute ago, too deep in her approaching, climatic high.

And she gasped.

Marinette's back arched as she came, moaning and panting and stuttering Nathanael's name; her sexy artist.

When she collapsed against him, she was catching her breath, his dick on her cheek.

Nathnanel breathed as he wiped his face on a T-shirt nearby and lifted Marinette so she was splayed out between him and Adrien.

Now Nathanael had **another** problem. Marinette fell asleep in a middle of a blowjob and he wasn't done. In fact, he was extremely horny.

Looking over at Adrien, he turned on his back, his pants sitting low on his excellent model hips.

So he crawls over him, sleeping and looking like the sexed up model he was, and kiss him. He kissed his lips, his ear, his jaw, his neck, and look down at his pants.

"Adrien, I'm going to suck your dick. And then I'm going to jack us off." Nathanael recited as he slowly pulled down the sleeping man's pants, caressing around his boxer-briefs, pressing the morning wood with his cheek.

Nathanael finally tugs the Agreste dick out and it could compete with his own. But does that really matter when you're actually sucking his dick?

Nathanael licked and sucked the morning wood. The sexy model still deep asleep, but could see his chest heaving deeply.

He leaned up more so he could crawl his hand between his legs and stroke his own dick. He gripped it firmly, slowly going up and down the shaft as he shuddered.

Adrien groaned.

And Nathanael stopped as he snapped his head up with a pop.

And he was staring back at those deep green eyes. Adrien slowly sat up, his eyes low and full of sex as he never broke contact with Nathanael.

" **Suck**." He commanded. Nathanael immediately obeyed as he deepthroated Adrien's dick, as he shuddered. His hand ran through that blood red hair, gripping close to the nape. What was more sexy was seeing Nathanael being able to tug at his own dick, slowly and sensually.

" _Fuck_...Nate...that sausage was good practice huh?" Adrien shuddered.

Nathanael froze, staring back, "You saw."

Adrien chuckled, "I also saw you eating my girlfriend out. She's dead babe."

Nathanael cackled, "She'll be good in a while."

Adrien bit his lip, "But...can you...please?"

"Hmm?" Nate smirked, tending to his own needs as his eyes closed and he exhaled a soft moan. "Mmm fuck..." He moaned directly for Adrien.

He glared.

"Just kidding." As he kissed his lips. Adrien gasped as he felt Nathanael's hips thrust into his, their dicks siding against each other as they panted and made out.

Nathanael grunted as he leaned back, straddling his boyfriend's hips as he grabbed their dicks; moist with precum and sweat.

He stroked their dicks where his hips moved on their own rhythm. He panted and moaned.

"A-adrien..." Nathanael stuttered.

"Were you thinking of me eating that sausage?" He asked huskily.

Nathanael panted harder as Adrien stilled his hips with firm hands, wincing.

"Were you?"

"Y- _yes_!" He panted, gripping the bottom of his shaft to hold back from coming just yet.

"Were thinking of her at all?" Adrien hummed while he rubbed the tip of his dick.

"Yes...both of you...last night..." He stared back so lovingly Adrien had smiled.

"Come for me Nate." Adrien commanded, gripping Nate's dick and stroked firmly, his thumb pressing the head.

Nathanael panted, " _Nggh_...I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna-na-!" As he groaned deeply as he came hard, a few streams of cum jet across Adrien's chest.

To the last drop, Nathanael hunched over, feeling himself go limp and his body relax.

"...That was so good..." As Adrien reached to caress his face. Nathanael smirked as he looked up at Adrien.

Marinette was now pressed against Adrien's side kissing him good morning as Nathanael went back to sucking his dick.

Adrien panted, his torso flexed, his hips thrusted, and his climax was approaching. Panting against his girlfriend's lips as Nathanael's dream come true of swallowing Adrien's cum was approaching.

"Come for us..." Nate commanded.

Adrien's eyes were shut tight as a light coat of sweat covered his forehead and neck as his breathing hitched.

" _Come kitty._.." Marinette purred with an ear bite. Adrien groaned one last time as his hips jerked deeper in Nathanael's mouth and let his load fill Nathanael's mouth where he saw some drip. He jerked again as another stream shot up on his chest with Nathanael's direction and massaging. He made sure he got all he could out and watch Adrien relax, his girlfriend curled up against him as she caressed his chest.

" _Mmm_..." He sighed contently, feeling he couldn't go another round with how hard he came. Marinette was still sleepy as Nathanael was ready to pass out.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday..." Nathanael hummed.

"Same..." Adrien smirked.

"Back to sleep..." Marinette cooed as she and the boys went back to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly this fic will be out of order/oneshots but some of the chapters will be paired by whatever /plot/ I come up with.


	3. Returning (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I-I'm....
> 
> *puts on the sinner cap*
> 
> ok.

"Welcome home." Was the sentimental greeting he got from his housemate Adrien Agreste. Nathanael returned from his trip to Lille for a conference. He was certain the trips were worth it because it boosted his chances of a full-time job working with a company to produce his artwork. Especially since has been keeping close touch with his American partner, who would be interning in Paris this summer.

But even being away for a few days, he often thought if Adrien was going to be okay on his own; knowing he just moved in. But the guy was his age; capable of taking care of himself and bold enough to move out of a safe home like the Agreste manor.

They briefly talked about why he decided to move out, but came to a quick understanding.

Adrien Agreste was breaking away from his father's cage.

Nathanael didn't really have anyone looking out for him.

So when Adrien opens the door and helps him with his luggage, smiles at him with that 'warm like chocolate cookies' smile his heart might just throbbed a bit.

"Hey." Was all he could say. Nathanael was exhausted, but it was only 10:30 and didn't really want to go to sleep yet. Adrien pushed his luggage to his room as Nathanael looked around. The place was clean and smelled niced like he always liked it. And from the looks of the coffee table, Adrien was already staying up doing some work for school.

"Were you actually waiting for me to get in or were you busy on umm...work stuff." Nathanael asked.

"Yeah. Both. But I knew you were going to come in soon tonight so I tried killing some work until you got here." He went over to the kitchen and poured him a cup of tea. "Tea?"

Nathanael nodded as he dropped his bag beside the couch, taking the cup from Adrien. Glancing at his face, his eyes were dark and shadowy. His short hair was a slightly messy from countless hand-running through the locks and curls.

Without glancing up at him, Adrien sat a bit further away from Nathanael drinking his tea in silence, glancing over his papers. Nathanael swallowed as he followed suit and sipped the tea.

"Woah, this _is_ strong." Nathanael said, knowing Adrien may had used a stronger tea bag and wasn't quite prepared for that.

"Is that ok? I been drinking it strong to keep me up longer. I can make chamomile if you want..." Adrien was ready to reach over for his cup when Nathanael's eyes widen.

"Hell no." As he kept it out of Adrien's reach and continued drinking it. Adrien nodded as he sat back, sitting closer to Nathanael, but not too close.

"Wanna talk about the trip? Or are you tired?" Adrien asked, glancing at him again. Nathanael's fire-red hair was pulled back in a messy bun, his eyes slightly dark probably from exhaustion. He knew the guy had to be tired, but didn't want to nag.

"Not yet. We can talk a bit." He insisted, even with his eyes low.

It was a moment before they spoke. Nathanael wanted to worded carefully about his trip. He didn't want to rant about the constant backlash from other people at the conference. How he was discriminated by some of the other attendees for his queerness and worked hours making drafts. He got the most five or six hours of sleep each night.

"Okay, how was it?" As Adrien almost immediately regret it with the slight wince in Nate's eye. He heavily sighed.

"It was...a lot." Nathanael began. He took a long sip of tea. "Especially being LGBT+...some of the other colleagues didn't like it."

"Oh Nate...I'm sorry man. Did...did anyone help?" Adrien placed a hand on his lap. _Adrien fucking-thirsty Agreste_ as he regretted doing that. But Nate didn't mind...

"Ah, some people stood up and a manager that really liked my stuff had the few colleagues banned from the rest of the conference. They're really against anti-LGBT+.

"That really sucks...I'm still sorry Nate." Adrien tried, "I'm sure they'll do everything to make sure the future conferences go better for you..."

"Yeah, there were more of us, but I was the stick in the mud. So...I-" He closed his eyes, "This is normal I know...I have to be stronger than this. It happens _so much_ I should just eat bullets."

Adrien smothered his roommate in a tight hug, "You don't have to be anything but _you_."

Nathanael stared as they stared nose-to-nose.

"I-" Nathanael began before Adrien slanted his lips over his roommate's. Not forcefully, almost so light Nathanael couldn't know unless he opened his eyes.

As light and quick the kiss began it ended. Adrien immediately pulled back, a hand covering his lips as he realized what he did.

"Shit...Nate I didn't...I just saw you looking so sad and...fuck I'm that tired. I didn't sleep really since you left I just been doing a lot of work and helping Marinette-" As Nathanael shoved Adrien back on the couch and kissed him back, his lips slanted and hungry against his. He drew back with his breath shaky and his hands above Adrien's head as he shuddered.

"I'm tired...and I don't know what I'm doing...but I like you Adrien. I like you like I liked Marinette." He confessed.

Adrien eyes widened, "Us... _both_?"

Nathanael sighed contently as he brushed his nose over Adrien's as he buried his face into his neck.

"Fuck...your heart is racing..." Adrien stuttered against Nathanael's ear.

"I can't help it. It's late, I had coffee earlier, and doing this with you got me anxious. I should just..." Nathanael began to sit up and get off the couch when Adrien wrapped a fist around his collar and pulled him down to kiss him.

"No." He growled, staring back at Nathanael, "We're going to bed."

* * *

Adrien would say they barely got to bed when their shirts were off. Adrien's more tanned and toned torso pressed against's Nathanael's pale and lean chest. Stray reddish hair making a fine strip from his stomach to below the waist with a thin patch on his chest. Adrien gave him credit for having more body hair than him; having to wax the tiniest hairs for modeling reasons.

Nathanael didn't stop him from licking him from his chin to his hip as he shuddered, his hands in his hair as he worked.

But he didn't let him do all the work.

Adrien was leaning on the door when Nathanael's hands snaked around his back and shoved their hands down his pants to squeeze his butt cheeks. Adrien groaned in his neck as he instantly thrusted his hips up into Nathanael's.

"Adrien...what about..." As Nate sighed as Adrien unbuttoned his jeans quickly, and teased inside his briefs; massaging his inner thigh.

"What about Mari?" He asked huskily as he kissed Nathanael's stubbled jaw.

"You're with her..." Nathanael shuddered, leaning on the door for so much support. Adrien wasn't touching his dick but he could damn near come from what his hands were doing to him.

"She knows about you. _And us_." Adrien smirked, "We talked about our feelings for you..."

Nathanael pushed Adrien back quickly as he said that, eyes almost burning.

" _What_?! You...all this time?! You guys kept this from me?!" Nathanael glared.

Adrien pleaded, "No...we just didn't know how to go about it. I was more scared than she was...she was willing to wait."

"But you just threw yourself at me..." Nathanael shook his head, "You don't know...how _long_ I felt like this."

"How long?" Adrien swallowed, touching his face with his fingertips.

"Since I saw you guys together. I didn't want just one of you, I wanted both. I wanted to be a part of what you guys were...and I was scared you guys didn't really understand and..." Nathanael pressed his head against Adrien's chest.

"We understood. We're sorry...we'll mostly me. I did throw myself at you. I missed you so much I... _fuck_...you don't know..." Adrien's chest vibrated, his arms wrapping around Nathanael.

"How much..." Nathanael said against his ear.

Adrien swallowed, but did not answer. Nathanael raised his head as a hand returned to massaging his buttcheek, making the model hiss.

"How much?" Nathanael growled this time as Adrien panted, his hips beginning to move on his own accord.

"Almost every night if I wasn't so _tired_...and even one point while me and Mari were having...phone sex." Adrien licked his lips, "We wanted a three-way call, but you weren't there and we had to just _pretend_."

" _Fuck_...I wish you did call me..." Nathanael thrusted his hips up into Adrien's. "So you guys were thinking of me while you had phone sex."

"On the phone, in the bath..." Adrien growled as he tugged Nathanael's pants, pulling them towards his bed, "In your room..."

"You jacked off in my room _you kinky fuckin' model_." Nathanael swore as Adrien's hand wrapped around his dick and pumped him rhythmically.

"And the longer you stayed, I was going to start wearing your shirts to bed. Nate...touch me already." Adrien growled.

Nathanael didn't hesitated to pull down Adrien's pants as now they were fully naked. On the bed, Adrien hovered over him as he continued to kiss him, his dick rubbing between Nathanael's thighs and his own dick. He shuddered at the contact and he wanted more.

"I should stay out longer, and you can miss me more." Nathanael smirked, rubbing Adrien's chest, passing over his pecks and his muscles as they contracted with contact.

"Don't do that...I would left this place a _mess_. We're all so busy, I only saw Marinette a few times recently. It's been so hard..." Adrien moaned.

"It's okay, I'm here now." Nathanael sighed as he kissed his lips. The two men groaned and grunted as they moved around, their dicks throbbing and coating their lower stomachs with pre-cum. Not close enough to come just yet though.

"I want you Adrien..." Nathanael growled as he turned around, his face in the pillow with his ass in the hair. His dick was hard and needed attention, but Adrien would definitely know how to go about that problem.

Adrien teased, leaning down to lick the underside of Nathanael's straining dick red and ripe. He would then suck the tip of that dick and make Nathananel groan, thrusting his hips into his mouth. Adrien gave a muffled reaction as he wrapped his toned arms to steady Nathanael's hips and suck him off from beneath. He releases an arm around to massage his sack, tight and unknowingly needed some attention. He then proceeds to run a hand down his own girth and pump it slowly, meeting small thrusts to enhancing the feeling.

" _Fuck_ , Adrien just _fuck me_ already..." Nate growled.

Adrien gave Nate's dick one last suck before sitting up on his knees and lining himself up behind Nathanael.

_Condom, the condom..._

He swears lightly before slipping a green condom over his dick before spreading lube on his fingers. He insert one finger inside Nathanael as he groans loudly.

"Fuuuu-, yessss." He drags as Adrien was using one finger to lubricate him. Then he insert another finger, leaning over him as he pressed kisses on his spine.

"Put it in already God..." Nathanael pleaded as Adrien chuckled a bit. Just in case, Adrien lubricated the condom a bit with the lube left on his hand before lining up again behind Nathaanel, and slowly pushing himself in.

And Nathanael moaned loudly, almost loud enough to wake up the neighbors on the floor. Adrien groaned as he finally got to settle inside Nathanael fully, letting him relax and get adjusted before he tried fucking him to sleep. He rested his head against the nape of his neck.

"Adrien, I'm giving you permission to fuck me to _sleep_."

Hot _damn_ , Adrien's adrenaline was pumped as he first, slowly thrusted in and out of Nathanael as he gave the softest and purest noises, clutching the pillow so hard his back muscles flexed. After a minute or two of holding back, Adrien sped up the pace and depth as he held Nathanael by a hip, managing to get him on his lap as he leaned on the headboard.

Adrien's hand snaked around to pump Nathanael's greedy dick as he moaned with each thrust. Adrien was breaking sweat, focusing on hitting Nathanael's sweet spot and stroke his dick better than he would probably done himself.

Nathanael tried, it was probably ten minutes of holding back, with this beautiful model fucking him to sleep that he terribly needed, and the fact that he was stroking his dick in rhythm of his thrusting. He reached behind to pull Adrien's head closer and kiss him, until he dove to bite his neck and penetrate deeper and faster.

They both hit their climax suddenly and hard.

Adrien was first where his shouts were muffled in the nape of Nathanael's hair, a thrust or three and he was all spent in that green obnoxious condom.

As for Nathanael, he couldn't last anymore but was proud he last longer than said model.

"Come for me my artist..." Adrien said in his ear as he increase his dick pumping and used another hand to rub across his chest and lower stomach sensually.

Nathanael panted, reaching that precipice as he tried spreading his legs wider, his breath hitching and sweat coating his forehead, neck, and back.

" _Nnngh_!" Nathanael grunted as he arched back into Adrien and came on the pillow he was currently biting. He came not once but probably three times with the way Adrien firmly held his dick and was persistent in milking the last drop. Nathanael gave one last deep gasp as he collapsed on the bed, followed by Adrien.

They panted, but slowly wrapped around each other as Adrien managed to tie the condom and throw it in the bin across the room.

"That was..." Adrien tried.

"Fantastic. Go sleep. We're tired as hell...after sex like that." Nathanael smirked.

"Yeah, maybe round two later..." Adrien chuckled as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never wrote full on smut/gay sex in all my years what am I.


	4. Closet (T)

"Nathanael." Alix looked straight in his eyes, "I didn't see you walking in class holding hands with Marinette did I?"

Nathanael shrugged helplessly, a groaning Alix making him smile a bit.

" _Mon dieu_ , what will Adrien think when he finds about you two..." Alix shook her head.

"You don't get to say anything...Marinette and I...we were going to tell him." Nathanael told his best friend.

"Hmmph. You better, or I'm placing bets Agreste is going to pound your fine ass." Alix smirked.

Nathanael coughed, "Alix _please_..."

" _OH GROSS_. You know I miss the loving, quiet Nate all those years back sometime. Where did the pure cinnamon roll go..." She sighed.

"Oh shut up..." Nate rolled his eyes. "You're the one who insisted on asking her out."

"NOT WHEN SHE'S _DATING_ ADRIEN." Alix roared, making heads turn. Nathanael pulled her to the side with an arm around her shoulders.

"So you want the whole school to know Marinette is in an affair with me? Just... _shhhhh_!" He covered Alix mouth. She fussed as she gave in with grunts and alrights.

"You should've never asked!" Alix groaned. "At least not when she's with one of the best looking guys in the whole school."

"Including me." Nathanael muttered.

"Whatever you damn drama queen. _Literally_." Alix huffed. Then her eye caught someone heading towards them; a certain blue-haired girl with eyes like the deepest tropical oceans.

"Well your 'girlfriend' is here and I have to go harass Kim. Later nerd!" Alix took off the second Marinette could say anything.

Nathanael swallowed as he turns to Marinette, tugging his cardigan close with two fingers, staring at her. She smiled, her warmth soothing him. She wore a very nice spring dress, down to the knees with a pastel pink blazer over.

"Hi Nate." Marinette greeted. Nathanael swallowed.

"Hello Mari." He swallowed once more.

She went up to him and hugs him until he gave into the embrace. Stepping away, she took his hand in hers and sighed in relief.

Much better as Nate sighed; nudging his head against her temple as they walked in silence for some time.

"When are we going to...?" Nathanael dared to ask.

"After we find a closet and make out." Marinette dared. Nathanael immediately blushed.

"Marinette! W-wait-" He stumbled to explain why this was getting harder to tell Adrien.

"Found one." As she checked both ways of the hall and tug Nate by the collar and pull him in while locking the door.

The closet was a cozy size. There was at least a few feet of space between them before Marinette pressed her lips against Nate's hard.

He waited too long to figure out a reason why this was a bad idea. Not with those lips tasting like sweet sugar and bread; probably because she ate lunch before finding Nate.

Which doesn't explain why she had him here of all places and times. Wrinkling his cardigan because she pulled him flush against her to where he had to press his hands against the door and remember how to breathe and kiss with the intensity Marinette was going.

"You're holding back." She panted against his lips.

Nate swore, "I-umm just...feel a bit guilty now...I wish we can just tell him already."

Marinette paused, looking back at Nathanael's deep turquoise eyes. They were not as bright as hers especially under the dim light, but a glint of innocence behind them told her everything.

"Okay." As she kissed him and instantly he leaned into the kiss just a bit before she pulled away.

"He's in fencing right now, but we can wait until he's done in half an hour." Marinette began to straighten Nathanael's outfit from her sloppy undoing.

"Alright there...and...I'm sorry." She even apologized, which made Nate's eyes widen.

"What? No no, you didn't do anything wrong..." Nathanael assured. If it was any other day...boy he would let her have her way.

"Really?" Marinette checked.

He nodded, "Trust me...I want this too." As he kissed her jaw, "Just not like this."

She hummed at his answer, agreeing finally. They cautiously began leaving the closet when they had ran into the two people they would be least harmful about their scandalous relationship.

"What are you two doing here?" Alya raised a reddish brow at her best friend and more cautiously at Nathanael.

"We were just-" Nathanael began to explain.

"Talking...about doing something nice for Adrien." Marinette half-lied.

"In a janitor's closet." Nino stated the obvious.

" _Mhm_." Marinette managed to pull it off with a warm smile. But Nathanael was already showing signs of guilt with his reddening ears slowly creeping along his face and neck.

"Well we were going to ask if you and Adrien wanted to hit up this club after school... happy hour from 5 to 10."  
Alya offered, "If you're not..." As she gave a kwoning glance up and down at Nathanael. "Busy."

Nathanael screamed in his head. She knew. She fucking knew and was going to tell Adrien. And Adrien would probably smile right before punching the lights out him.

Which would probably take one from pretty boy like him.

"Alya-" As Nathanael was muffled by a hand from Marinette Dupain Cheng.

"I'll let you know for sure later. Nathanael really, really needs my help with a project he's doing. Right Nate?"

Nathanael nodded before Marinette dropped her hand.

"So uhm...I'll see you guys around." As Nathanael slipped past them and walked ahead until Marinette caught up to him later.

Alya folded her arms, glaring at her best friend. Nino studied the glances between the girls.

"Hey uh, I'll meet up with you guys later...'Kay? Please don't die Marinette." Nino pleaded with praying hands before speed walking.

And she nodded before her eyes followed back to Alya's. Her big brown eyes glinting with a glare as if she knew all.

* * *

"What's going on with you and Adrien?" Alya questioned. Mari's eyes widen.

"N-nothing! We're fine!" Marinette told her.

"Oh? But why were you and Nate in a janitor closet 'just talking'?" She used her fingers to make the quote marks.

"BECAUSE IT WAS AN EMERGENCY!" Marinette whined.

"I'm sure it was an emergency with those burning hot lips." Alya rolled her eyes chuckling.

"ALYA!" Marinette hissed.

"Does he know? Like...I know you loooove Adrien but this...is something I didn't expect from you of all people." Alya admitted.

Marinette bit her lip. "Yeah. Me too. But I promise Nathanael that we'll talk to him today...and see what happens. But. ."

"But." As if Alya couldn't believe Marinette. She was pinning Adrien Agreste for years, finally gets to date him and then a whole year later she goes pinning after Nathanael; who had a crush on her before and now blossoming a more wholly love for her.

All of which, result to an affair where Adrien doesn't know.

"But I like them both. One day I'm pinning for Adrien so hard, and the next is Nate. I want this to work..."

"Po...lygamy?" Alya figured it out. "Did you talk to your boyfriend about it before...you know...dragging the poor boy into a closet? And if so, do you know how much trust this takes?"

Marinette nodded, "I thought about it for a while...just too scared to bring Adrien into it as well..."

"And hiding it until he finds out is an even better idea?" Alya huffed. "You better fix this before it all falls apart."

Marinette groaned as she followed behind Alya, "Don't worry...I'm on it."

So when its the end of the day, Marinette and Nathanael are waiting patiently outside for Adrien from fencing, hoping to talk over about the new relationship Marinette wanted.

Nathanael couldn't help but be nervous. He basically intruded again between Marinette and Adrien in their relationship; risking a breakup. Why couldn't he just kept his hands to himself? Why did he bother helping Marinette after school because Adrien was so busy. Why oh why did he ever fall head over heels for her?

"It's going to be ok." Marinette encouraged. The poor boy was fiddling again, constantly swallowing as his deep eyes shifted about. He felt her hand firmly around his.

"Y-yeah gotcha..." Nate nodded, but his heart was still racing 80 mph.

So when Adrien came out from fencing checking his phone for texts, Marinette is the first to leap up and hug her boyfriend tightly. He slightly complains that she's choking him a bit before letting him go. He catches the redhead from his peripheral, and turn his head to fully greet him.

"Hey Nate." He told the poor tomato boy, who still felt full to the brim with guilt. He swallowed and managed a hello back.

"Hey you guys want to go by a café now? I really want some coffee..." Marinette asked.

"Nate too yeah?" Adrien asked Nate as he refrained saying No immediately.

"Yes him too. C'mon guys." As Marinette winked at them while holding their hands. With a raised brow but no suspicion risen, Adrien smiled at her girlfriend as a nearing-death Nathanael managed to hold her wrist while turning paler.

* * *

At the café Marinette and Adrien naturally sat together surfing their coffee and having a moment to catch up on the day.

Nathanael drank his tea, jaw clenched as hr looked at the menu to distract himself.

"So...you got your coffee...what did you want to tell me?" Adrien asked his girlfriend as she sipped her cup.

"Actually...we wanted to tell you something." She said with a slight tilt of her head as Adrien's eye drifted over to Nathanael.

"Oh? What's up then?" Adrien took note.

" _I kissed your girlfriend and we've been doing this for a month and I like you too but I don't want you to be mad and want this to work out_!" Nathanael blurted out to them as Marinette managed to hold back a smirk as proceed to drinking her coffee. Adrien's brow rose as he took in what he said.

"Oh, is this right?" He managed as he glanced at Marinette.

"Yeah...look, its not what it looks like. I came unto Nathanael...and we-um, kissed and it was s-something that I felt when I kiss you and it's not like I love him more than you err..." Marinette managed as she equally confessed.

"Guys relax I'm ok with it." Adrien told them as Nathanael blinked. Marinette's face changed into something more mischievous as she giggled.

"Oh Nate, your face was _priceless_." Marinette managed to hold back.

" _ARE YOU KIDDING ME_? I WAS GOING TO CRY." Nathanael raised this voice and their side of the cafe half-turned their heads.

"I'm serious. Like, I'm okay with this I guess...I figured because Nathanael kissed me one time in the locker room and ran off..." Adrien coughed

Nathanael gaped, "You didn't!"

"He did. We just wanted you to come clean. I had already told him about us. We just wanted to wait until you were more comfortable telling him face to face." Marinette told Nate.

"Oh great, this was a setup all this time." Nate grumbled.

"No I mean it...I do like you both, and whatever this is I want to do it. If you're okay with this...Nate." Adrien told him honestly.

"Really? You aren't mad like...I did this behind your back and I felt like I was jeopardizing this relationship and should get punched in the face." Nathanael admitted.

Adrien rolled his eyes as he reached for his hand before kissing it, then for Marinette's, "If you insist...I didn't know you were such a masochist."

"Adrien stop teasing." As she puffed, "So boys, are we good?"

"Yes." They said simultaneously.

"Good." As she smiled.

* * *

So when the next day Chloe accused Marinette of cheating on Adrien, Adrien proceed to getting in Nathanael face and kissed him.

Chloe's and probably half the class's jaw dropped. And then she was a blubbering mess when Marinette then kissed the stunned Nathanael. Too frozen to move before finally smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDEMPTION CHAPTER FROM THE SIN.
> 
> Also Marinette is an asshole how dare she.
> 
> Next time on Pressure: It's festival season EVERYONE GET YOUR #PLUR ON


	5. Peace pt. 1 (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of theeeeee 4 part festival arc I will be working on (Peace, Love, Unity, Respect)? This is going to be super explicit due to sexual content, drug/alcohol usage, profanity, and other inappropriate stuff (some non-con because I want to be semi-realistic). This is going to get a little weird/wild. Based on personal, solid experiences at music festivals and a variety of sources.

"Guys!" Nino came bursting through the class to sit at the desks by his best friends and girlfriend. He panted, hand on the shoulder of Adrien Agreste and one on his chair.

"Breathe Nino! _Breathe_!" Alya hyped up the drama, frantically fanning the boy.

"Oh god...guys..." He panted. "This is _big_!"

"Big how? Talk man." Adrien asked as Marinette watched as Nino pulled out a slightly wrinkled letter from his bag.

Alya picked it out the letter from his hand.

"Blah blah blah, we would like to formally welcome you to one of the most sensational festivals to rise from the western region: Coachella. We are happy to invite you and four additional friends to see you and many talented artists live in our very own SoCal paradise...what's a SoCal?" Alya asked.

"Coachella? In southern California? Dude that's amazing!" Adrien clapped him on the back, "That's one of the biggest music festivals in America. A lot of famous people play there for thousands. And it's _super_ hot and California is overall nice."

"You been there Adrien?" Marinette stared at the blond model.

"Just once, it was for business...my dad. We did that special festival issue in May and we did one of the best shoots there." Adrien said with a grin.

" _I KNOOOWWWW. FUCKING SHIT MAN_!" Nino cackled as he danced in his seat. "Keep reading!"

"With this very special event, we would like to reach out and award you the platinum package: Four additional artist tickets for you and your friends invited, camping accommodations if so needed, accessible parking, and VIP exclusive access to areas around Coachella." Alya raised a brow. "They're treating you like the next Madonna."

"They really, _really_ love French artists. Especially after Daft Punk blew up the entire game for DJs back when we were like _infants_." Nino smiled, eyes beaming.

"Nino we're so happy for you. This is a really _huge_ and important opportunity and we're there every step of the way." Marinette put a hand on his shoulder as Alya hugged him.

"Oh yes what a big talented boy you are!" Alya cooed, squishing Nino's face.

"Thvank yvew." Nino managed through squeezed cheeks and a cheesy kiss.

"Oh god, so that's the plan for spring break? You're leaving us to take all your family to Coachella?" Adrien fake pouted.

Nino huffed, " _Hell no,_ I will rather bury myself six feet under trash than take my family." As Nino yanked his friends down as they roared with laughter, making heads turn. "I'm taking you three."

"Awesome! Time to party! Adrien, get a jet for us, Marinette you bring the first aid and me and Nino, got the goods." As Alya wrapped an arm around Nino.

"Oh _god_ , you're going to get us banned from America before we even go there." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"You love me too." Alya blew a kiss at Marinette as she caught it.

"But wait, who's going to get the fourth ticket?" Adrien asked.

" _I WOULD LOVE TO_!" Chloe barged through on the desk, back arched and eyelashes batted furiously at Adrien. " I have never been to Chinchilla but I know _allll_ the artists."

"Coachella." Alya said, slightly amused eating invisible popcorn.

Adrien raised a brow, "Really? Did you know Nino was playing there?"

Chloe gasped falsely, "No! That is like, _so amazing_!"

"Did you also know that those are _his_ to tickets, and he gets to say who gets to go?" Alya hummed with a mischievous grin.

Chloe hummed, " _Absolutely_! If you let me go, my daddy will pay for _everything_ you guys need."

"Really?" Marinette growled.

"Will he pay you to _stay away_ if I asked? Besides I already decided on who's going." Nino folded his arms.

" _WHAT_?!" Chloe glared, "Who could possibly-"

"First of all Chloe you always tried to sabotage my gigs, pay other musicians to take over my slots at shows, and _tried_ to pay people to leak my albums. If you didn't have a dirty last name like Bourgeois, I would sue the living hell out of you." Nino pointed out.

"My father-!" Chloe blabbered helplessly as she was swimming in the saltiest ocean.

" _My father_!" Nino mocked, his chin jutted out.

" _Ugh_! What ever! I can get VIP tickets! And see the artists backstage...MINUS YOU!" Chloe roared.

Adrien put a hand on his cheek smiling but with the glint of a certain black alley cat. "But Chloe, all the tickets sold out already, since the first days."

Chloe wailed as she took off, the four friends slapping five.

"Nino baby, who are you inviting then?" Alya had a hand on her cheek.

"The person who help me sell physical copies of my album thanks to his awesome cover...Nathanael." Nino smiled.

* * *

"You want me to _what_?!" Nate eyes blown wide at Nino.

"Yes dude. You're the only other person I want to invite to this _crazy_ thing. Besides...Alya told me about your predicament with my best friends." Nino winked.

Nate laughed nervously, "I have _no idea_ what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about your fantasy world featuring class prez and your stud of a roommate."

" _Nino_!" Nate hushed as he looked around. People were too busy at their tables talking and eating. Alya frolicking off somewhere while Marinette and Adrien drifted off elsewhere in the school...hopefully not doing the unspeakable.

Nate shuddered, "N-nah I can't go..."

"Why not? It's a free trip with the cool kids dude!" Nino frowned.

"I...I got a lot of stuff to do over the break. Uh...portfolio polishing, internship researching, all that stuff. And! I have a commission." Nate made up excuses, where only one of that was true. He already got accepted for an internship but doesn't start until summer break. His portfolio was done, yet his commission was not. In fact, it wasn't even started.

"OK, I'll just ask Adrien what you're _really_ up to." Nino grinned. A red Nathanael grabbed Nino.

"Okay okay!" He groaned in defeat. "I just...don't think it would be a _good_ idea to be around that environment..."

"What? With us, you'll be A-okay...err...mostly. We all agreed if we get kinda...sorta fucked up, we were free to make out with some Americans...But, you probably don't like being around that kind of stuff being under the influence. We will definitely _not_ subdue you to drugs or any alcohol that's... _completely_ wrong. _Stupid peer pressure_. At least two of us will be sober at some time-" Nino rambled.

"No I meant _me_...I don't think...I can _control_ myself." Nathanael shuddered.

" _Oh_?" Nino raised a brow. "Hey dude, let loose. This is a huge festival. No one will judge you...except how you treat one another."

"Yeah...just to be clear I am perfectly fine...around you guys. But, just watch me...ok?" Nate asked.

Nino clapped him on the back, "Yes dude, that's what friends do."

* * *

So when school was let out for the week, the five friends huddled in a group outside to discuss the meet up plans for tomorrow night.

"Okay, you guys are responsible for certain supplies. That means whatever we need, only you got them. I will be sending a list of don't brings for the festival but we're sneaking in a bunch of shit that can get us arrested..." Nino hummed.

" _NINO_!" Alya faked a gasp.

"Don't worry, I can help with that." As Adrien flashed a Chat Noir grin. "Leave it to me and Nino ladies."

"Do I have to be the designated driver?" Marinette raised a brow, glancing at Nathanael who caught her glancing and blinked.

"What? What makes you think I'm _not_ capable?" Nathanael huffed.

"Okay, first of all you're Irish _and_ French. That is a sexy yet dangerous combination." Alya told him.

"I agree." Marinette said, fist bumping with Adrien. Nathanael blushed.

"I can get my father to loan us a jet though. A small one but it's going to be a few hours before we land in California anyway, and likely security are hired by him too so they won't check us for anything." Adrien also said, texting from his phone to Nathalie.

"Sweet! Room for my gear, to travel safety to and back home. Guys, don't pack for the year. Just a few change of clothes, some comfortable shoes, and protection." Nino chuckled.

" _NINO_!" Alya smacked his arm with a smile.

"SUNSCREEN BABE. Jeez it can hit the hundreds there." Nino huffed, with a sly grin. "I mean look how pale Marinette and Nate are they're going to be fried crispy brown by the end of the weekend."

"Oh but...I was going to bring condoms Nino." Nathanael proposed, but then stumbled at his choice of words and began rambling, "Because...umm...I don't know. Would be good to give out? Do Americans use protection?"

And everyone stared at him.

Nathanael was so dead with the way they exchanged mischievous glances among each other.

"We're going to pretend you weren't...implying anything there Nate." Marinette winked.

* * *

So in the later evening the next day, the five friends rode in Adrien's limo to the airport where they entered through gates and terminals, and were directed to the private jet.

On the plane, they put their luggage in a compartment as sat in the seats that were assembled dining room style. Three seats by a pullout table, facing each other. The plane took off about ten minutes after they were settled in.

Naturally almost, Alya and Nino sat together as the other three took their seats together, Nathanael by the window, Marinette in the middle, Adrien on the outside.

Nathanael took in the sight of his friends, how Nino wore a plain blue shirt, cargo shorts and while fanning himself with his bowler hat. How deliciously curvy and thick Alya was in a sleeveless red top and black shorts. How buff Marinette was with muscular arms and a toned torso peeking from her crop top and hipsters. And Adrien, loose with cut-off surfer shorts and a pale pink, deep V-neck top.

"My beautiful friends, I will not judge you for going wild and out. Alya babe, I'm sorry that I might be a bit unfaithful. My best friend might be glistening in sweat like Apollo himself." Nino acted dramatically, his hand on his chest and his long eyelashes batting at Adrien.

"I am literally breaking up with you." Alya spoke in a monotone voice.

" _NOOOOOO_. C'MON _PLEASEEEEE_. YOU CAN MAKE OUT WITH MARI!" Nino suggested.

" _What_?!" The three of the friends except Nathanael stared at him.

"That's my girlfriend, you _know_ that right...?" Adrien went along with it. "You have the right to make out with her if you want Alya I approve of it."

Alya's jaw dropped in disbelief.

" _ADRIEN_!" Marinette squealed, gripping his arm. As the boys slapped five roaring with laughter. Nathanael chuckled, sipping on Sprite and vodka.

"You guys are rude. Leaving Nathanael out of the action." Alya huffed. The man choked on his drink as he stared wide-eyed at the auburn-haired woman.

" _Leave_ me be, I'm trying to get _buzzed_." Nathanael grumbled into his rock glass, making obnoxious bubbles.

"You can't wait?" Nino smirked.

"Actually we'll be there in about twelve hours." Alya imputed.

"I hate to tell you all this but...I'm an alcoholic." As Nathanael raised his glass. Adrien followed suit as he reached for one the flight attendant was walking down the aisle with, as if reading their minds.

"Then we'll all be buzzed together. A little pre-party before the party." Adrien winked, raising a glass.

Nino nodded, taking a glass. "Doesn't mean I can't take a drink. I got a day to chill before my set."

"Guys, we can _all_ have a glass. Cheers." Marinette smiled as she raised her glass. "To Nino and Nathanael, for excellent teamwork and debuting a beautiful album."

The group cheered as they chinked glasses.

* * *

About a few hours into the groupie's bedtime, Nathanael slowly woke up, glancing out the window where in the far distance was the sun rising in some other region of the world. He never been to California; hearing it was a haven for American celebrities and businesses. His friend Kai would tell him all about how expensive it is living there, but many celebrities went to amazing schools there and it's just where artists like them should get their cement shoes.

Then from nearby, he heard some voices. Tilting his head slightly, he saw Alya and Nino sleeping on each other, so the other voices had to be...

"Are you scared?" He could hear a more masculine voice whisper from nearby, it had to be Adrien.

"No, just a little anxious. About all of this..." Marinette told him.

"It's okay, we're all here. And we're going to take care of each other, that's what friends are for." Adrien told her in such a soothing voice that made Nathanael swallow a bit.

"I feel like we forced Nate to come." Marinette sighed. As Nate froze. "What if he doesn't like...all of this?"

"If he doesn't like it...he can tell us that himself, and we'll make sure he's comfortable and if not...let's hope we don't have to leave him out." Adrien told her.

Nathanael was actually more at ease that they cared about his well being a lot more, despise it was actually Nino who insisted on him coming. He thought he would be a burden to them, hence warning Nino of his behavior. But instead, _they_ thought they were a burden to him of all people. He wanted to tell them that wasn't true. He was...maybe a bit happy to get this festival experience.

"I guess..." As Marinette yawned, "Let's sleep."

He listened to them shuffle, feeling a weight settle on his shoulder as he glanced over and saw Marinette rest her head on his shoulder. His chest thumped rapidly as he closed his eyes and focused counting his breaths until he fell back asleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine butterfly." Nino yawned as Nate was one of the last to wake up. He felt something trickle on the side of his mouth as he slowly woke up. Stretching and wiping his mouth, he looked around and saw Marinette and Alya gone.

"And the beauty king has awaken!" Nino checked as Nate blinked. He groaned, reaching for a cup of what was supposedly nicely brewed tea. Sipping it, he watch Adrien take a large bite out of a breakfast burrito.

"Morning Nate." Nino got up from his seat, stretching. "Slept nice on Marinette I saw."

Nathanael almost choked on his tea, "W-what?"

"He was just comfortable, I'll let it pass." Adrien said with a mouthful of food.

"Hey, hey pretty boy." Nino snapped his fingers at a cat with a stuffed-face and wide-eyes. "Chew, swallow, and then talk. Jeez you're like a tomcat around us...Gabriel is going to think we're a terrible influence."

"Your mom's a terrible influence." Adrien continued talking with his mouthful as Nino's eye twitched at Adrien's sass.

"Watch it pretty boy, I might actually sick Alya on Marinette, especially if she had a few drinks..." Nino threatened. Adrien took a large gulp as Nathanael watched the show chuckling.

"Speaking of, where are they?" Nathanael wondered, his urge to empty his bladder steadily returning. He started to get up with a hand on his belt.

"Wandering around somewhere...bathroom?" Nino asked. Nate nodded as Adrien pointed a thumb to the back of the jet. Sauntering off, Nathanael looked around for the bathroom, the aisle to the cargo area shrinking as Nathanael walked through to face a door that marked 'Restroom'.

Sighing with relief, he was going to open the door when he heard giggling from inside. He held his breath, his hand hovering over the handle before pressing his ear to the door.

_Alya stop that!_

_Mmm you're the one who wanted to share the bathroom_

_I needed help w-with...a-ah..._

_Hmmmm? You said something mon'amie?_

_We don't have time for this...what if someone wants to use the bathroom?_

_We can share, they will just have to watch._

_Alya-haah...hmmmph!_

Nathanael yanked his head back so fast the back of his head collided with the wall as he mildly swore. Rubbing it, he realized he blew his cover as the shuffling in the bathroom stopped.

"Who's out there?" Alya asked.

"It's...me..." Nate half-smiled, not trusting the level of confidence in his voice. "I need to...pee."

" _COME IN MON TOMATE_!" Alya yelled back as he heard the other voice began bickering and complaining at her casual invitation.

"Are you sure? I can...hold it if you need more time." Nate swallowed feeling his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"Yes!" Alya even opened the door for him as he stared wide-eyed at how closely Alya was holding Marinette, hunched over slightly on the sink as he took too long to find the right words to say. Alya stood behind her friend, an arm around her waist and a free hand from opening the door as she grinned at him.

"Morning Nate. Come in." Alya invited as Nate was unsure as Marinette had a hand over her mouth, Alya slowly raising her hand up her shirt. Nate tried not to look, slipping past them as he made his way to the toilet. He stood there, about to unzip his pants when he froze and slowly turned his head to the two ladies.

"Umm...are you guys going to...?" Nate hinted at a moment of privacy, not sure what will happen if he whipped out his dick to pee in front of his friends' girlfriends, who were...practically on each other.

"Do you want us to leave?" Alya taunted, dragging a bit of her tongue on the nape of Marinette's neck.

"I...would think that would be better umm...some privacy, and f-for you girls-" He didn't quite understand why were they so provocative around each other than with their boyfriends...unless...

"Nate, it's okay, we can leave...I understand you need some alone time with Jr." Marinette's eyes hovered over his waist as he gaped at her.

"No way! I honestly, need to pee." Nate pleaded.

"Let's goooo." Alya groaned, "Just going to have to finish topping this cake with frosting later." As she winked at Marinette, wandering off. Marinette closed the door behind her as Nathanael swallowed before unzipping his pants.

_He wasn't going to last this weekend._

* * *

Nathan returned from his morning leak to his friends seated eating breakfast the attendants made. He glanced at Marinette and Alya, both barely phased by the event that transpired about two minutes ago. He ran a hand through his bang as he sat down with some eggs buttery biscuits.

Nino cleared his throat as Adrien mischievously eyed his friend back.

"So Nate, was it _hard_ finding the bathroom?" Adrien's smug eyes stared at the artist. Nathanael slightly squinted at him as he thought he sounded weird. But he decided, two can play that game.

"Not really, it was a _tight_ fit that's all." Nate took a bite of his eggs as he leveled his glance at Alya, raising a brow.

"Marinette and I had to _force_ our way in, gotta have perfect makeup." Alya winked, catching on Nate.

"Was that before or after Nate _came_ in?" Adrien felt his lips tugging into a smug grin.

"Before, wish we had a bit _longer_ to fix up our makeup." Marinette softly pouted. Alya checked her face, a hand on her cheek as they stared intensely.

"You are just perfect." Adrien stole the words out Alya's mouth as she nodded at her best friend. Nathanael coughed as the groupie heard the speakers cue in for an announcement.

 _"Passengers, we will be arriving in Los Angeles International Airport in approximately fifteen minutes. Please fasten your seat belts until we have arrived and safely landed."_ The pilot announced as the speakers clicked over.

Nino felt a grin rise up, "We're almost here! I mean, it doesn't start until tomorrow but we need to rest early and be energized for the first day!"

Adrien agreed, "We can Uber to the hotel, and walk around a bit when we get there."

"That would be sweet." Nate said as the girls nodded. They fastened their seat belts as they prepared for the landing, as Nathanael stared out into the window, the large buildings and trees amazing him. As the group of friends tensed up as the jet was coming to a landing, Nathanael felt something tight clench his knee, looking down to see Marinette's hand as the other gripped Adrien's on the armrest.

As Nathanael took slow breaths, trying to not think about the landing, his mind wandered about to the bathroom scene earlier he almost walked into...wondering is the guys knew...

Oh for _fuck's_ sake, he saw Nino looking at Adrien as if they were planning it all along.

 _And the innuendos_! Were they doing this on purpose or did they think he was that dull? If he had a chance he would pin that smug Agreste in the corner and-

_Okay Nate, take this bottle of water and drink it because you're acting pretty damn thirsty. There's no way-_

"AND WE HAVE LAAAAANDED" Nino announced before the pilot could, grinning ear to ear as everyone was looking out early morning in LA. He could feel the audible gasp from Alya and Marinette as he slowly turned to the window, basking in the beautiful horizon that was beginning to peak out from the distance.

"Welcome to LA guys." Adrien announced again before the pilot queued in the speaking reminding them to take all their belongings and have a safe experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters is where...things accelerate ;)


	6. Love pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first off: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS.
> 
> I started school, and was slowly typing away on mobile (terrible habit but where my creativity strikes when I'm on the road) and suddenly this chapter got SUPER LONG and then I wanted to try and release it yesterday just to say I released it last month (HAHA) but sadly I fell ASLEEP last night editing it so I was like FUCK.
> 
> So right now I'm literally releasing this before I have to head out for the day.
> 
> SECOND, I AM STILL ON MY BREAK FROM WRITING SO THAT'S WHY I BEEN REALLY SLOW RELEASING THIS. Let's all pretend it's still summer for another two months.
> 
> THIRDLY, THESE CHAPTERS WILL CONTAINS DRUG-USAGE, UNDERAGE DRINKING BY THE LAWS IN THE U.S (technically they're legal in France and right now I'm moreso abiding by their rules in this fic) SO THEY'RE TECHNICALLY ILLEGALLY DRINKING IN THE STATES BY LAW.
> 
> But who cares they're being 40% responsible.
> 
> FOURTHLY, (yes you guessed it) there is going to be another part (or two) and I will be releasing them later this month or November to wrap up the arc, and work on holiday arcs or some sad stuff because I love writing about sad stuff. I have a lot of work to do, preparing for portfolio day and my FUTURE. But fear not, I am still working on this because I do love writing this fic (I JUST DON'T HAVE T I M E).
> 
> (Really though...almost 10k words?)

It was a couple hours the cul de sac landed in LA that they spent a bit enjoying the views. Nino had got his equipment taken care of in a storage house where he called someone to pick up his equipment. The group were now getting to know their Uber driver for the majority of the trip to their hotel. Her name was Liz and had been living in California for about fourteen years. She recently been driving for Uber for a couple months and complimented the group being the most entertaining passengers she had in weeks. Nathanael sat by Nino and Adrien as the girls fell asleep in the back, listening to the guys talk to the Uber driver.

"So are you guys here for that big festival this weekend?" Liz asked.

"Yes, my friend here is performing tomorrow." Adrien spoke English fluently. "This will be my second time going, but my friends' all firsts."

"Oh really? Congratulations to you pal! You're setting a big name performing here. America is really diverse with our tastes in music, and I'm sure they're going to love your music! Do you have a card?"

"Yes I do." Nino spoke up. "I appreciate the kind words. It's one of my biggest gigs ever so I don't want to screw up."

"You'll warm up to the vibes...I went to Coachella a couple years ago...I saw this two robots perform and it was one of the _best_ things I ever experienced!" Liz said. "I think they were called-"

"Daft Punk Daft Punk!" Nino began chanting.

"Yes! They were so...unique and they really lit up that festival...it was one of the most beautiful things I ever seen. Hey, when you get to experience moments like that, it changes your life some way. I fell more in touch with my artistic side. So I drive part-time with Uber and do art." Liz told them.

"Really!? My friend Nate here is an artist as well! He draws illustrations and comics." Nino nudged Nate as he sipped his water. His attention was fully on the Uber as he heard she was also an artist.

"Hey, you keep doing your thing, and no matter what, you'll find some way of getting there. Doing the right way." Liz gave advice. "Anyway, we're coming close to the exit just so you know."

"That was very quick." Adrien complimented the driver. "I expected some bad traffic."

"Not yet...wait until tomorrow, probably a lot worse." Liz smirked as she kept her eyes on the road.

* * *

So when their Uber driver pulls up in their four star hotel suite, Nathanael did the honors of prodding the girls awake as they grumbled and swore thank you to the lovely driver. Before she had pulled away Nathanael double checked the back seats to make sure nothing was left behind.

"And uh, Nate, careful yourself around your friends...I see the way you look at them." Liz told him when everyone else was gathering their luggage to check in.

Nathanael swallowed, before a call from Nino shouted him to come over already.

" _I can only try_." He told himself.

After Nino checked in for his friends under his last name, they were escorted to the upper floor condominium. A two bedroom and bathroom love suite with an extravagant view over the magnificent city. Glass sliding doors and marble counter top and sleek white finishing furniture.

"Nino, how much was all of _this_?!" Alya almost screamed before burying herself deep in the love seat. Nino whistled lowly, saying more than enough.

"It cost me almost fifty hours a week and a few gigs for about three weeks straight to rack up enough. Hey, I wanted us to be comfortable for the weekend, and I wasn't too sure of the camping as accommodations..." Nino rubbed his stubby chin.

Marinette fell suit with Alya as Nathanael moved his bag by the enormous closet by the door.

"Don't worry, I can cover this for you. You're going to the man of the hour tomorrow and the least you can do is _chill_." Adrien assured Nino as he grinned, before half hugging.

"Thanks, now, what's the plan dudes and sisters? You wanna take a tour around or break the bed in?" Nino asked the groupie.

Marinette hummed, "I think there's enough time to kill to take a tour and stroll about the area? Is anyone else too tired to come along?"

Nathanael faked a yawn before plopping on the couch with his back to his friends.

"I could use a nap...you guys go without me." Nate stifled another yawn, more real than the first one. He was truly tired, but was not obligated to _cock block_ his friends while on this trip. He was merely supporting Nino, and he was going to behave.

"C'mon Nate, it's just a little walk around the area. See what's here and can check out. You might like it you know?" Adrien insisted.

Nathanael also agreed, but an almost sympathetic look from Marinette almost shattered him. A passionate pair of bluebell eyes bore into his, and merely entranced him in a way he was floating off his feet.

But Nate has a certain amount of willpower. "Seriously, I'll be okay. When you guys get back I'll be well rested."

"Uh, it's only 11AM. And knowing how naps work, you're going to barely able to sleep tonight." Alya hinted with a eyebrow waggle.

Nathan stared at Alya with slightly narrowed blue eyes.

"That's it. Adrien and Marinette, do us the honors." Nino announced.

The power couple exchanged glances, before nodding and slowly approaching Nate, flexing their tone arms and hands. A frightened Nathanael clutched the pillow tightly as he await his faith.

* * *

"It's so hot!" Alya said outloud with a groan. The groupie however had plastered themselves with sunscreen before leaving the house.

While a disgruntled Nathanael pouted in the arms of Adrien and Marinette; that effortlessly held him underneath with one arm each. They both grinned as they carried Nathanael, onlookers not questioning their motives.

"This is embarrassing and I hate you all." Nate said nonchalantly.

"Oh don't get me started _hun_. I pay dollars to get manhandled by those two." Alya huffed at the red-headed.

"This. Is. Embarrassing. _Why_ would you want this?!" Nate squirmed until a firm look from Adrien stilled him.

"The question is, why wouldn't you?" Nino said with a slowly forming grin.

"Oh, _my god_." Nathanael wanted to sink into the sidewalk pavement if it meant never living another day with his friends teasing him endlessly.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of walking and grabbing a drink at a pub, Nino decided they should head back to the apartment and simmer down. Along the way, Nathanael was released and walked behind Alya while staying close to Adrien.

Their hands brushed as Nathanael's nerves went haywire from the subtle contact. For a moment he pretended it was nothing, until a firm grip on his hand woke him. He tried his best to act normal but his brain decided to act a little dumb and he managed a more than audible squeak.

Marinette, Nino, and Alya all turned their heads to the source of the noise.

"You good?" Alya raised a brow.

"Yeah." He croaked, clearing his throat.

"Good. Anyway, I got something to show you guys at the crib." Nino told them. "Secret... _stuff_."

"It's time." Alya announced, as they reached their destination, checking back in and taking the elevator up, Adrien long removed his hand as Nathan shortly missed the feeling of that warmth.

Entering the condo, Nino guided his comrades to his and Alya's room, before going into the walk-in closet and reaching into a bag behind his suitcase. Alya leaned on the door frame as the rest watched.

"What is he doing?" Marinette asked. Nathanael had a hunch especially when he caught a whiff of something strong from his duffel bag when entering the suite.

"Catch!" As Nino tossed a bag of brownies for Marinette, some bag of dried mushrooms for Nathanel, and a bag with tiny packets that look like tiles of colorful murals to Adrien.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is my stash." Nino told them, "LSD, shrooms some gourmet cannabis brownies THANKS TO MARINETTE." Nino announced, "And, just an extra stash of cannabis for the weekend to get high of and simmer down with. You get to chose, one at a time in _smallllll_ portions."

Adrien gaped, "YOU baked the brownies?! _How_ did your parents not know?"

Marinette winked, blowing a kiss to her boyfriend, "It's a secret."

Nathanael held the bag of rancid shrooms between his fingers, "And how exactly did you get all of this inside the States? This is enough dope to get us locked up for months? _Years_?" As he eyed the smaller bag of weed as he waggled his brows.

"I proposed that my friends and _myself_ should enjoy being under the influence for a bit...and nothing but a bit preparing can do no harm. That is if...you guys _are_ planning on being sober-"

"Nope."

"Nada"

" _Uhhhh_..." Nathanael drawled, knowing he wanted to do more than his share of drinking and getting high. He was familiar with such drugs, having to experiment with some with his other friends in the art club at school back home. On numerous occasions he has gotten cross-faded, and he would damn to have his friend babysit him if he tried drinking and taking LSD or smoking weed.

"Nate..." Marinette began, "You don't have to do this...but if you like, we would appreciate if you enjoyed this experience with us."

Nino cleared his throat, "If it's okay, we just want a smoke a little of this tonight. Please?"

Nathanael slowly nodded, "That's all I'm down for now...and a drink maybe."

Adrien grinned, squeezing his arm, "Excellent. I'll go mix us some drinks."

Alya took out a large bong with space colors from a case and grabbed Nino, "I'll get snacks and we'll set up."

Marinette's hand drifted to Nathanael's shortly after being alone in the closet, "Thank you, you want to get relaxed on the couch?"

Nathanael looked down at her bluebells, as he swallowed, running a hand through a lock of hair from his bang. "Y-yeah.."

* * *

After taking a seat on the sofa next to Marinette and Adrien; after mixing a tropical cocktail, they took their cheers and sipped the drink. Nate tasted gin, vodka, pineapple, fruit punch, passion fruit, mango, and a hint of Mountain Dew and Sprite as they watch Nino and Alya light the bong.

"Hold on! Save the drink for later man...here take a hit." As Nino stopped for a moment before passing the bong to Adrien, "As much as our parents would _heavily_ disapprove of us doing such-"

" _Sinful_." Adrien shook his head mockingly.

"Such _sinful_ deeds, I would remind everyone what happens in Cali, _stays here_. And once again...I thank you for coming along in this wonderful experience."

The cul de sac cheered as they raised their glasses and all took turns taking hits off the bong, a few coughs in between the few firsts puffs, while Alya switched her Bluetooth radio to some mellow music mixes Nino played at some clubs back home.

After about fifteen minutes, Nathanael was one of the first to start feeling nice, already downed his drink after taking a few puffs, so he was waiting for the sweetness to kick in.

He watched his friends talk about back home, what they plan on doing tomorrow that introduce their less sober side of themselves; which included half-naked lap dances, crowd-surfing, and making out with people.

It wasn't long before Nino decided all his friends had enough and was enjoying giggling and barely keeping up with conversations, Alya beginning to get frisky and as well tease-stripping, a less intoxicated Nino holding her back. Adrien lazily leaned back against the cushioned seat of the couch, an arm around Marinette as he side glanced Nate when he wasn't looking.

Nathanael had ate up his portion of snacks, lounging and watching everyone enjoy themselves and the tingly sensation throughout his body. It was a fuzzy warm feeling from the tips of his fingers to his toes and he felt himself grinning like a sailor.

It was only close to evening after an hour or so of getting high, a few more hours before they could safely knock out and wake up fairly early and well rested none the less.

Nathanael watched as Nino stumbled to get on his feet and switch the TV on to a sci-fi mystery show, while casually starting a conversation with a beyond-sober Alya.

"Nathanael sit up here babe." He heard Marinette call for him. He tilted his head back so his eyes were _directly_ on hers.

"Come." Marinette repeated, and he obliged like a puppy. He slowly crawled back, before getting enough strength to do a push up on the couch. Adrien's eyes bore into his as Nate casually leaned close to cuddle with them on the couch.

"Uhhhh you're _so soft_ but like... _fucking_ buff." Nathanael groaned into Marinette's hair, wrapping an arm around her while overlapping with one of Adrien's arm.

"Careful...she will probably rip your arm off." Adrien drawled, his eyes wavering over a giggling Marinette, her teeth biting her lip while watching Nino and her best friend Alya make out.

Nathanael froze in realization, "I got a hard-on from the thought of her breaking my arm." Then he cackled, looking up at the ceiling, a very not-sober Marinette gasped before shoving him.

"I _wouldn't_ break your arm... _everrrrr_. Besides you need to _rub_ one out _sometimessss_." Marinette sung, seating side to side.

Adrien gaped before cackling, his laughter deep and resonating something deep in Nate. He swallowed.

"Oh? I'll just use my _other_ arm. I'm an _artist_ after all..." Nate teased, sipping the watery contents from his rock glass. A mischievous glance cross between him, Mari, and Adrien and they exchanged glances.

"Or maybe no arms..." Adrien mumbled, taking nibbles from a cheesy chip from a bag.

"Adrien!" Marinette gasped.

" _Excuuuuuuuuuuse_ us." Nino managed while carrying a beyond-sober Alya with an arm, "If you would guys mind I'll be taking this lady to bed. I think she _uhhhh_...had about a glass or two more than me."

"Go on ahead _Siiirr_ Nino." Adrien saluted, "We shall see you in the morning."

Nate and Marinette waved as Nino escorted Alya to their bed leaving the three young adults on the couch (and floor) lounging.

Nathanael was the first to get up, stumbling as he managed to walk towards the kitchen, maybe more stable than his two friends that were canoodling. He grabbed three bottles of water and walked back over to them giving the bottles of water, then leaning on the counter. Adrien and Marinette thanked him as they drank the water.

"Y'know, now that I think about it...we only ate snacks all day." Adrien hummed.

"Ughhhh...going to feel like _shit_ in the morning." Marinette groaned.

"Shut up and drink the water ladies." Nathanael insisted as they lazily toasted their water bottles before downing it.

"Okay. What time is it?" Adrien asked.

"Close to 9PM I think." Marinette squinted at the clock. A friend yawned at the cue of the time.

"I'm _so_ tired..." Nathanael leaned on the counter, drinking the water. He watched his friends slowly start to get up.

"We should all go to bed." Marinette insisted, gripping onto Adrien's arm. Nathanael nodded for them to go to the room as he slowly made his back to the couch.

"Uh," Adrien stopped him with a firm grip on his arm, "and _you_ are going...?"

Nathanael swallowed, the intense half-lid eyes of Adrien Agreste.

"It's...umm, two bedrooms. Alya and Nino got one so I was going to crash here-" Nathanael then felt a warm sensation as Marinette pressed her breasts against his arm as he swallowed; once more captivated by her intense glance. Filled with desire and passion and something Nathanael couldn't have because she was not his...

"We're sleeping all together on the one bed. It's more than big enough being a king-sized one. So don't _bullshit-_ -" Adrien poked his chest, "around and tell me you're sleeping on the _fucking_ couch, got it tomato head?"

Nathanael nodded slowly as Marinette giggled, tugging both of the men's wrists towards the other vacant room, still too intoxicated to protest or argue anymore really.

* * *

So once they reached the bedroom, taking baths became problematic as to who went first. Nathanael insisted because he was tired from earlier and, still intoxicated a bit, would prefer settling in first before the couple got a bit too handy for his pleasure.

He swallowed at the thought of taking care of his own needs, having little to no time in the past week to really unwind. Not sure if the handful of time he had while his head under a warm shower, or perhaps wait...

He groaned, his own hand wandering to pass over his shaft and the head, throbbing and hard in his palm. He hesitated, wondering if he would got too loud _and then they would hear..._

So he shuddered, waiting to take care of himself later on as he rinsed himself and stepped out the shower in a tank top and boxer briefs. He opened the door to see the couple already with their necessities and sleepwear as Nathanael blushed before muttering "'cuse me", and stepping pass to lay in bed. He swore he heard a chuckle from one of them and Marinette side-glancing his ass.

His high mostly worn down, but Marinette and Adrien were still high, hearing a commotion from the bathroom, that easily indicated they were having their own 'fun'.

So Nathanael just decided to take his side of the bed at the end and fall asleep on his side.

* * *

* * *

" _Goooooood_ morning." Nathanael heard a husky voice murmur in his ear as he shuddered, rolling over and hug the closest thing to him, still dreaming.

"That's literally cute as hell. Ugh." Nathanael could make out a louder Nino from his ears, not sure he was still dreaming or what.

Quickly, he felt his lower gut tug as a pair of arms slowly unwrapped around him as he slowly opened his eyes. Staring intensely, a pair of cloudy green eyes mirrored his own cobalt blues. Nathanael froze at the sight of Adrien, and in his current position as he hugged around his lower back in his arms, he was suddenly aware of a mischievous Nino snickering, but no Mari and Alya to be seen.

"I..." He felt himself scramble out the model's arms, his face and ears warming as his heart was racing, his back straight against the headboard as he freaked out and fell off the bed flailing.

"Hey, are you alright Nate?" Adrien slid over the edge of the bed giving Nate a hand. He stood him up as Nathanael thanked him once more, as he shyly pulled down the front of his tank.

Nino grinned, "Some of us slept _pretty_ well. Anyway, you guys can get dressed and head out to the living room to join us for breakfast. I was gonna get our passes before we head out. We got a long day ahead."

Adrien grinned at Nino, "Give us a few minutes to get dressed and all..."

Nino's brows waggled as Adrien closed the door in him, before stripping off his shirt. Nathanael swallowed as he pushed his red hair back out his eyes.

"You should wear your hair back, you look way cuter." Adrien manage to blurt out as Nathanael turned pink, staring back at the gorgeous model.

"Thanks...that means a... **lot**." Nate said thanks before sitting on the edge of the bed, glancing at his luggage.

Marinette by this time had got out the bathroom, wearing a camisole and cute panties, glancing at the two men sitting across each other on the bed.

"Get ready boys, we have a party to get ready for." Marinette told them before digging in her luggage for her romper dress.

Nathanael felt like _dying_.

Mostly from blue balls, but from sheer blushing all throughout the trip. He wasn't going to live to the end of spring break.

* * *

Nathanael did dress festival appropriate he thought, with a deep V-neck and purple cut-off beach shorts and a small chain necklace around his neck. He considered Adrien's advice and wore his hair back in a tight bun and a bandanna.

His friends, god his friends, were _beautiful_.

Nino was DJ ready, wearing a bowler hat, a loose fitting white shirt that was mostly thin and cool, and a pair of cut off green shorts and low-tops. His right arm decorated with the festival wristband and other decorative jewelry. His top was transparent enough to make out his back and rib tattoos, more visible if he got wet at any point of the day...probably _soon_.

Alya picked out a crop top and very short shorts that snug her ass like a plump apple. Any type of dancing, she would be able to seduce a man to her knees (hopefully not his, being at the mercy of his other friends at the moment.) Her auburn hair was braided into two rows, her hair pinned up with bobbys and a flower crown. Her eyes lined with light eyeliner and shadow that was partially glitter, as well as her ears decorated with smiley face studs. Her lips were lightly glossed with some pink lip gloss and yet it made Nathanael imagine dripping ice cream from her tongue... If he wasn't so pinned on two other people, he would let Alya destroy him.

And there were his problematic favorites: Adrien and Marinette.

Marinette wore a tri-color romper that stopped low on her shoulders, dipped into her sternum with the dress stopping high on her thigh to barely call them hems of the dress. Her neck decorated with a colorful gemstone of a choker. Her hair pinned in two twin buns and with pinned up flowers alike to Alya's. Her eyes lightly shadowed and contoured that made her bluebell eyes blaze like a cool fire, her lips slightly redder than usual. He merely clenched the hem of his shorts with the way she had her hands under her chin as everyone dined in their breakfast.

And then Adrien. The model did not had to put on an extravagant look as he knew how messy, sweaty, and hot festivals were. He kept it simple with a loose white tunic shirt with a deeper cut down the chest, exposing a cat paw tattoo lamely on the upper right of his breastplate. He wore pink khaki shorts, fashionable socks and comfortable shoes that were slightly dirty. His hair was messy, but thankfully not as long as he used to have it. His eyes merely glowing with mischief as he sat with an arm around Marinette, listening to Nino and Alya converse until they finished eating.

"Alright, everyone finished packing?" Nino checked as they all chimed. "Good because we won't be back until way later." As he give his friends the special artist wristbands for festival admittance, and double checked them. He even stuffed his Stash in his satchel.

And with that, they requested an Uber to take them to the Coachella festival event.

* * *

 On the way there, Nathanael was starting to feel a bit nice.

That might have something to do with the bit of weed Nino had rolled up in a blunt before catching their Uber.

So making sure their wristbands were in firmly, Nino had gave them all the okay. Nathanael glanced over Alya, Marinette, and Adrien, all calm and cool in the backseat while Nathanael's thigh was being molested by the caresses from Marinette's own hand. He swallowed visibly, glancing out the window.

Fifteen minutes later, their Uber talks to Nino to where he should park, as he points directions. Nathanael reach between his legs for the camelbacks to his friends Alya and Adrien, as well as himself.

Exiting the Uber, they could hear the distant thumping of music being played, hundreds of people making their way to the gates in all sorts of fashionable festival attires as the French kids admired the Americans. Some with little to no clothes, some with extreme outfits like onesies and costumes...

Nino pointed to the VIP/Artist entrance that was way less crowded, the spring in Cali feeling more like a scorching summer. Barely checked at all, they were pat down and asked to get their bags checked. After seeing the cul de sac was with Nino, they greeted them warmly and didn't bother checking his loaded satchel and they all exchanged glances walking through the gates, tapping their wristbands for entry.

In that moment, Nino cackle and exhaling as he and Adrien roughhoused; the two men not believing how easily they snuck in so much substance.

"Holy shit, and now I don't have to keep bringing stuff in...I have a locker dude!" Nino grinned, hugging Alya as Nate shook his head.

"Excellent..." Adrien and the rest breezed through the light crowd, many holding their cans of beer and liquor as they took in the beautiful view of the entire desert of California. There were at least a few thousand people roaming around tents, stages, amusements as the collective thumps of music from the nearest stage appealed to them.

"So guys uh, I gotta go check in with stage crew, here look at this map." Nino showed them the map of the festival grounds and pointed at a tent that was a walk from where they were. "This is where I'm going to be at from 2-3:15. Be there or...just be there."

"Don't worry we will okay?" Marinette kissed him on the cheek.

"And it's...almost 12PM." Alya nodded, "Cool, we'll be there okay babe?" As she wrapped her arms around his neck smiling. They kissed, longer than Nathanael anticipates with Nino grasping her hip with a hand and trailing down her thigh.

Nathanael glanced away, a glimpse of a few other festival goers taking a double glance. Adrien and Marinette cough in harmony making the intimate couple flinch back, awkwardly adjusting themselves.

"Got a bit carried away." Nino chuckled. He handed Nathanael his 'golden' satchel before looking him in the eye.

"Nathanael, what ever you do, don't let people know you're loaded. You'll get swarmed by bros and chicks alike, trying to buy off from you. Also, my friends, don't take any substance from strangers...and you know the rest." Nino clapped Nathanael's shoulder. "I'll see you guys soon."

"Later!" Nathanael watched the DJ walk off with his hands in his pockets, greeting a few VIPs and some of the staff/stage crew scattered about. He hopped into a golf cart before taking off to where his performance was going to be at.

And now they were down to a quad in their little cul de sac. Nathanael managed to fit his satchel into his bag as the group stood around.

"Adrien, you know around this place better than us, care for a tour?" Alya smirked at the model as he glanced at her.

"Umm, actually I barely know since we were mostly in VIP for about two days. But I mostly walked around with secret service and checked out some cool stages." Adrien told them.

"Alright let's do that." Marinette agreed looping her arm through his as Nathanael watched.

"Before we do that uh...can we get water filled up? It's mad warm..." Nathanael groaned, squinting into the sun. The heat and his high was getting to him surely.

"Yes please." Alya agreed as they followed each other to the nearest watering station.

* * *

 Coachella was huge and overwhelming honestly to Nathanael. How many people attended and some of them acting like sheer wild animals with whatever drugs or alcohol they were drinking. Nathanael made sure to stay close to his friends as they filled up on their canteens since it was a bit crowded.

Awkwardly, he stood close behind Alya, almost hip to hip while she filled up Nino's camelback she was using for now. He place a hand on the edge of the sink as she hummed.

"Nate Nate, getting pretty bold aren't we?" As she turned around, smirking as she checked him out. Nathanael swallowed before moving aside for him to fill his canteen.

"N-no...it was just crowded...I didn't want to fall on you." Nathanael told her honestly.

"It's okay I'm just messing with you. Besides, you're already checking out _mon cher_ and _ma chere_..." Alya hinted at Adrien and Marinette. Nathanael closed his canteen when it was filled with water and slug it over his back as the two of them left the line.

"Am I not allowed to check out two beautiful people out of bounds?" Nathanael grumbled.

"You're free to do whatever you're comfortable with. And I know Mari and Adrien would not mind... especially the way they been looking at you." As they walked towards them, Nate turning red.

"They're teasing me...I hate it." Nathanael huffed.

"They are very serious." Alya assured. "Trust me the weekend is only starting."

* * *

 By the time they had wandered to a tent and settled with an indie/alternative rock band, Nathanael felt his body relax and sway to the music along with a warmth settling and going through his bloodstream, his high increasing. He watched his friends dance; Alya with her arms in the air and Marinette close to Adrien's side. He swallowed, as that sinking feeling sunk deeper inside him.

Around him were a bunch of people in color, and those of color, watching the stage as the calming lyrics sunk in along with the melody.

"I dig this...!" Alya told her pals over the music as they agreed. Nathanael drank from his camelback as he stared ahead of the crowd as a song was drawn to a close and the audience clapped.

They didn't stay long, wandering through the desert venue with sand kicking up and dust about, to where the gang each one by one pulled up bandannas over their mouths so they would to choke to death.

It was way better when they gravitated towards a slightly larger stage with a VIP section, where they flashed their wristbands and were allowed in. Nate caught a few wavering eyes of girls (and guys) glance over him and his friends, almost admiring their behavior.

Adrien then gravitated towards Nate before pulling his hand towards the bar where Alya and Marinette sat, staring at each other.

"I could kiss you, ya know?" Alya told her proudly in front of her boyfriend as he shrugged. Nathanael's eyes were wide though, as Marinette ears turned pink. She turned away to order an apple cider beer, taking sips before offering.

"She's right, I would just probably walk over to Nate." As he tugged the tunic shirt as if it was getting too hot, despite the material being very thin, cool, and white.

"And do what?" At that moment, Nathanael immediately regret it. The music in the back ground thumping electronic music delight, but not enough to sound out the intensity in Adrien's eyes as if they both knew the answer.

And the shitty ally cat in him grinned. He approvingly glanced at Marinette before leaning down and kissing the corner of his mouth, dragging a tip of his tongue across.

Alya dramatically gasped, "Code black!"

Nathanael froze, the music more muffled by his ears and his heartbeat clearer than anything else. How his hand was glued around his beer bottle and staring off into the strobelight effects behind the counter-top.

"Adrien you just broke him." Marinette told him, astonished as he stared at Nate.

"Aww man, I was hopping for a little of that _later_ on..." Adrien smirked, before leaning over the counter, watching the performance on stage, the people a level below dancing to the music.

Nathanael shivered with excitement as he followed after Alya and Marinette as they leaned over the railing watching the show, swaying and dancing to the beat. Adrien took his place behind Marinette, his arms around her and his chin on her head. And they stayed there, dancing and moving their hips against each other as they had their arms wrapped around.

"Hey." Nathanael turned his head, seeing a tanner male figure with black hair and light brown eyes. A dangerous look on his face with brows too sharp, and a grin hungry like a shark.

"Hey." Nathanael pressed his heavier American accent.

The male offered a hand, leaning on the railing next to him. "Name's Dom. You?"

Nathanael swallowed, shaking his hand firming, "Nate."

Dom nodded, glancing over at his friends busy watching the show that was over soon. "Ahhh, came to watch Fool's Gold?"

"Fool's Gold?" Nate raised a brow before staring at the stage, "That's what they're called?"

Dom laughed, "Yeah you didn't know? Is this your first year here?"

Nate nodded, "All of us. We're sorta here thanks to my friend."

Dom raised a brow before glancing at his hand. Seeing the orange wristband he saw " **ARTIST** " written on it.

"Your friend is playing here? That's _amazing_. He has to be super good. Here, check this out." As Dom reached onto his pocket and pulled out a pamphlet. Nate couldn't help but be amazed by his arms cluttered with wristbands from a variety of other shows likely and colorful "kandi".

Dom showed him the map of the venue as well as what were around his friends could do and also what were the best acts to catch for this day.

"What's your friend's name?" Dom glanced at Nino.

"He goes by eh...Bulle." Nathanael showed Dom the 2-3:25 slot he found on the pamphlet.

"Ahhhhhhh. It's one of the cooler tents. We call it the Zen..." Dom hummed, staring at the pamphlet. "If I'm correct...Bulle is French for uh..."

"Bubble. Yeah pretty...weird huh?" Nathanael agreed.

"No no, I like it. Hey, you guys aren't from around here are ya?" Dom placed a hand over on his shoulder.

"France...Paris. " Nathanael revealed more of his French accent getting a brow-raise from Dom. The longer he looked at the American the more attractive he was.

"That's..amazing. I wanna go there some--uh day." Dom swallowed, staring down at Nathanael as his eyes hovered over his lips.

_Oh okay._

Nathanael shrugged, "I want to study abroad but, American education is super expensive."

Don agreed, "Glad I'm not in school for now. I'm 23. You?"

Nathanael throat tighten, not sure to tell him he was actually 19, technically not legal enough to be holding the rock glass in the States or throw him off saying he's 21.

"21."

He done _fucked_ up as Dom nodded.

"Don't worry, your secrets with me." As Dom squeezed his arm, knowingly. Nathanael relaxed as they saw the last few minutes of the show, as Nathanael finished his glass.

"Mind introducing me to your friends?" Don nodded at Nathanael's pals, talking among each other.

Nate shrugged as he walked over to them, catching their attention as Alya raised a brow at Nate. Dom put a hand out to Adrien, who glanced at him before slowly raising a brow. Dom nodded before catching his glance.

"Name's Dom, I was just talking to Nate here...told me you guys are visiting my lovely state Cali. How you guys like it here?" Dom flashed a grin at the cul de sac as Marinette raised a brow.

"It's very hot." Adrien laid the heaviest French accent, almost throwing Dom off-guard for a moment.

Dom agreed nodding, "Yes it is, quite normal...ah, Nate told me your friend is performing at the Zen tent, mind if I tag a long?"

The rest of the cul de sac exchanged glances, not sure to trust the mysterious stranger that approached Nathanael literally five minutes ago.

"Yes sure! You're by yourself?" Alya gushed, wrapping an arm around the American jock.

Dom's lip corner twitched, "Well my buddies hope off somewhere but we're meeting up around three. I'm used to being on my own, I enjoy myself a lot more."

Adrien shrugged, "I guess, nice to meet you then, Dom." Before slowly reaching for Dom's hand and tightening a grip on his hand.

" _I got my eye on you_." He told him, staring into his eyes as he nodded. Alya tugged his arm, checking out his wristbands as they walked to the Zen stage.

* * *

 "This one is from the FYF festival I went to here, EDC Las Vegas right there, Summer Fest in the Midwest back a few years ago, Coachella last year, Lollapalooza about two years ago in Chicago..." As he explained to Alya all the festivals he been to in his early teen years by the rugged wristbands. Then glancing up he pointed to the stage.

"Here we are!" Dom shouted out. The stage was slowly building up as they entered through the VIP entrance to take their place on an elevated stage. Nathanael scanned the stage for Nino, only seeing stage equipment being tugged around by the crew members.

"A few more minutes he should be up..." Nathanael told his friends.

"Can't wait! Babe's gonna hit it off!" Alya gleefully cheered. Nathanael stared at the backstage, seeing a commotion among stage crew, then spotting a furious DJ throwing his arms up and pacing about.

"Wait. Something isn't right...Nino looks kind of pissed off..." Nathanael scanned about the VIP arena and the stage before spotting another entrance guarded by security.

_Could he...?_

"Guys I'll be back." Nate told him before Marinette glanced at him.

"Where are you going? Nate?' She asked as Nathanael took off, staring at the security guard.

"Sorry kid, VIP can't come through this way." The security guard smacked on a minty gum piece, adjusting his shades.

"Oh really?" Nathanael squinted at the sign that said 'Platinum and Artist Only.'. Then he scanned his wristband while looking straight at the guard. He slowly grinned.

"Thanks." He replied smugly before gliding past other super-VIP people and stage crew.

"What the _fuck_ you mean my ELT got sick? He ain't do _shit_ all day, and all of a sudden he overheated?!" Nino yelled into his Bluetooth. "I can't mix shit and _fucking_ control lights! Well find me a replacement or I swear I will fly back to France and kick your _preppy ass_ Lucas! And make sure his wristband gets deactivated!"

Nathanael approached Nino with a hand on his shoulder as he swung around, teeth gritting. His eyes widen at the sight of his friend.

" _Goddammit_ Nate I was going to flip you for a moment there." Before relaxing his nerves. "Glad you came through to see me, where's the rest?"

"In VIP right now with a new friend...just found this a few seconds ago. What's up now?" Nathanael checked out his gear being set up.

"Man my _fucking_ ELT isn't here, and he's in charge of the visuals. Now I'm going to have the lamest show because I don't have my eye-candy." Nino ran a hand through his hair. "I go up in fifteen minutes! The _fuck_ I'm suppose to do?!" Nino was literally putting the shortest strands of his hair, fuming.

Nathanael coughed, before grabbing shoulders and staring at him with glowing blue eyes.

"Nino, let me light a blunt, and you got your light show." Nathanael slowly grinned, "I'm an artist after all, and your friend."

So Nino's replacement ELT turned out to be Nathanael at the end of the day.

* * *

 The artist was cutting through stage crew, yelling at a few assholes that was criticizing his job well done. He was hooking so many wires through the DJ equipment and to the computer.

_Five minutes._

He wiped a trailing bead of sweat from his brow as he ignored the scorching heat, the stickiness of his back, and the hundreds of people watching and waiting for the next DJ's performance to see if it's worth the wait before heading off to a better set.

And Nathanael was going to prove it by making sure Nino had the best light show of the day...if not the _fucking_ _weekend_.

Nino had to rush Nathanael, cuing in a prolonged intro to build up the crowd's hype.

" _Almost there_..." He muttered, glancing up at the lights, testing each button on the remote control.

"Nate..." As he warned at the one minute mark as he checked his laptop, his equipment, the deep snares he tested on his drum set.

Nathanael gave him a reassuring nod before his performance began.

At the cue of the music, all of the LED screens on the stage cued to every beat from Nino's song. The crowd raved enormously, lasers shot out from the darkness of the tent, the crowd ecstatic and jumping.

Cameras in the front row flashed as the DJ took his sweet time mixing the songs from his hit album. Nathanael was stuck in the midst of this grand performance. He improvised, kneeling by the set equipment and successfully timing the lights in cue of Nino's song. He heard the album a thousand times and there was no way he wasn't put on a fantastic light show without knowing each and every emotional song he mixed.

But it was about thirty minutes into the set, Nathanael fucked up.

He was transitioning the lights, wiring the cords when a short circuit zapped through his fingers and coursed through his veins. He jerked back, his movements suddenly involuntary and the lights going ecstatic. Nino, unaware of his electrocuted friend off the side went along with the light show, flipping and scratching.

He almost blacked out before gasping a breath.

"Okay Nate..." He took a few shaky breaths, his muscles tight and his skin tingling. His earplugs were secured tight, the best he could hear was the distant filter of Nino's music. He slowly reached for the touchpad controlling the lights before retrying to connect the cords. He prayed he wouldn't actually die from the sheer voltage he just witnessed. His heart was racing, thumping harshly against his chest.

And the light show was back on cue again, as Nathanael focused on Nino's music, knowing the end was near soon.

* * *

 Nino cued the final track, which started off mellow and picked up quickly during the final minutes. Nathanael knew this was the encore of the show, so he out on his best light scene and smashed all the buttons on the tiny pad as the tent exploded with ecstasy. When Nino cued the track off, the crowd erupted with applause and Nathanael stiffly stood up to take a bow from the prolonged encore from the hyped crowd.

Nino and Nathanael walked off the stage, slapping fives at many people chilling backstage with drinks.

"Nate. Dude, that was... phenomenal. I couldn't believe we pulled that off!" Nino cackled before bear hugging the artist.

He winced at his sensitive skin brushing against Nino ad he hugged him, lightly padding his back before stepping back. His friends made their way through the disappearing crowd's before collectively hugging the two artists with glee. With a knowing glance, he glanced up from a tight embrace by Alya and Adrien, Dom standing a bit further with his hands in his pockets.

Stepping up to him finally after everyone had equal share of hugs, he pressed his forehead against Dom's, with his hands resting on his shoulders.

"You did...amazing...work I mean." Dom managed. "With the uh...lights and stuff.."

"Ha...thanks. I umm...thankfully didn't _die_ from that short circuit. I felt a few _thousand_ volts course through my veins for a few seconds." Nate told him.

Dom eyes widen before checking him out. He saw his skin smoking once his eyes stilled on him for a moment.

"Dude you need to go to medic...how are you feeling?" Dom checked his eyes and hands, slightly reddish like a farmer's tan and very warm. Nathanael stared at him long enough until Dom's eyes met his.

"Come with us." Nathanael told him, forgetting the world around him and just admired the sight of such a handsome American before him.

"What...?" Dom breathed.

"Come with us...ditch your friends for a couple hours and just hang with us. Please." He told him.

"I..." As he slowly grinned before Nathanael hugged him, wincing once more.

"And uh...maybe I should see a...medic..." As Dom felt Nate slump against his shoulder. Dom called the others over to help him, as a distance voice called for a medic urgently.

* * *

 Nathanael jolted awake with a bucket of ice water, the bright lights and distant music shortly coming back to his senses. He squinted up at the sun glaring into his eyes with a few shadowy figures looking down at him.

"Nate...how you feel?" He swear hearing Nino's voice as a latex gloves pulled a lid down.

" _Super_." Nate sighed nonchalantly as the medic checked his pulse.

"Have you been doing drugs?" He asked.

"Dude I just told you he was just---" Dom began raising his voice at the medic.

"Just some pot a few hours earlier. I did get electrocuted by your short circuits." Nate protested, before sitting up, all his friend worriedly looking at him.

"You got electrocuted?! On the set?!" Nino squinted in disbelief, his friend got hurt because the amateur stage crew didn't recheck all their crappy cords.

"He wasn't quite authorized to work on the stage. Even with an artist band you don't have the authority to tamper with stage equipment from us...only the stage crew." A nearby security guard from the platinum area told the medic.

"He was my _replacement_. And oh, the ELT that _your_ company was happily to send over to help out, got _sick_ or whatever!" Nino argued.

"Regardless that was a safety hazard for him to be by the stage equipment handling raw wires." The security guard continued.

"He _saved_ my set!" Nino argued, pointing a finger at the guard. Adrien got in between as well as Dom wary of the situation. Marinette and Alya tried calming him.

"Careful, I might rebuke that wristband, _bubbles_." The security guard chuckled. Adrien yanked Nino's arm so he backed away from the guard.

"Well see what you have to say when I talk to the managers of the event..." Nino muttering, huffing. " _Asshat_."

Marinette knelt down to hug Nate as well as Dom and Adrien, a hand on his shoulder. Nathanael shivered, holding a cool cloth in his hand dabbing his neck.

"Whatever you did, you both put on a fantastic show. And uh, glad one of us isn't dead _just_ yet." The model smirked.

"Me too..." Nathanael swallowed, staring at Adrien. "This has been a shocking experience so far..."

Alya chuckled, adjusting her shades, "Well, we're all in for a ride together then. The weekend isn't over."

* * *

 About half of the leftover weed brownie, a cocktail and a light cider beer later, Nathanael and his friends were now less than 40% sober. A few hours before Nathanael was almost electrocuted to death by faulty equipment, he broke his rule of being more sober than his friends for the weekend.

And here he was, about two hours later sucking face over a hot American guy he met shortly before Nino's stage. Both of them were less sober and more buzzed, but they weren't drunk and reckless.

Dom had one arm around Nate's sweaty back, as the music continuously thumped through their chest. Around them, festival goers coupled up with friends or other strangers when the music slowed down to something more sensual. The evening was turning into night by the time past between sets, resting, eating, making out and...other as activities.

But Dom finally had to leave, saying he was overdue meeting his friends.

He hugged Nate before smiling, "You're special man... don't ever forget that..."

Nathanael swallowed before nodding, as he stared at him. Slowly before turning and leaving for good, Nathanael grabbed him before kissing him once more.

"Goodbye..." Nathanael barely whispered. Dom swallowed once more before giving Nathanael two of his kandi bracelets in a quick ritual exchange, smiling once more and leaving, weaving into the crowd.

" _NAAAAAAATEEEEEE_." Alya snickered as he saw his friends leaning on a fence in the Platinum section. He skirted around semi-drunk people before taking a spot by Mari and Adrien.

The model was the only one without a shirt, long disposed in the day when it was super hot and he was sweating profusely. So he rid of his shirt and shoved it in a camelback he had filled with water and shared with his girlfriend.

"Dude we should camp here..." Nino huffed. "I don't _feeeel_ like taking Uber back."

"But _beds_." Mari sighed. Checking the time on her phone it was past 10 PM.

"And food, shower, _bed_." Adrien counted on his fingers.

"At once." As Nathanael began his ritual by throwing a handful of condoms to the crowd 10 feet below. He saw a few people laugh, glancing up and pointing as he waved with a warm smile. Tomorrow the goal was more.

"Yes." Alya agreed. "Well...maybe not food and shower...no wait, bath... _yeshhhh_."

Marinette agreed before pulling her best friend into a chaste kiss, her eyes lingering on her lips as Nathanael clapped, as well as another festival-goer close by them.

"Are you guys okay leaving now?" Nino checked as his friends slowly nodded, not minding the girls putting on a show. Adrien leaned on Nathanael, watching as he slowly pressed his lips on the nape of his neck.

"Y-yeah."Nathanael swallowed, a shit eating grin as there was Chat Noir eyeing him, as Nino called an Uber.

* * *

 About 25 minutes later, the cul de sac managed to check in their hotel, stagger towards the elevator with the help of a _mildly_ more sober Nino and Nathanael.

They burst into the suite collapsing on the couch as Alya cackled, help getting up by Marinette's strength by the grace of Ladybug. Nino took her off her shoulder as he grinned at his friends.

"Seeeee youu tomorrow?" Nino saluted with a grin. "Drink water."

The remaining friends stood their as they shuffled their feet, an initiated cough from Nathanael as he headed towards the bedroom, dropping his belongings and began taking off his charred shirt.

Then he heard a high-pitched squeal as he glanced over his shoulder, a mischievous cat had picked up Marinette over his shoulders, blowing raspberries on her neck and face.

"To the tub!" Marinette squealed as she pointed up at the ceiling as Adrien laughed.

"Wrong way my love. Mind helping the fair lady to her bath?" Adrien gestured Nathanael as he opened the door to their bedroom as Adrien gently laid his girlfriend on the bed, helping her out her clothes while planting kisses on her skin in worship. Nathanael ran the bath, which would've took forever if this wasn't a high-class suite. He splashed soaps and bath-bombs in the extremely large tub before it finally bubbled up, as Adrien came checking in on it. He was already naked, a towel covering his waist as he guided a butt-naked Marinette to the bath, hair tied in a towel.

Nathanael averted his eyes as he dared not to look as the couple stripped and got in the tub deep enough the sud covered their bits.

"Hey Nate you can jump in too, there's room you know." Adrien invited as Marinette played with the bubbles, soaking by boyfriend under his arm.

Nathanael froze, "I uhmm...you know I might just take a shower in the morning."

Marinette snorted as Adrien giggled, shushing her with his hand.

"Actually...we _want_ you to join us." Adrien laid his voice heavier, putting on his best cat eyes, coy yet seductive. Nathanael stared back, his breath hitched and his chest thumped rapidly.

_Okay Nate, it's just a bath. Nothing else._

As he watched Marinette's eyes slowly glance up at his, her bluebells boring into his.

_Fuck. Him._

"Just...give me a moment I gotta uh, get something from my bag umm...be back!" As he quickly dipped out the bathroom, running through the cabinet for a bottle of rum stashed away as he grabbed the bottle.

"Alya was right, the weekend has just begun." Nate stared deeply at the label. Nearly tearing the cap off, he took a few angry gulps of rum before heading back to the bedroom and stripping out his clothes. He pressed his ear against the door as he cracked it open.

"Can you guys umm...not look for a moment?" He asked.

They groaned before swearing they weren't looking. Nathanael entered the heated bathroom before slipping in the tub, muscles relaxing as he sighed.

"Can we look now?" Marinette whined. A mischievous yes was answered by a large splash over her back as she froze. Adrien opened his eyes as he was giggling, the alcohol and heat getting to his head; flushed against his cheeks and neck. He flipped his hair as he swam over to Nate, who was half-turned.

"Impressive." He spoke to him in a soft-tone, as Marinette hummed and relaxed in the waters. Nathanael froze as he slowly began rubbing his hand through his reddish hair and neck while trying to side glance the model.

"Excuse me?" His voice was much higher than normal as Nathan kicked himself. Adrien pressed his chest against his back instead, rubbing a hand along Nate's pale, outstretched arm. Marinette giggle as she swam over, watching approvingly while leaning on the edge of the tub.

The drunk Irish/French man was doomed.

"I...uh, look...guys... it's hot and we're...drunk and--" As his voice hitched as Adrien lined up perfectly against his back, running a hand down Nate's heaving chest.

"I'm mostly sober now I think." Adrien said softly in his ear, "More than my girlfriend even... _so_..." He chuckled as his hand shimmied lower, causing the redhead to shudder.

Marinette swam in front of Nathan, observing his flushed face and his bodily reactions to her boyfriend's caresses on him. She almost envied Nate, until realizing how _vulnerable_ he was, as a coy smile crept across her face.

Nathan swallowed for the first time that day as Marinette slowly began pressing kisses across his neck and chest like she was sucking off strawberries, because he felt so flushed and hot and partially lightheaded. He began to feel heavy against one of them, the world spinning a bit.

Maybe the rum _wasn't_ a good idea.

"I think he's getting overheated my dear." Adrien's voice dripped with sultry. Marinette hummed.

"It's been a while...and we're all tired." Watching Nathanael's chest heave with his forehead propped up on her shoulder, his hands idly tracing Marinette's hips and even her soft butt.

"I wouldn't enjoy passing out in a bathtub with my partners." Adrien assured, turning a now 30% less sober Nathanael around to him as he pressed a kiss against his hair.

"Let's get out." Marinette smirked, being the first lady to hop out and seductively hold out a towel.

* * *

 Nathanael somehow remembered leaving the bathroom a chuckling mess and being sat on the bed; barely keeping his head up as a shirt was dragged over his face and chest. Then he felt his hips move by force, and he was in jogger pants yet with his erection pressed harshly against the fabric.

He shuddered as he stretched in the middle of the bed, the two romantic heroes joining him shortly wearing at least one item of clothing.

"Lights out." Adrien hushed them as he reached for the switch, dragging it down to dim out the lights.

Nate couldn't sleep then, not with both of these people pressed against his side with their hands hanging dangerously over each other's naughty bits. Nate whined to himself as his groin was greedily poking Marinette's thigh. 

So he thought about boner-killing things until his pulse slowed down and he slowly fell asleep, a sudden sensation soothing him to sleep.

"Is he asleep?" Adrien groaned, as he helped moved him over to the end of the bed as Marinette crawled over. She lifted her shirt off, pressing herself into Adrien kissing him deeply.

"Yes." As a smooth hand reached into his boxer-briefs and grabbed his dick, making him stutter a swear. He restrained moaning afraid to wake Nathan.

"Let's play a game." Marinette teased him, slowly massaging his balls.

"W-what is it?" Adrien stuttered at the sensation. And then a greedy hand slip its fingers inside his girlfriend as her voice hitched above a whisper.

"Whoever comes first, has to take care of Nate before we head out later again." As she stared back at his mischievous cat-like smirk as he accepted the challenge silently, rubbing a padded thumb over her clit. Then he nearly broke character, wincing at the firm grip on his dick, massaging the tip and the shaft particularly.

"We'll see my little lovebug." Adrien whispered dangerously in her ear as he inserted two fingers inside her. Marinette shuddered against him, softly mewling.

Adrien wasn't going to give up, and neither was his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Adrien won because he's such a LITTLE SHIT.


	7. Unity pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somethings I failed to elaborate on: I refer to the cul de sac as being the clique in this arc (Alya, Nate, Nino, Marinette, Adrien yeah?) and before it was a running joke a long time ago and it stuck still.
> 
> Also, if you want a good summary of this chapter it would basically be "How the day got totally fucked up in 101 ways."
> 
> I was thinking adding to Adrien's last name and hyphen it like Fucknoir-Agreste after this.
> 
> Just kidding but no he's a fucking shit in this chapter if you thought he could get any worst.
> 
> Also please revisit the tags before reading this chapter I think I hit all the points and content you might come across.

 

The next morning, Nathanael was slowly first to wake up, trap in an array of arms before slowly shifting away and wincing. He shivered at his queasy stomach, and the urge to pee. Nate squinted across the room, his vision clearing as a bright light peaked in the curtain and on the floor.

He swung himself around to the edge before stomping off into the bathroom, collapsing on his knees as he groaned into the toilet seat. Nate was 50/50 about trying to puke up of whatever alcohol was in him last night or getting actual food. So he stood to his feet as he stared at himself in the mirror.

He was happy for hitting puberty earlier than the majority of his classmates, as he actually looked older than everyone. He was also...pretty handsome if he would finally get to shaving a bit.

He rotated his neck and limbs before tossing his shirt, preparing his face to shave as he raised the straight-edge blade to his jaw and cheeks over several minutes. Carefully he swiped his face with the old-fashioned razor as he continuously rinsed with the water. He also went barely between the brows to keep them sharp without strays and a bit of sideburn.

His eyes strayed in the mirror down his chest, his torso with fine, reddish hairs slowly becoming more defined right into his trousers...

Which was sporting a nice tent.

"Nate? Are you okay in there?" Called out the sweet girl who slept soundly from the cheery voice.

"I'm fine just shaving!" He called back to the door as he tucked the blade away, running a hand through his hair before pulling it into a band. Then slowly Nate brought the waist down of his trousers slightly revealing a provoking problem

He shuddered, his hips pressed firmly into the counter as a low moan eliciting from lips. His hand glided over his dick, considering very hard if he could manage to jerk off in under a minute.

"I...I need to come in." Marinette as she warned Nathan. He froze, before quickly tucking himself back in and hunching over the counter until he was calmed down.

"O...okay." Nathanael swallowed.

Slowly the door opened as he watched the door open from the reflection of the mirror, his voice hitched at her sight. Bed head, slightly glowing, one shirt that was likely Adrien's, and 'sex me' eyes.

Marinette slowly made her way inside the large bathroom, taking her spot beside Nathan by the sink.

"Good morning." He told her while examining his hair, contemplating its messy state.

"Morning...how are you feeling?" Marinette groaned as she splashed water on her face and used moisturizer and such for foundation. Then she lifted her shirt and began moisturizing her skin.

Nathan's wrong move was catching a glance at a flash of her breasts, and a side glance to the garbage can where he saw a tied-up condom.

_Oh. That couldn't been...he was passed out last night! Unless..._

"Just peachy...almost. I'm kind of hungry...have you seen Adrien?" Nathan glanced away focusing on his hair.

Or at least he tried before he felt Marinette pressed against his back.

"No... he's probably making breakfast or something." As she sighed into the dip of Nate's spine, his skin tingling.

"M-mari?" Nathan asked, "Are you getting dressed...?"

"Hmmm, what if I didn't? Would that be a problem for you?" She teased. Nate scoffed, amused.

"That would be an _understatement_." He admitted, slowly turning around and staring down at the blue-haired minx. He leaned on the counter, her arms still around him.

" _Oh_." She innocently replied, glancing down at his waist and back to his face, a hidden smirk along her lips.

"If you could give me more time, I can get rid of the problem." He helplessly told her. Marinette hummed in contemplation.

"Or...you could just ask me." She pressed herself into him as he shuddered, finally grasping her hips firmly.

"That's not...Does he know you're touching me...like this?" As his hands ran over her bare arms.

Marinette nodded, a hot breath and a couple teeth stirring the poor man. "He knows, or he would be the one doing _this_ to you."

Nathanael groaned as he pressed his lips firmly against hers, eliciting a moan from the petite girl. Marinette pushed Nate into the counter; his hip digging into the counter as he seated and pulled Marinette between his legs. She shivered against him where his hands roam her most sensitive spots on her body: her ears, her neck, her breasts... soft moans and gasps whenever he pressed her just right.

And then Marinette's hands lingered across Nathan's body, as he nuzzled against her neck, holding on her arms.

"Mari..." He warned, unsure if this was a great idea with their mischievous friends having a _knack_ of interrupting each other while in the midst of sexual activities.

"Relax, the door's locked." As soon as she said that, Nathanael glanced at the doorknob, the latch turned as he sighed in relief.

"Just sit there and let me take care of this." As Marinette descended with kisses left in her trail down his torso as his arms braced against the countertop.

"You don't-" Nate choked back his words as a sudden warmth engulfed him, and his hand gripped her shoulder.

"O..kay..." As he shuddered, his eyes shut as his legs felt like lead. He wanted to fall, fall through the floors and the earth in utter bliss but...he couldn't now.

He stayed like that, gently caressing her loose locks and her neck as he bent over further the closer he was to coming.

There was nothing to do about delaying it, he been on edge for weeks and been constantly, sexual _frustrated_ around his friends 24/7 with some help with substances.

So he urged Marinette away from him, pulling her up as he tasted a bit of himself on her lips, but didn't stop to wrinkle his nose. He tongue tied his beautiful muse, with an arm holding her to him.

"M-mari..." He uttered breathlessly as she snaked a hand down back to his dick, grasping and slowly stroking him to the edge. With each pump he felt his hips sometime jerk up in her grasp.

It took Nathan probably three or four shaky breaths before he came on himself and Marinette's stomach. He wished it never ended, especially with her continuous strokes causing him to lightly nip her neck and his body reacting sporadically. Marinette smirked in satisfaction before taking a short towel and was about to wipe herself when his hand reached out to take it from her.

"Amazing..." A surprisingly stable Nathanael spoke low to her, with a light kiss on the cheek, and begins to slowly wipe the towel across her stomach. He could hear her chuckling, a hand running through his hair.

He bends low as he's wiping her down. Pressing kissing down her stomach and thighs as he goes along her legs, but never further. As much as he want to with the way she pressed closer to him, his chest pressing against her stomach as he kissed her breast. He massaged the other with his hand as she sighed approvingly.

Especially not with that banging on the door.

"Umm...guys? Are you okay? It's been like 30 minutes, not to rush or umm...anything." Nino knocked.

Marinette sighed as she planted a chaste kiss as she is held by the affectionate Irish-French man. They break away as they shuffle around fixing their hair and clothes a bit, before being satisfied.

"Coming!"

* * *

Adrien stared intensely at Nathan across the table as the cul de sac ate mostly in silence.

Marinette could only smirk, her hand holding her boyfriend's as he gave a questionable glance at her. A coded gesture between the couple as Nathan ignored their gossiping about the intimate session earlier. The one they both planned as an attempt on advancing a _much_ polygamous relationship this weekend.

Alya groaned, rubbing her temples as Nino offered ibuprofen to his poor girlfriend, smiling and holding her against him.

"I like to say that yesterday...well, yesterday was very wild and slightly unexpected as I thought. I fully support doing that again today." As Nino raised his glass.

" _NINO_!" Alya groaned. "I think **not**?"

Nino huffed, "Babe if anything you and pretty boy here got _theeeee_ most drunk." Gesturing to a slightly confused Nathan.

"Excuse you." Nate squinted at Nino, "I did not."

"You don't remember hauling a full duffel bag of condoms and tossing them into the crowd? We had to leave before you got tackled by security!" Adrien cackled, as Marinette followed suit.

"I'm never drinking again." Nathanael promised as he poured himself a mimosa over the bar.

"The irony is uncanny." Alya watched in amusement. Checking her phone, her social media was blowing up from her posts she uploaded this morning as she grinned to herself.

"Babe you just hit 80,000 subscribers on Spotify. Congrats!" Alya checked as Nino cheered.

"It's been almost a year since I opened that account. I love the internet sometimes. I was thinking of changing my stage name to something cooler...drop a track when we get home call it a week." Nino hummed as his friends nodded in agreement.

"That would be cool, who knows, you and Nathan can collaborate again. A part-two album." Adrien winked at his friend as the red-haired man sipped his mimosa.

"Wow, yes, fuck yes that would be perfect like...you know I always felt like this album we released was...just the beginning. Are you down for that though Nate?" Nino asked the artist as he was in-depth with ideas.

"Positive." Nathanael agreed off the back as he placed his glass down. "So, what's today going to look like for the fest?"

* * *

The cul de sac left their condo for the second day of Coachella, their Uber driver picking them up moments after they had walked outside the lobby suite. On the way there, Nate swore there was even some sexual tension between his beautiful friends minus Alya and Nino.

"I'm happy that I can just chill the rest of the weekend after Friday's show. I'm just going to get wasted...almost." Nino chuckled as he side-glanced his girlfriend.

"Careful now, I don't think we can handle carrying you and someone else home all the way from there." Marinette hinted at Nate. Glaring at her, he turned his nose to the window.

"Yeah right, fucking _watch_ me. I'm going to be at least sober enough to stand on both legs." Nathan huffed.

"Not if I can stop it." Adrien's lips tugged to one side still glancing outside not meeting Nate's eyes for a long moment.

Alya and Nino both snickered at the comment.

"Oh...okay. Is that a bet?" Nathanael challenged the model as he stared back at his deep blue eyes.

"Why not? It would make this a lot more fun." Adrien shrugged, Marinette raising a curious brow.

"You're on kitty cat." Nate accepted.

The cul de sac entered the Artist entrance and were pat down and searched thoroughly; a hardened glance by Nate at one of the security guards obnoxiously smacking his gum.

The same one from yesterday.

The cul de sac side-glanced the security before walking through and entering the festival grounds.

"Is it me or...was that _slightly_ uncomfortable?" Nino asked.

"Why were they checking us out for so long?" Alya huffed. "Yesterday was _sooo_ smooth."

"It's the same security guard from yesterday we got into it with. Probably been waiting for us..." Nathan adjusted his backpack straps, eyeballing the beefy American.

"Whatever, that isn't going to bother me...so what now?" Marinette asked.

"Well, we have time before I want to check out...huh _wait_..." Nino thought as he glanced over the schedule. "Nah that's later on. We can just wander around and if you guys get tired or lost we'll meet up at this landmark at around 4. Sounds good?" As he pointed out on the map.

"Wait, so are we splitting up?" As Nino reached for his locker and pulled out his stash.

"You guys get to pick one." Nino told them. Nathanael took a glance over at the LSD and shrooms in the Ziploc bag. Sitting by a shaded area, Nino handed his friends each a perfectly rolled-up joint.

"Think I'll go with this." As Adrien broke off a square from the colorfully assorted LSD in the ziploc. It was about an inch and a half wide as he stared at it on his fingertips. "Good times like in Madrid..."

"Anyone else?" As Nino took about three bites from his bag of shrooms before handing it to Alya, who took only one, scrunching her nose.

"I think we're good." Nathanael exchanged glances with Marinette, who was already taking a hit from her spiff.

"Four." Nino emphasized the time. "Just to make sure we're all okay and not hungry. Now, let's get some water."

They all agreed as Adrien placed the square piece on his tongue casually, Nathanael not helping but to stare. He decided to go shirtless today; his necklace and bracelets decorating his tanned skin and his bandanna doing little to keep the sweat off his face. He really camoflauged well with the Americans, which was probably his intentions, as he spoke to people with a really heavy American accent.

Probably to throw people off that he was the superstar Parisian model from the Agreste family.

 _Smart_.

A side glance from Adrien caught his attention as he pulled Nathan close to his side.

"You're going to take care of me if something happens okay?" Adrien spoke to him only.

"Me?" Nate raised a brow.

"Yeah...I talked to Marinette today and she really wants some... _girl_ time for herself." Adrien smirked, "Said it was okay... I'm gonna miss her but as long as she has fun that's fine. And she can watch over Alya and Nino better..."

"Um...so I'm guessing we're stuck with each other for a while?" Nathanael chuckled nervously as Adrien smirked, holding his hand in his.

"Is that a problem? I mean...we haven't had time to bond this weekend much. At least...Marinette had this morning." Adrien stated knowingly.

Nathanael wish he could sink into the sand so, so very quickly.

"I...uh...umm..." As the cul de sac reached the watering station, Adrien couldn't help but to tease.

"Relax. I just wish I could've watched..." As Adrien leaned close to his ear, the heating getting to his head. "How she had you at her mercy...could barely stand. Holding back from tugging her hair and fucking her mouth. Probably had you so tongue-tied you couldn't barely utter her name. Can you say...Marinette?"

Nathan's had no room to be nervous, a seductive glare over Adrien as there was no room to be nervous around him.

"I may be a gentleman Adrien, but if I have the chance I would personally fuck you senseless. I been so good this weekend, but you," Nathan taunted, pressing against him. "You've been a sneaky little shit this weekend, and you should be punished. Severely " As Nathan grabbed his firm ass of his dark blue hipster shorts. Adrien tensing at the sudden grope in public, a few wandering eyes glancing over. Turning around, Adrien stared at him eye level, his lips glancing over Nate's before shrugging.

"I like this Nathan a lot. I look forward to you _punishing_ me..." He stuck a tongue out, showing the slowly dissolving platelet before swallowing with a swig from his camelback. "Prob should check me out again in an hour after taking this." Adrien gestured to his mouth before sticking a tongue out and flicking Nate's upper lip. Clapping a hand around Nathan's back they made their way towards an appealing stage entering the VIP area.

* * *

Nathan looks away for a moment and Adrien was already wandering away before he tugged him back by the wrist.

"Hey buddy...you feel alright?" Nathan asked as he held his friend's face to look at him in the eye. He stared back at Nate lazily with a stupid smirk on his face. His pupils were enlarged and constantly shifting as if to make out eye contact.

Adrien couldn't even if he had glasses. The world became saturated with colors and music tuned up and vibrant as he was getting a sweet massage from a six-armed lady that resembled Marinette a lot.

" _Adriiiieeeennn_." Nathan chuckled as the man cradled his head in his neck, laughing for a bit. The music was nice and vibrant, and people easily swayed and danced smoothly to the jam.

"I can see the music moving... it's moving their mouths. It's saying something about the end of the rare species of kangaroos that were bred in Russia and the U.S is finally going to legalize blue lobster same sex marriage." He spoke sincerely. "Gabriel is making sweet love to a rubber duck...oh god I can see his wrinkly-"

"Adrien. It's me Nathan. Do you hear that music? Don't you feel like dancing?" Nate cooed, swaying his hips a bit as a very high Adrien stared lazily at Nate.

He slightly tilted his head to clash his lips with Nate's, before hands ran, caress, massage and pull the red locks causing Nathan to sigh. Sweet at last, he been wanting to savor to taste of Adrien's slightly bitter and dry tongue all weekend. At this rate, would he have the energy later to punish this bad-boy model?

"Would be... _mmmhh_..more fun, if we were in that crowd..." Nate sighed, holding Adrien close to him.

"I want to get closer to the music." Adrien agreed as Nathan pulled his hand as they got out the VIP entrance and made their way to the bigger crowd. They weave and pardoned past people halfway in before it started to get crowded; to the point where they were back and front against a bunch of sweaty people who some were between drunk and high or both.

"Peeerrrfect." Adrien nodded his head off beat, as Nate plugged their own ears as carefully as possible. The music was way louder than it was in VIP, so much the bass went through their chests. Nathan proceed to kissing Adrien's jaw and neck as the model idly moved his hands about his arms.

Then they swayed to the beat, watching the stage with lights and instruments blaring into the crowd.

"Here stay hydrated." He spoke in his ear, passing the valve for his camelback as he sipped the cool water.

For some reason, Nathanael was taking care of him like his boyfriend. Even though he was somewhat capable of basically taking care of himself, he had an urge to think of reasons of keep touching him and kissing him about.

"Hey." He felt a tap on his tanned shoulder as Nathan turned around. There he was face to face with a guy with shades. A slightly tanned American with mostly dirty blond hair and a tank top. His arm reminded him of Dom, cluttered and decorated with older festival wristbands.

The guy smirked, "Your dude must've had some nice shit...he can't even stand straight."

Nate nodded, "He may or may not had some LSD..." As Adrien proceeded to rub his eyes and point out the moving colors all around his fingertips.

"Ah, and you are the sober one?" The guy asked.

"Yes..." Nathanael prolonged, unsure why he was asking so many questions.

"Ah that's no fun, having to watch your friend get fucked up on a set like this. You smoke?" The guy asked, "I smoke every now and then, but molly is waaayyy more intense."

Nathanael heard of it, but doing hardcore drugs was deeply frowned upon especially among his friends. That's why they stayed clear of cocaine, heroine, meth, and such.

"No, and I don't think I'm down for that. Thanks anyway." Nathanael rejected before tending to Adrien, swaying against him with his eyelids closed.

"Well I guess I see you guys around, take care of each other Nate." The guy said his name as Nathanael froze.

He whirled around, "What did you say-?"

Before he could yell at the guy, he shoved his lips against his, and felt his tongue push something to the back of his throat, holding his neck as Nate instinctively swallowed.

And then before Nathan could throw a punch at him, Adrien came up first, causing the guy to stumble in a group full of of guys about six-feet muscle and fat. They yelled, pushing the dude back as Adrien grabbed his collar. They were causing a commotion, that chain-reacted a moshpit a few feet away.

"What did you do to him? Huh?!" Adrien threatened as he punched the guy again causing his lip to bleed. Nate held one hand to his throat, trying not to panic.

"Molly you faggots. This is from your good friends at Lille. Have fun rolling for a few hours."

Adrien threw another punch, causing the guy to get punched again by the same dudes he ran into, as the moshpit collided with fists and fights were erupting. Girls screamed as the crowd's got rowdier and more aggressive. Adrien yanked Nate quickly out the crowd as they tried running past people from the stage and to a safe zone.

* * *

If he was truly a party-hard fuck-up, Nathan wouldn't gave a shit if someone practically _roofied_ him through kissing.

Then again he wasn't a _fucking_ idiot. This was the last thing he would expect. His mortal, homophobic enemies from a conference he attended months ago were out to OD him. By now, if he was full of rage and fury like Adrien was, he would've made them bleed through their teeth, snot trough their noses, and tears rolling down their eyes. He just couldn't believe they were watching him...his friends...here of all places.

Adrien and Nathan sat under some shade by groups of people relaxing and talking. The model stared at his two eyes as they were slowly dilating. Nate shuddered, closing his eyes.

"How are you...still not high? It's only been...two hours...ish." Nate dragged.

"When I realize what that guy just did, there's no way that _wasn't_ going to kick me off my high...it's not going to last long, adrenaline is the the sweetest but shortest _bitch_." Adrien smirked, hugging Nate. "How are you feeling-"

Nate's eyes shifted about, his jaw clenched, as he shuddered again. Adrien took off one of his kandi bracelets and gave to him to chew on.

"I'd give you gum, but you can bite ur tongue off...it's only going to last for a while..." Adrien watched as he took the bracelet and started munching away at the beads. Adrien texted Nino, taking about two minutes to type legible sentences with colors leaking in his vision.

**ANoir: Nino, tell everyone to come to the rendezvous now. I need help with Nate.**

**Nino: Yo dude is he okay?!**

**ANoir: No, some guy dosed him while I had my back turned. He's rolling hard on molly.**

**Nino: Okay give us five minutes to get there, we have to get out a crowd. Are you okay?!**

**ANoir: Besides tripping on LSD and being suddenly calmed down by adrenaline, I'm better than Nate right now.**

**Nino: We'll be there!**

* * *

Nate was sweating and shivering, involuntarily twitching as Adrien had put his head in his lap. Someone knelt by Adrien asking what was wrong with his boyfriend, as he instinctively blushed, quickly wanted to clear up he was just...

What was he, more than just a friend?

A guy offered him a bottle of water to keep him hydrated and cooled off, and Adrien deeply thanked him.

"Hey Nate hang in there..." Adrien comforted his friend. Poor guy was having a bad high, as he shivered and gritted his teeth.

"Hey! Hey!" Adrien looked up to see Nino, Alya, and his girlfriend Marinette jogging over. Nino knelt down to examine Nate. The man wouldn't stop shivering, no matter how hot Nino's hands were.

"It's ecstasy alright... he's having a bad high...we just need to comfort him, keep him hydrated.. move to the lounge in the artist's area probably." Nino said while flashing his phone's flash into Nathanael's enlarged pupils.

"We...we should just go back to the suite. Let him rest." Marinette proposed. "Just for the rest of the day."

" _No_." Nathanael to managed as he sat up, that bracelet between his teeth. "I'm fine."

He leaned back on the tree as Alya sprayed more water in his face.

"Better?" Alya checked.

"A little." He waved his hand.

"Can you get up?" Marinette knelt by him, a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, as he struggled to get up for a moment before being able to plant both feet on the ground. Adrien wrapped an arm around him as they walked.

"I'm sorry Nate...I should've kept an eye out. " Adrien's eyes wandered in the distance as he followed his friends.

Nate snorted, " _Right_ , aren't you still tripping on that stuff?"

Adrien waved his hand like Nate did, pinching his first and thumb fingers close "A little."

A little moment of silence before they both burst into laughter.

"Well...at least I got over my bad high..." Nate hummed. "I just want to be enjoy myself, and not be a burden to you all."

Adrien kissed his temple, smiling at him with the cheesiest smile, . "You're never a burden. Come on, let's just enjoy this."

* * *

The cul de sac had actually sat in the lounge eating the food they were provided by the catering the festival hired. Whole dinner plates with nice entrées that were smothered in sauces and slabs of red meat, nicely grilled fish, and some other important food group on the pyramid. Along with tasty, aged red wine were pastry brownies or other rich desserts that were decorated kindly on the tables.

Nino crashed a love seat along with Alya as Marinette watched Adrien and Nate pile their food mile-high on platters as the catering staff exchanged glances at their sloppy plates.

Marinette placed her hands on her hips as soon as she saw Adrien carefully squish some mixture of cheesecake and Oreo cookie brownie on top of his greasy beef tenderloin slab with mashed potatoes along with two buns. He was going to take a bite when he caught a glance from her.

His eyes flickered with mischief. Marinette swear seeing his black kitty ears flash before her eyes briefly before he smirked.

"Don't-" Mari was too late before he shoved his face in the plate as Alya and Nino died laughing. Nate carefully sat down across from his friend next to someone as he carefully took bites.

"How're you feeling hun?" Alya took a seat by Nate, moving a lock of his hair.

"Better Mom." Nate paid no attention to her caresses as he ate in peace. The food was making him a hundred times better. And it was better when the music cued in from the stage as Nino walked over to the railing to lean over. Marinette and Alya stepped by him holding hands.

Nathan managed to move to sit by Adrien, a glass of iced water he handed over as he sipped it, thanking him silently.

"I think your girlfriend is slightly turned off with your animalistic eating habits." Nate huffed, drinking the water.

"I was _hungryyyyy_." Adrien whined, smiled, gazing at Nate lovingly with food along his mouth. The artist smirked before wiping his face with a cloth napkin. It was hours now since the incident as his girlfriend mockingly stuck her nose up with Alya giggling at him.

"Anyway, how are you?" Adrien, both of them would be still high for a little while longer until they go to bed.

"High but...much better." Nate sighed. The moment he turned to look at Adrien, he was caught in his glaze; half-lidded and desired attention.

"What..." Nate began before Adrien tilted his head, his lips hovering over his, an arm on Nate's chair to brace himself. Nate automatically placed a hand on his cheek, his chest thumping against his chest and his breath slightly shorter. He wanted him...he wanted him so bad, he felt himself clench the armrest of the seat in anticipation.

And this fucking _fucker_ just kissed him on the _cheek_.

So Nate yanked him down to harshly bite his lips as Adrien gasped at his boldness. The model stumbled, now bracing Nate's seat with both arms and his body hovering over Nathanael's as he kissed him.

Eventually Adrien collapsed in his lap, an arm around Nate's neck as their hands trailed all over their bodies. But Nate stopped first, his nose in the crook of Adrien's neck as he held the model against him. The cheeky model smirked, slowly grasping the front of his shirts as Nate's winced.

"Getting handsy are we?" Nate huffed as a side glance at a passing stranger who awkwardly turned from them.

"I can't help it." The model shrugged, "Been wanting to put my hands on...and _in_..." as a hand slid under the waist of his pants to grasp Adrien's backside. Nate felt his earlobe gulped in wetness.

"Guys!" As Nino called from the fence, " Stop making out for ten minutes will ya?" As the two girlfriends turned around oohing and giggling just like girls. "Come see the encore!"

Nate glared at a smirking Adrien Noir as he pulled away backwards and left Nate bothered with a permanent erection.

Nate snarled at the fucker.

 _Don't worry...the show's just getting more interesting_. Nate told himself as he got up afterwards to join his friends.

* * *

The ride home from the festival was a sexually frustrating one for Nate.

For example, how _dare_ they put him in between Adrien and Marinette? With an erection that hasn't gone away _yet_ and was barely concealed by his own pants? So he had to cradle his camelback in his lap while glaring at Adrien.

"Hey Nate we're glad nothing else happened after you got roofied and shit, that wasn't fun at all." Nino told him, "Let's all agree to stick to the full bars and luxurious seats in VIP and Platinum?"

"And a more _sober_ time...I'm kinda exhausted with all the..." Alya gestured with her fingers as she pretend to take a hit from an invisible joint.

"I second that." Adrien, trying to convince someone he was more sober, "I think I can eat colors now. Like no, the actual colors...you get me? This seat actually looks really good now I think about it..."

"Please don't eat my seats." The uber driver stated as Nino and Alya cackled.

Marinette stared at her boyfriend in amazement, "Wow you are _gone_."

Nathan chuckled, as he felt a hand crawl in his lap over his thigh as the conversation picked up around tomorrow and then the next day after they returned to Paris.

Adrien watched him as Marinette had her head turned to the window, falling asleep. He teased the poor boy as he listened in on the conversation between Alya, Nino and their Uber driver as Nate raked his hand around Adrien's side as he slipped his hand in his pants and rubbing him slowly.

"Don't _do_ that..." Nate warned, a puff of air exhaling from him.

Adrien kissed his ear, humming, "And why, you Nate, would tell me to stop?"

Nate shuddered, his grip on Adrien's hand around him firm. "Because if you don't stop I will want to cum all over the backseat of the Uber; from either shoving you against this door and fucking you senseless until you tap out, or the way you're not touching me."

"I thought you would spank me until I called you **daddy**." Adrien raised a cheeky brow as Nate gaped at the model.

" _You did not just_ -"

"Please. I just did." Adrien flashed a grin.

"I think I recall the Uber driver stating 'Please don't cum all over the backseat or else you will have to pay up $150 extra in fines.'" Nate raised a brow, wincing at Adrien's playful teasing with his sack. "Do you _really_ want to split the fines?"

Adrien chuckled as he gave him one last squeeze. "You win for now. I'm guessing Mari only did so little..." while playfully tucking Nate in comfortably in his boxer briefs.

"I couldn't take advantage of your girlfriend, I let her have me any day of the week. She could fuck me blindfolded, tied up, whatever." Nathanael admitted, rubbing the back of his neck subconsciously.

"And me?" Adrien checked as Nate pulled him down for a kiss, moving his hands down his shorts like he was doing to him.

"I'll let you have your way with me once I get done punishing you first." Nate told him as he began stroking Adrien, the talking in the background over the radio music allowed them to relax in their own little bubble as Nathan watch Adrien unravel beneath him; his mouth on his neck as he greedily panted.

"And we're here!" Nino announced as Marinette stirred from her nap as Nathanael smoothly pulled his hand away from Adrien's pants and appreciate the sight of the model unraveling beneath his artistic hands.

"I can't wait to soak, eat, and sleep." Alya groaned on their way checking in and towards the elevator.

"You forgot sex." Nino waggled his eyebrows, his eyes still cloudy from his high. Alya pinched him as he yelped, then chuckled as Nathan and Adrien joined in.

"I agree." Adrien dangerously glanced over at Nate as they got off the elevator to the condo, everyone dropping their stuff and splitting off.

"Have fun you three. We left lots of condoms! On the bed and in the bathroom...probably stuck a few in your shoes?" Nino wondered as Alya began taking Nino.

"Night!" Alya told the rest of her friends before shutting the door.

* * *

The rest of the gang grumbled and shuffled to the bath, noting their aching muscles and the light being too bright. So Marinette set a few candles around as they shut the lights off.

Today was a little more relaxing as Nate sunk chin deep in the tub, watching Marinette sud herself with soap. How cool she was comfortably bathing with two men, nonetheless completely nude? Two men she was attracted to and wrapped around her miraculous fingers?

"You had fun today huh?" Marinette checked Nate, while rubbing her arms and shoulders as she checked him out. "I mean, minus you know..."

"Yes...Adrien and I...we had fun." Nate cleared this throat as told her with Adrien humming, tossing some sud in his hair with a tune on his lips.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay in...I am very tired boys." Marinette stretched as she giggled, "You can thank Alya for wearing me out...if you catch my drift."

"Go to bed." Nate immediately wanted to cast Marinette in a dungeon for her poor innuendos as the model nearby chortled, blowing bubbles. Adrien nuzzled his face in her neck.

"Do you need me to tuck you in my lady?" He said to her ear as she giggled, turning around to kiss him fully on the lips.

"Don't worry, there's always tomorrow mon chaton..." She told him as Nathanael watched, blowing bubbles on the surface as she swam to Nate to kiss him on the forehead. The men watch her leave the bathroom with such grace and swiftness, it was tempting to follow after.

"There goes my bug...I'll let her rest. She earns it." Adrien said knowingly. "However..." Nate's hearing peaked at the sudden change in tone of his voice.

Nathanael leaps so fast like a leopard, his arms bracing the model as his teeth clamp under the ear where his tender skin was. Adrien shuddered, clumsily grasping Nate by his hips and a hand raked harshly through his matte hair.

"Fuck I deserve this." He hissed at the second harsh bite Nate gave him before he started to lick the bruise. Adrien's hips were relentless against Nate, as the artist growled as his animalistic behaviour.

"Payback is a bitch." Nathanael warned him, as his hands trailed to his hips, firmly grasping it before nudging him to turn around. At this point, Adrien was leaning on the ledge, his ass merely pressed against Nate's dick.

He had other plans though.

The artist quickly snatched a ribbon from one of the gift wrap candles and tugged Adrien's wrists together into a knot.

"Oh? This is new." Adrien raised a brow, tossing his head to move some of his hair out his face. Nathanael did the honors of giving him one of his ponytail holders on his wrist and gather his longer hair in the front to a ponytail out his face.

"Can I marry you?" Adrien told him innocently, side glancing him as Nathanael choked.

"Marinette will definitely kill me first then." Nathanael cackled. "Don't worry, you'll be begging for a divorce after this."

The artist lined himself up with Adrien, bending the model over as he trailed a hand down his back slowly, nudging his legs apart with his knee. Adrien trembled with anticipation, never guessing Nate was a switch type of guy.

"So how long can you hold out Adrien?" Nate pressed his lips on the nape of his neck.

The model shrugged, "Honestly, not that long really."

Nate rolled his eyes at his cheeky comment as he gave one warning slap on his ass, causing the model to tense.

"Spanking! I get it, this is a game." Adrien chuckled, "Is it called 'How long can Adrien last before begging for mercy?'"

Nathanael planted a firmer smack on the ass of Adrien, the water splashing with their movement. "Sure. Except, I have a better idea in mind." As a hand slip between his legs and teased him with a single finger; circling the head of his dick. The model shuddered, tensing at his movements.

The artist leaned closer to his ear, "More like, 'Can Adrien call me daddy and cum under three minutes?'"

Adrien burst in laughter, before his breath hitched at the firm grip Nate on his dick. "Okay, yeah maybe sure...what do I get out of this?"

Nathanael raised a brow, "The best orgasm you may or may not get tonight. I told you, I'm an artist with a way with my hands..."

Adrien tilted his head, "Well, can you put that to work with your mind? I'm getting a little...impatient."

Nathanael glared at the back of Adrien's head as he delivered two harder smacks on his ass, before rubbing it briefly and grasping one cheek. Adrien sighed, his chest heaving as he tried to rub against Nate's dick.

"Impatient are we?" Nathanael firmly used both of his hands to play with Adrien, his tied wrist straining against the ribbon as he panted. Nathanael played him so carefully, rubbing his thumb around his hand while guiding his hand up and down the shaft and occasionally his ballsack. The artist nipped his neck as Adrien trembled beneath him.

"Hm-ok- _hngh_!" Adrien panted between breaths as Nathanael firmly gripped the bottom of his shaft, his dick throbbing in his hand uncontrollably. Adrien shuddered, taking deep breaths as he flexed his fingers.

"What's wrong Adrien? Seem a little _tense_." Nathanael chuckled in his ear, running a hand across his chest.

"Yeah, you won't fuck my ass probably. It's pretty tight down there." Adrien tilted his head to eye Nate. The artist slowly stroked Adrien as he gripped the edge of the tub, still surprisingly warm and bubbling from the jets under the water.

"You come from a prestige family, you had at least learned _some_ manners...I hope." Nate checked.

"I come from a family where we have gold bars bigger than your-" Adrien yelped, as Nathanael smacked his ass harshly.

"I had enough playing kitty cat." Nate's voice lowered significantly, almost threateningly. Nathanael lined himself up with his ass as he pushed his dick between his cheeks and began thrusting his hips, softly sighing.

"Oh, oh wow, are you serious? Are you-?" As Nathanael shut him up quickly with a fist grasping his shaft as Adrien trembled, shuddering harshly at his prolonged, overdue orgasm.

"Adrien, this can go two ways. I can let you cum all by yourself with your wrist tied and watch you whimper like a bitch. Or two." Nathanael, nipped a piece of flesh between his shoulder blades. "I could just cum all over your face the next morning and just go to bed."

"I like option three." Adrien said unknowingly.

"Really? I never said there was a third option." As Nate stopped hotdogging him and just firmly gripped his dick. Adrien was now to the point where he did start whining, like a pathetic dog.

"There's always a third option. C'mon Nate please." Adrien gritted through his teeth.

"Are you saying please?" As he trailed his fingers over his lips and jaw as he planted kissed along Adrien's lower back.

"I said it-" Adrien yelped swearing in his head he would get revenge someday when he didn't wake up with a sore ass as he delivered another harsh slap on his ass, rubbing it greedily.

"Please. What?" Nathanael articulated.

"Please... _please_..." Adrien hesitated, his voice much more pleading than ever, almost like a kitten, "Please, _**daddy**_."

The bathroom was silent for an entire minute as Nathanael stared.

" _What_?" Adrien whined, as he tried turning around. But Nathanael pressed himself firmly against Adrien stopping him.

"Oh, I may not have the strongest urge to fuck you to sleep...but, I bet that happened in some alternative timeline." Nate shrugged. "But, oh sweet Adrien, I'll probably try to hold back" As he slowly circled Adrien's bare, ripe ass.

Nathanael for precautions did make use of some natural oils and lubricated his fingers by rubbing them together. Slowly trailing all the way down Adrien, until his fingers slid greedily inside him causing the model to groan a bit. Nate spent only a bit lubricating the model, curling his fingers and massaging him as Adrien moaned louder. Nate then ripped a condom laying on the ledge to put it on, before lining himself up.

"I'll be gentle...probably." Nathan warned before slowly pushing himself inside.

Adrien panted, almost hunched over the ledge as well as a lingering hand began stroking his overly sensitive head.

"Go hard... don't hold back please..." Adrien groaned as Nathan slowly moved himself in and out before speeding up a bit faster, gripping his hip with one hand and the other squeezing his dick. All they could hear was Adrien's labored breathing and moans and some sloshing of the water around him.

"Please, what again?" Nathanael corrected Adrien.

"Please daddy..." Adrien groaned, from both pleasure and sheer embarrassment. Nathanael laughed, finding it both arousing and amusing.

"That's better." As he went as deep as he could, thrusting himself harder and faster inside Adrien with him bent over, wrists tied and face flushed. He loved this sight and loved how it took a decent time to get him to beg on his knees.

" _Fuck...fuck_..." Was Adrien everytime he hit a sweet spot of his if not a groan or a huffing sound. Nathanael couldn't believe he was fucking Adrien, and it was the best payback from today he could ask for. He can't imagine the consequences the next time he had energy to bone him next... _if_ he wanted to.

Nathanael groaned as well, he can't even keep track of time in his head of how long he would last...but it definitely no more than eight minutes probably, with the delayed, underworked dicks of theirs. He continued to call Adrien, how good it felt to fuck him in the ass, how sweet it was how he was kissing his neck while tugging his dick.

And then everything shattered. Nathanael came before him, pressing himself deep as possible inside Adrien before he was okay to move. Where as Adrien came after, the warm water cushioning his legs as he attempted to collapse in the water. Nathanael held him until they caught their breath, burst into tired chuckles and chaste kisses before exiting the bath.

"Speechless." Nathanael chuckled. The model, too lazy and sexed up to glare, could only say 'fuck you', as they slipped on their clean shirts and boxers after drying off.

Lying in the bed was their muse, fast asleep with her camisole and spandex undies.

"Are you happy now?" Adrien asked.

"About what specifically? You calling me daddy while I'm balls deep in your ass?" Nate noted as they curled up on each side of Marinette. Adrien lazily rested on his arm, looking over at Nate.

"Yes sure. _No_ , not just that...about us... we finally got you. I mean, we been hinting this entire trip...but you're...you were so stubborn." Adrien shrugged, the sleep in their voices making them groggy.

Nathanael raised a reddish brow, "Me? But why me?"

"Nate, why not you? You don't give yourself enough credit...like, look in the mirror." Adrien told him, "You're good looking and have a brilliant way of thinking...if I may say you have influenced Marinette a bit too. You're a fantastic artist, and a great friend."

"Thanks I...I-" Nate didn't now what to say exactly. Thank you for letting me fuck around with you and your girlfriend in your relationship this weekend?

"You're welcome...good night Nate." Adrien told him sincerely.

"That's daddy to you." Nathanael cackled tiredly before Adrien waved a bent middle finger at him.

They all curled up against each other before falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

The next morning, Nathanael woke up a _mess_.

He could barely squint his eyes at the sunlight beaming in the room as he sat up slowly, holding his head. Glancing at the bed Marinette and Adrien were cradling each other in their arms. Nate shuffled to the bathroom to pee before barely running a hand through his hair and make his way to the kitchen/living room.

Sitting with his face buried in a bowl of cereal (hopefully not drowning) was Nino as Alya patted her boyfriend's back, waving at Nate.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Alya winked, as she ate her cereal. "Slept well I see?"

Nate chortled at the _extreme_ understatement, laced with some hint of coy. "Maybe."

Alya chuckled as she lifted Nino's head and wiped his face clean of napkins, before moving him to the sofa where he collapsed on his side. "So umm...yeah. He was fine before...or so I thought. I think he got hungover a bit more than he intended to." As she doubled checked him snoring.

"Miss Cesaire, were you letting that poor man drink out his liver?" Nate gasped dramatically, going to fix some black tea.

Alya pouted, folding her arms and fixing her glasses, "I wasn't keeping track for him..."

"Have mercy, what if he dies of alcohol poisoning?" Nate feinted more drama as Alya groaned loudly.

"He'll be fine he threw up this morning." Alya assured. "What about my gay babies in bed still?"

Nate choked a laugh, while pouring his fixed tea into a cup and sipping, "They're sleeping soundly."

"Great...I think we all need a couple more hours before the festival ends. Really glad you came on the trip with us." Alya sighed as she drank her water. Nathanael raised a brow as he slid across from Alya to a high chair.

"You guys really enjoyed me... _here_?" Nate asked.

"Fuck yes of course you stubborn _goddamn_ redhead." Alya rolled her eyes as Nathanael sipped his tea noisily.

"Well fuck that would make two of us." Nate sassed the equally redheaded woman. Over a brief moment of silence, they chuckled in agreement. Alya tapped his hand in assurance.

"Trust me Nate, if we didn't want you here, we would never had invited you. And, yeah maybe we were at some fault for forcing you to come along...and we're sorry." Alya apologized. "We would've felt bad if you didn't come because you're half the reason we were able to come all the way here."

Nate nodded, "Yeah, and honestly I just was scared I would've been a handful." Then drinking the last of his tea. "Thanks...a lot."

Alya pointed out, "You forgot my best friends are Paris's own superheroes prancing in their magical suits and masks. And again, no problemo amigo."

A few hours later, Alya's and Nate's mildly more sober friends trudged to the kitchen dressed in the most comfortable attire they could piece together while bumping into one another serving themselves breakfast.

"Last day finally huh?" Nino yawned, taking a fat bite from his toast.

"Yes and we're going to relax in the Platinum lounge and watch the performances and see the amusements around." Alya announced. "Isn't that terrific?"

" _Mmmmmm._ " Adrien groaned in his bowl of cereal, reminding Nate of Nino's earlier state.

"Oh boy." Marinette stretched her limbs, groaning a bit, "Let this day be short and sober for us all."

"Amen, mon amie." Alya raised her second glass of water for that morning as Nino called an Uber through Adrien's phone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I stated previously, the majority of the content from this arc is majorily true from personal experiences. Not in-depth personal but from serious observations and just fucked up situations.
> 
> For example: Staying hydrating, health first, checking up on your friends, knowing your limits, and punching assholes that peer pressure your pals in doing something they don't want.
> 
> And I deeply am not sorry for making Nate daddy.
> 
> Next chapter will be the wrap-up for the festival arc and the god awful adult content across the spectrum because honestly I think 10 chapters of fluff will purify this fic maybe?
> 
> Hey wait, we haven't seen Marinette up to no good...yet.
> 
> Cheers.


	8. Respect pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologizes for this huuuuge delay. This was suppose to be done months ago but school has been occupying the majority of my time. However, what matters that this arc is done.
> 
> Just a tiny warning, this contains some triggering homophobic language so if you're not comfortable you might have to skip over some small parts. Also some angst with that being said.

 

It was the last day of the festival and Nathan wanted to _die_.

He was plain sore and exhausted from the hardcore weekend. Even with the extra hours of sleep the crew decided to take, it was going to be a few more days until they fully rested.

Nino thankfully packed energy drinks for everyone on the trip to the festival grounds, something to boost them for a couple of hours.

"The last dayyy." Alya stretched as she walked with her friends to the gates. Today the security was more laid back than the previous day. Nathanael was tense, hoping he wouldn't run into the same guy from that conference that caused all sorts of trouble...what was his name...?

He remembers, it was _Alexi_.

He got his henchmen to bully him at the conference after proving multiple times why Nate was a better intern than him. He especially hated queer people, and despite having connections with the company they wanted to work for, he especially hated Nate for being obviously better _and_ queer.

So he targeted him until one of the managers dismissed his henchmen and Alexi from the conference. And since then Alexi was humiliated by his own brash behavior towards Nate.

And he set out for vengeance so it seems.

"Hey...you alright?" Marinette checked, wrapping an arm around him after checking with security.

"Yeah it's just...yesterday...that guy...I remember who he was." Nathan told her.

"Wait, you _knew_ that fucker?" Adrien hissed, a fist clenching.

"Yeah but-I didn't know he would be here. It's California like he could've been still back at Lille for all I knew. I lost track of a few interns from the conference I attended because they were so arrogant and..." Nathan tried to say.

"Homophobic..." Adrien sighed as he joined the circle with his girlfriend. Alya and Nino exchanged glances.

"Listen...if you want to talk about this-" Marinette began.

"If I see him I'll put him in his place." Nathanael squinted. "I had enough."

Adrien agreed, "Times two." As he cracked his knuckles. Marinette didn't bother disagreeing, but honestly if they saw that Alexi guy again or that security guard they wouldn't mind getting kicked out of the festival for that.

"Hey if we have to beat these guys up I would be _so_ down for some ass whooping. Put these queer hating people in their place. My boy Nate, you deserve all the ladies and guys you want." Nino proposed, putting a hand up as Alya mocked his salute.

"Right...we live in the future. We need to stop all of this hate because of who we are." Nathanael agreed. "Thank you guys..."

Marinette kissed his cheek as she got on her tip-toes. "Now, let's all relax in those nice lounges."

* * *

While the cul de sac made their way to the lounge by one of the bigger stages so Adrien and Nino can see an indie band from the UK perform. They were super stoked when they started playing as the crowd below began swaying to the music.

Nathan joined the girls at the bar drinking citrus water and enjoying the show. He sat by another guy that was talking to their friends.

"I _love_ being in the lounge. It's nice to have padded seats, A/C, and decent liquor." Alya pointed out. "Plus we won't have to deal with sweaty dude bros and drunk girls."

Marinette snorted, "Said the hypocrite."

"Hey, no I was just cross-faded. Besides _moooon cherie_ you absolutely _loved_ me." Alya cooed at her friend as they teased.

"You girls are adorable. But Alya I have to argue that some sweaty dude bros are kind of hot. When they aren't sucking face with girls and moshing to every drop." Nate pointed out.

"As a sweaty dude bro, I can confirm that moshing is a very hardcore thing to do in our culture." A familiar voice addressed them as Alya gasped.

"Tall and handsome!" Alya hugged Dom as he hugged the red-haired woman. Nate froze as he gazed at the man, clearly having enough ride left for the last day. He wore a plain white shirt with a straw hat and khaki shorts. He looked fresh as ever and still wore his plethora of wristbands from other festivals.

"Hey Dom!" Nino called as Adrien waved. Dom put a hand up as his friends asked if they're the people who stole him from the first day.

"Pretty much. They're a cool bunch of people." Dom winked at Nate as he blew bubbles into his water.

"Nice to meet y'all!" One of the other guys waved at them along with three other people. "I'm Ean, these are my friends Yasmin, Anas, and Mick. Thanks for kidnapping our ring leader."

"It was all his idea." Marinette told on Nate as he gaped shaking his head. Dom laughed clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop teasing him. I wanted to get away from Nas's musty ass." Dom told his friends.

"I forgot to layer up on deodorant man gimme a break! Didn't mean to make you puss out from us." Anas blushed in embarrassment as the friends all laughed.

"I'm surprised we met up again in this dumbshit crowd. It's usually rare finding random people again...like it was fate." Dom shrugged at Nate as the friends discussed the next bands to see.

"Y-yeah..." Nate smirked, "Nice to see you again..."

"Hey isn't that your boyfriend you were telling us about?" His friend Yasmin pointed out as Dom tried hushing her.

"Oh my god, I didn't say it like that..." Dom frantically looked at Yasmin and Nate.

"Give it up, Dom is probably the _gayest_ dudebro in our little circle." Mick spoke up as his friends hooted, that was followed by a few chuckles from the cul de sac.

"Nate takes the crown here for us." Nino shared a toast with Mick as they agreed.

Dom held Nate's shoulders as he smirked at the poor American. "Kidnap me again."

Nat chuckled as he leaned over to kiss his cheek as his friends hooted louder. "I wouldn't mind."

And then suddenly the music got louder as well as the crowd as another band was setting up to perform. Nate pulled his hand as he joined his friends by the railing to watch the stage, Dom's hands wrapped around Nate's lean waist.

* * *

After forty minutes of straight dancing, the group began to disperse, wanting to check out some other stages. Dom didn't let go of Nate's hand as they left the lounge.

"It should be my turn to kidnap you." Dom told him. Nate shook his head.

"I had fun this weekend Dom, go hang with your friends..." Nate told him as Dom tilted his head to kiss Nathan. A really high-pitched squeal from Alya could be heard nearby.

Dom swallowed, "Next year maybe?"

Nathan shrugged, handing him one of his business cards, "Pray that Nino gets bigger probably." As he watch a grin form on Dom's face. He hugged the french man as he departed to join his group.

"See ya later cowboy." Dom waved as he rejoined his friends. Nathan's heart wouldn't stop pounding so fast as Marinette waggled her brows at him followed by Alya and Nino.

Adrien on the other hand, had a very amusing look on his face.

"Look, a wild grumpy cat." Nate stared at Adrien, who was almost snarling with jealousy.

Nino ruffled Adrien's hair as he shook out of his feline trance. He licked his lips in confusion before blinking.

"Huh?" Adrien turned his head at his own friends.

"C'mon lover boy. It's my turn to keep you for the day." Marinette tugged Nathan's arm as he swallowed.

* * *

Well, the majority of the time at the festival grounds checking out amusements and mini-games, Marinette had Nate's arm around hers the entire time and even went further with playful kisses all around his face.

Nathan felt like an awkward schoolboy all over again. He's reminded when he fell head over heels with the class president, especially after standing up to Chloe running against her all the time and especially when he drew that ridiculous comic of them.

If he had the chance to tell his 14 year-old self how good is it being 19, he would describe it by simply stating that just yesterday morning the same class president gave him _fellatio_ and was willing to let him eat her out whilst her boyfriend was elsewhere.

And proceed to turning redder than his hair.

The cul de sac danced to the music, some people follow the lyrics by word and others rocked to the beat while sipping drinks and tossing up inflatables.

Meanwhile Marinette had her lips on Nathanael's and her fingers curled tightly around his hair. Nate pulled her flush to him as he wrapped his arms around her, caressing her back. Marinette gasped as she pushed her face to Nathan's sweaty neck as she licked right under his hear coated with a light sheen of sweat. The man growled, his hips shifting against her lower stomach as he shuddered. She hummed approvingly as the man proceeded to tilt her head back and kiss her more.

Even then Adrien, Nino, and Alya were too busy dancing their asses off to really watch their friends and long ago gave up teasing.

" _Mmmph_ , don't you wanna...hmm..dance...?" Nathan breathed against her cheek between kisses. Marinette chuckled as she gyrated her hips against Nathan, a sharp breath escaped his lips.

"I am." As she proceed to push Nathan back against a sofa next to two strangers that exchanged glances between them awkwardly.

"W-well." He managed between kisses, "It's just that...I was holding back a bit..." As she released his lips with a pop, staring at him.

"Holding back?" Marinette smirked down at him, staring into his eyes. "Tired from last night maybe?"

Nathan chuckled, "That's an _understatement_. I just want to make sure that I do you like I did your man last night...just _right_."

Marinette's eyes widen, " _Please_ tell me he wasn't embarrassing."

Adrien jogged over, raising a brow at the embrace his significant others were in, "Hey we're about to check out that giant Ferris Wheel. Tagging along?"

Marinette's eyes lit up, "Yesssss!"

" _Oh Adrien_ " Nathan began with a sing-song tune, "I would if you begged me to."

Adrien's eyes widen, as his face flustered immediately. He averted his eyes before looking at Nathan.

"Please...come with us... _daddy_?"

Marinette's jaw dropped as she stared at awe at her unbelievably whipped boyfriend.

Nathan grinned triumphantly. "Daddy will come gladly."

" _Nonononono nope nope_. My poor kitten wears two collars now..." Marinette covered her ears as Nathan cackled, Adrien's face covered in shame.

* * *

Nino was leading his friends to the Ferris wheel, amazed by its height all around. It was decorated with string lights and other strobes of light that blinked in a timed fashion. Both Nino and Alya took quick couple selfies before their friends squeezed in as well.

"That's so cool." Nino smirked as he joined the line.

"Hey." Adrien wrapped his arms around Nino's and Alya's shoulders, "Mind if I crash your party?"

Nino turned his nose up, " _Hell yeah_ dude I do. But I'll let it slide just this once." As he glared at Nate over his shoulder as a warning.

The red-haired man raised a brow, "Guess it's just you and me Mari." As he felt an arm tighten around his and a warm smile.

"Okay." She assured.

The group split up with their partners as Nathan helped Marinette into the cart and he followed after. A few more people were added until the conductor had cut off the last three in a group as the line roped around once more.

When the Ferris wheel started moving, both Nathan and Marinette glanced out the open window, enthralled by the massive crowd's spread throughout this desert. How so many thousands of people took a weekend out their life to come here and indulged in this festive culture. Something that was unforgettable to Nathan and his friends.

"This is amazing." Marinette said, squeezing Nathan's hand. He proceed to wrap an arm around her as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah, this was a fun weekend." Nathan hummed, tracing circles on her hip, hoping to rouse a reaction from her.

"I wouldn't mind if we all did this again next year. It doesn't have to be here." Marinette suggested. "I just felt like...we all open a lot to each other and just made a really strong bond."

"Especially me." Nathan admitted. "Like yeah we did indulge in some substances but on top of that...the..." He tried to think of a good word while feeling his face flare up.

"Sex. Yeah it's been amazing. Very mind-opening." She agreed. Nathan turned his head to her, gazing at her.

"So what happens when we go back home?" He asked curiously.

"Well, that's up to you. Adrien and I already talked..." Marinette shrugged, lifting her head up to meet his eyes. He slowly bumped against her forehead to fully embrace her.

"I want to keep this. I like you guys." Nathanael told her honestly. Marinette smirked as he reached more to lightly kiss her on the lips. Shortly after breaking apart, Marinette leaned in to grasp his face as she pressed into him more. Nathan for some reason felt more clumsy and nervous doing this with Marinette than he did with Adrien.

The slowly gaining height on the ride increase the thrill of this intimacy with Marinette. Seeing how so high up they were, he was excited in more ways than one.

She wanted him, moving against him vigorously with such lust and need she nearly whined the way Nathanael trailed his slender fingers across many sensitive spots in need for more.

"Mari,...can I?" He said as he slid his hand further down to the waist of her pants as she furiously nodded. Nathan struggled like he was a fucking teenage boy, swearing to himself as he unbuckled two buttons on her pants, slipped his hand underneath until he hit the jackpot. Marinette gasped, her body seizing as she grasped his neck from behind.

"Adrien perfectly described what it meant to get touched by you. I can't argue that it was... _100%_ true." Nathan said in her ear as he slowly inserted his fingers inside her so easily and caressing her folds with a lazy thumb. His other hand grazed her chest over and over. "How you can make me beg for more."

She trembled under his hands, desperate for more as she complained.

"Nate...p-please." Marinette struggled between gasps as she had a tighter grip around him.

"Gladly." Nathan obligated. He slowly pulled his fingers away before moving Marinette off and sitting her back down. He move between her legs, kneeling and moving her thighs over his shoulders. Her lidded eyes looked down at him as she ran a hand through his hair desperately.

He could not deny her.

So he proceed to slowly take off her shorts that should've been illegal with her legs, and her soaked underwear where Nate proceeded to take them off with his teeth.

"Hurry..." Marinette sighed at his slow advances, but he merely smirked.

"Are you afraid?" He dared as he indicated their escalated height and possibly nosy neighbors. She shook her head no as he smiled against her inner thigh.

"You should be just a bit." Nate mumbled as he slowly licked his tongue in her folds before a breathtaking gasp encourage him to continue. He wanted to repay her for yesterday, and prove he was capable of turning his respective partners jelly. That he was capable of finding their weaknesses very quickly, making them tremble under his fingertips.

Nate drew more gasps and name-calling the deeper he moved his fingers inside her, and the way he sucked on her clit. As much he wanted to prolong this, they were on a time-frame and they only had so much time on a Ferris wheel.

Nathanael was deeply encouraged by Marinette with the different hair pulling and the roll of her hips against his face. He gripped her even tighter as he generated her with three fingers curling just right for a good couple of times.

Marinette's muscles tighten with the wave of euphoria that was about to crash into her and slowly fade into existence. She called him as she ascended to that level of bliss. And he happily rode with her.

Nathan lightly sucked on her swollen nub one last time before she cried of release, her hands greedily tugging whatever hairs she could as the man smirked. He drank her in until she came back down from the high, barely sitting upright on the slowly reached up to kiss her after swiftly pulling up and buttoning back her shorts, until they bell cued the end of their ride.

" _Mon dieu_ Nathanael." As Marinette double checked herself while Nathan simply glanced out the window smirking to himself until his eyes laid on her again.

"Anytime." He assured. Marinette blew a kiss and a wink as they eased off the ride.

* * *

As they got off the ride they looked around for their friends. Not spotted, they assumed they ditched or were still on the ride.

"Come." He sprinted off, weaving by people as he glanced back at Mari following sweetly. They ran and dust kicked up behind them as they ran. Running until they finally stopped at a smaller tent. Around people danced with headphones over their ears, the DJ playing his set on a slightly elevated stage.

"This way." Marinette walked up to one of the staff members at the stage as they handed the couple headphones to put over their ears. Immediately their world was engulfed with music as they giggled wordlessly to each other then swaying to the beat.

 _I don't know what this is but it sounds amazing, and it feels great with her..._ Nathanael thought as he held her against him.

And then when he thought the day wouldn't peak further, suddenly his mortal enemy shows up, harassing a group of girls as his other friends catcalled them _extremely_.

And Nate's blood boiled. It especially boils when he's reminded of his taunts and assaults back in Lille. And he doesn't want to see him hurt anyone in his sight, and _really_ show him that he had enough of his _bullshit_.

Marinette watch it happen in a flash. She watched Nathan's brows furrow as he took off the headset. He left the stage and speed walk towards him. A raise of an arm and the man fell shortly in a few blinks. She sprinted over as many people walked over to the circle as Marinette got involved. Nathan was pummelling his fist into the blond, his arms covering himself as his friends attempted on throwing Nathan off.

Marinette's instincts kicked in as she flipped the other friend over as the crowd chanted. Nathan was thrown off by Alexi after mustering some strength. Both men got up wiping their first faxes and holding their position. A familiar friend of Alexi's, shows up chewing gum obnoxiously as he folds his arms.

"HIM! HE JUMPED ME YESTERDAY! Him and his gay ass boyfriend!" Alexi roared.

" _You jumped me_! I _fucking_ hate you Alexi and I'm going to beat your ass to a pulp." Nathanael threatened.

"Three of us against your faggot-ass and your slut. Where's the rest of your fuckbuddies huh? Probably infested with AIDs _fucking_ with random American like French _fuckin_ ' bitches It's people like you that disgust me!" As Alexi and his friends slowly circled them.

"Nate." Marinette warned as they stood back to back with the crowd chanting for their victory. He cued their escape as they shoved their way through an opening in the crowd as Marinette bolted after. Alexi's gang had a hard time getting out after a mob broke out into a fight and other security rushed in to break it up.

"Run run just keep going!" Nathan breathed as they sprinted across the festival grounds until reaching a stage, looking for the artist's lounge. Both him and Marinette scanned themselves in and went behind the curtains to recharge in a loveseat. Not minding the onlookers of their speedy entrance, he peaked out the curtain if he could spot Alexi.

"We need to call Alya and the rest. They're going to be looking for us for the rest of the day." Marinette breathed.

"I should leave, they're after me not you. They would barely take a second glance at you if you just...god Adrien is going to _kill_ me probably. I shouldn't put you in danger I was..." Nathanael pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stop. I saved your fine ass and if anything I'll fight Adrien if he tries to stop me then I'll fight you." Marinette pointed a finger as he cracked a small smile.

"Call them and tell them where we are right now."

* * *

It took the gang five minutes to reach Marinette and Nathan, smothered after hearing what happened.

"Glad you're okay. These boys just ruined all the _fucking_ fun today. I had enough of this." Nino squinted.

"We all decided to call quits for today. Let's go." Adrien said. Nathan swallowed nervously.

"It's not worth it complicating things getting arrested here. We're foreigners and some people are territorial about that.." Alya shook her head.

"Are you sure? The reason that is all happened was me..." Nate sighed as Marinette lifted his head.

"Nate this will be our problem not just yours. We're your friends, and that's what we do." Alya told him as he nodded.

Walking towards the exit, Nathan held Marinette's hand as he stayed silent.

"Hey Nathan!" A sharp chill ran down the back of his neck as the one person he hated found him in no time.

"Take your best hit Alexi." As Nathan turned. Adrien stepped forward as Nathan pushed him back with a snarl.

"I'd hit you, but that would be blood on my hands. Will, if you may do the honors?" Alexi sneered.

In a matter of seconds, Nathan barely processed that Will was one of the guards off-duty harassing them a couple times over the weekend. He also didn't realize how fast everything went dark as a small commotion echoed in his ears as he laid out on the dusty ground.

"Payback is a bitch, _fag_." Said one of Alexi's dogs, as they took off, along with security chanting hey as they chased them down.

Nathanael heard his name a few times before knocking out shortly.

* * *

He opened his eyes wide a while later in a bed that was oddly familiar and a blue-haired mistress laying beside him. Her eyes were closed as she had draped an arm around him as he stared.

Lifting his head he hissed a throbbing pain on the side of his face as he glanced around.

They were back at the hotel, but where was everyone else?

"M...Mari?" Nate croaked as her eyes fluttered open.

" _Mmmmmnnn_." She turned over, her back facing him as he slowly sat up opening his eye.

Nate groaned as he placed a hand over his face.

"You got knocked cold, and we took Uber back here and had to press your face with ice so it wouldn't swell a lot. Those other guys got arrested after Dom and his friends stepped in." Marinette told him as he stared at her profile.

"Thanks...I, um..." Nate began to apologize.

"If you say sorry one more time I will personally _punch_ you." She warned as he began laughing, laying down and hugging her.

"You guys are too good for me." Nathanael mumbled against the nape of her neck, gliding his hand up her hip.

"That what friends are for." Marinette turned to look at him before pecking his nose. He nuzzled closer, mumbling something along the lines of 'still though' before kissing her briefly.

"C'mon, I think Nino is throwing his own festival in the living room." Marinette slowly sat up, shaking her hair and wiping her eye. Nathanael stared at her with half-lidded eyes barely hearing the thumping through the walls.

"I just want to stay here." He told her honestly staring at her. Marinette smiled, not helping but to acknowledge his honesty.

"Okay. Just for a bit longer." Marinette laid down next to him and held his hand. They eventually fell back asleep with distant chattering from some of their friends.

* * *

"Wake up." Nate heard a male voice as he was being prodded from his sleep. Waking up, he focused his eyes on Nino's, his big brown eyes staring back at him. Looking around he saw Marinette was gone.

"He _lives_. Seriously you been sleeping a _lot_. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Nino checked with a brow raised as Nathanael sat up to change into a fresh shirt, grabbing one of Adrien's.

"No, and what time is it?" Nate scratched his head looking for his phone.

"Close to 7. Adrien said we should leave early in the morning so we decided to all take naps and stuff until it's time to leave. The pretty boy and Alya is asleep on the couches." Nino smirked, taking a swig from his water.

"What about Marinette?" Nate asked. Nino raised a brow.

"She said she wanted to check out the spa before we left so she's downstairs." Nino yawned, stretching. "I'm going to take my nap."

Nathanael nodded, "And, umm..." As Nino slowly raised a brow as he stretched.

"Yeah dude?" He asked.

"Thanks. For a lot. Inviting me, and all of that stuff." Nathan said. "Taking care of me when-"

"I heard Marinette told you before, that's what friends do. Stop sweating over it." Nino smiled. "It's not a debt you owe us Nate, just chill."

Nino was right. He sighed as he patted the man on the shoulder before watching him curl up on the bed and snore. Nathan doubled checked on Adrien and Alya before leaving the suite to the sauna.

* * *

Nathan snuck into the sauna while the guard's back was turned. Marinette decided to go to a whole nother part of the hotel for a spa he had to see her again, because her purity of some witchcraft of sort was too good.

It was one thing that he had strong, lustful feelings for Adrien, but Marinette was perfectly enriched vanilla that swirled in his mouth and he couldn't see her tainted or such anyway despite the stained memory of yesterday morning with her mouth engulfing him. Even her cries of ecstasy were blissful.

He spots her relaxing on the seat with her curly hair pinned up. He watches her shift about and sighing when she relaxes once more. Nate takes off his clothes before wrapping his waist with a towel. Getting up, he saunters over to Marinette before carefully taking a seat by her. His presence was known as soon has he walked in, but the smile on her face gave away his knowledge of his arrival.

"So you found me." Mari hummed, eyes still closed. Nate leaned close until he glide his hand over her skin.

"I just can't keep my hands off you." He admitted. "I'm afraid that this is all a dream. Being here with all of you, feeling this way..."

She slowly opens her eyes and gazes upon him, "I'm offended you still take us so lightly. After all we been through."

Nathan swallowed as he backed into his seat against the warm wall, as Marinette slowly sat on his lap, her face close enough to watch every little movement of his eyes and his lips curling with excitement.

With a rush, Nate leans forward and tugs her lips between his teeth while running his hands along her slick body, a pass over her breasts and she arches against him. Marinette doesn't refrain from running her nails against Nate's lithe back causing him to shudder. A jerk of his hips and they're moving in tandem, Marinette grinning against Nate's gaping mouth as their tongues intertwine.

"Here?" Nathan asked, almost begging it seems. He was hot, he was needing to feel her all weekend, not just outside but inside.

Marinette nodded, but Nathan growled impatiently, nipped her neck dragging out a gasp from her lips, and slowly tugged their towels away. He steadied himself so his dick rubbed against her front. Marinette mewled at Nate's vigorous teasing, wrapping her legs around him, and moving against him with the head hitting her folds wetly.

"Nathan,...please...I want you." Marinette shuddered against his ear as she bit his pierced earlobe. He groaned immensely as he slowly adjusted himself. After finding the condom from his pants pocket nearby thankfully, he quickly rolled on the latex. With a ready glanced, he locked eyes with the temptress as he pushed inside her as she moaned.

" _Fuck_ , oh, god _fuck_." Nathan breathed, until he was inside her to the fullest, letting her relax and adjust if she needed but he gripped her hips firmly as she went to work moving against him. Their arms flailed in all sorts of places from their neck and torso to ass-grabbing. Even Nathan moved to pin her against the wall, eventually unable to sit in one place because she felt _so good_. So good he had to stick out as long as she did.

Nate surrendered to Marinette's dominance as she pinned him on the bench and rode him against her g-spot. He vaguely recalls a mocking Adrien in the back of his head, how he couldn't last with her over him...being _mostly_ true.

He enjoyed being controlled by the blue-haired woman; a divine beauty with such rawness and essence he ever enjoyed in company with Adrien's filth.

He gripped her hips tightly, arching up to her as she was close, calling his name and pulling his hand down that road to euphoria.

Nathan watched as she moaned wantonly as she climaxed against him, her walls tightening and pulsating around him he shouted, thrusting up inside her as he came. He desperately wanted to fill her with his own release, but knowing precautions and the situation getting her pregnant is the last thing any of them wanted...for now.

They panted heavily as they laid overheated and exhausted in the sauna, Marinette eventually lifting herself off of him and back beside him as he nuzzled against her breast.

"We should get out soon..." He felt his face getting hotter, his chest heaving and red with marks and splotches.

"Yeah..." She ran a hand through his hair as he planted lazy kisses on top of her breasts. Helping each other up and dress, they changed into robes and made their way back to Nino's suite with the others.

They made their way back quietly, in aw at Alya and Nino curled up together on the sofa, deep asleep. Marinette gestured with a finger on her lips. Opening the door, there laid the blond model, snoring on his back as the balcony light dimly lit his features. Both Marinette and Nate carefully took opposite sides of Adrien as they laid on their backs.

"Well that's that." Nathan slowly smiled ,"I don't regret anything."

Marinette leaned forward on her arm beaming, "Honestly truly?"

Nathan nodded as he flicked a lock from Adrien's hair nodding at Marinette, "Yes little lady."

And by the time they shut their eyes, morning had arrived and the festive weekend was over.

"Rise and shine babes." A strangely energetic Adrien shook the bed causing Nate to grumble threats if he didn't get another hour of sleep.

"Hey it's Monday. We need to get going in a few hours." Adrien prodded Nate further as a grumpy Marinette rose from the bed.

Nathan turned around slowly opening his eyes as he saw a flashing grin as they moved to the bathroom. He groaned as sleep faded from his eyes and was adjusting to the sun beaming on his face. He checked his phone seeing missed text messages from his friends back home and a bunch of emails. While glancing through social media, he was briefly distracted by the laughter coming from the bathroom that was probably occupied by two people. Two people that he dearly cared about.

Nathanael chuckled as he slowly chucked his shirt to the side as he made his way there as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of finishing this arc it's unsure of the timeline for future chapters, I might do much much much shorter snippets or go pick at revising my huge ML fic I finished last year that is in the alpha-phase. Who knows! I hope at the end of this arc the big takeaway is to always be there for one another, especially for huge festivals and trips like these. I never risked doing a lot of these things because I went on my own and made friends on-site. But I seen people abandon their friends until after the day is over and it's not fun. And also: rest, taking care of yourself and eating well is priority and it's the only way you're going to have fun.
> 
> Cheers.


	9. You guys got married without me... (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine still being in love with those same people but finding out they got engaged to each other....

What he hated more than having to attend the same uni was that Nathan lived in the same _building_ as several other classmates he went to college with. Coincidence? No, seeing that they were all attending the same uni. All his old friends and old, crushed love interests. _That he loves still today_.

But he knows the story, how star crossed lovers hooked up and managed to work around attending the same uni and stay within feet of each other. _And he loves_ _a lot_. Minus the goofy friends he had that mocked his loveless uni life for the past two years.

Nathan beg to differ. As a matter of fact, he begged to move to Lille. But to no avail, his internship would be pushed back to seasonal until after the first round of uni this year. So until then, he was stuck at the uni shoving his nose in his illustration and animation department diligently. He refused to cross paths with any of his love interests from college that treated him so nicely despite his shy withdraws...they were too good.

_He was hopelessly in love with them._

University was different, especially when Nate started to write articles pertaining to the art department and attended major meetings with the Visual Arts Club. He dealt with tons of people since the summer of his first year, at uni and many grew to respect the mostly calm and collective artist. On top of admiring his work he did while attending college, it helped him on his way with a paid grant helping him get by.

So yeah, he grew a backbone mostly since then. He was completely over everything and ready to move on.

Until he received word from the fashion department about an upcoming formal.

"So this year the fashion department is working with us to kickstart the year with a fundraiser slash gala and want you to oversee designs that will show of the best of us." Xander told the young artist as he hand a form from one of the head designers.

"Great, what else..." As Nathan blindly took the form and pushed it to the side as he clawed a part of his hair while staring down at documents to read over, sign or reject.

"Nate Nate Nate my good man. This, this will be good to show the administration how well we can work with the other art and design departments. Share ideas and collaborate will and how diverse yet close our technical skills can go. Spread the funds across the boards you get me?" Xander emphasized.

"Get someone to do it then I have two project deadlines for next Thursday and an exam next Tues', on top of the weekly article for us and...yeah I just don't think I can't do that." Nathan grumbled as he dropped his pen.

"Oh, well we were going to get you an assistant to help you. But as second in command of the VAC, I have to formally assign you the position in working with the fashion designer divas. One that goes by...ehhh, Marionette Dupage?" Xander stroked his goatee.

"Absolutely not." Nathan denied again, this time standing. "I'm _not_ working with her. Or anyone, and I don't want the assistant. I'm fine managing my projects on my own, I just don't want to take on another new project and push everything else back..."

"This is _mandatory_. And like I said if you don't want to forfeit your chair with the VAC I would do as your told. Understood?" Xander attempted to threaten him.

"Whatever. There's nothing you can do to make me do this otherwise. And her name is Marinette. There's got to be someone else that can take the project, just feel free to terminate me if you wish. " Nathan huffed.

"I can't, and I won't. The decisions been made and the fashion department wants you to move there since they have a desk for you to work at with the other designers." Xander said. "And it wasn't me, it was Colton."

Nathan groaned, "Colton? DAMMIT. So who's picking up my projects then?'

Xander sighed, "Delan said he would glad to finish your project, and Anita would be assisting if you so choose the latter. Regardless we have people ready to, step up and take your place. I know this position means more to you than just managing. Colton knows it too. I just want to help."

"Helping would get Colton terminated first. Seeing he spites me for getting 'his' internship every year." Nate glared at Xander. "Whatever...we can make this work...maybe."

"Good. They expect you later in the day already moved in. Thank you again Nate. I'll make it up to you someday. Or maybe you will thank me." He patted his shoulder before turning to his own office to work. Nathan groaned once more before rising for coffee and taking a folder in hand to take stairs up two floors to the other department.

* * *

"Monsieur Kurtzberg, we've been expecting you." Denise smiled as she greeted him at the desk. Nathan stood tall looking down at the secretary.

"Denise. I'm not in the best mood. So, really, cut the flattery." He bore right into her eyes as her flattering smile soon faded into confusion.

"I'm sorry? If you would like a quick tour-" She insisted.

"No I'm sure I can find my way around, where is your director or...executive officer?" He insisted. Denise swallowed.

"Down the hall room 623. But she's-" She pointed as he grumbled, walking briskly towards the room, folder in his hand. Swinging the door open he made himself as the center of the attention barging in a meeting. Seated at a long table were a few fashion designers, with no other than that girl at the head of the table, sitting on the corner. Her legs crossed over her pencil skirt and silk top and her tinted blue hair tied in a bun. Her eyes electrifying through his own as he merely stared at her with much distaste.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" He feinted as the room filled with silence, the other designers exchanging glances but never meeting those eyes.

"We're in a middle of a meeting if you could wait outside actually-" The speaker eyed balled him, a stern tone left a bitter taste.

"I was actually invited so I think I'll just take my seat over here if you don't mind." He huffed, as he sank into a chair and propped his feet up on a desk with his arms folded, raising a brow at her.

"Problem?" Nate took in the five seconds of silence before he decide whether he was getting kicked out or put up with.

She raised a brow, "No. In fact you're just in time because we were discussing about designs for the Gala soon." As she turned her attention back to her colleagues. "Now where were we ladies?"

* * *

After the meeting there was a few handshakes and exchange of words along with a glance by the senior officers that stood skeptical of Nate. He merely eyeball them before making his official seat at a desk.

"A word Nathanaiel." She called for him from the meeting room where he rose once more, after the last person sidesteps him and he enters.

Practically in the same pose as he walked in, he swallowed because he catches a softer glance from her, almost pity.

"I heard that Colton is doing this intentionally and you didn't really want to work on this project." She told him.

"Great observation, however, you're missing the part where I have way too much on my hands and Colton politely pluck the projects I been working on in the hands of some rookies. So now I am hands _full_ doing this collaboration instead. But, thanks." His eyes twinkled at her as she sighed.

"If there's anymore to it, I say you're more than qualified to work with us, making you the best choice." She told him honestly.

But Nate slammed his hands on the desk, a stung look in his eyes as he disagreed.

"I don't _want_ to be the best choice. I want to stay _away_ from you, Marinette." He coldly told her. Her eyes widen as her throat tighten at his harsh words.

"I'll be working diligently to get this project done and over with. It's just better if I wasn't around you, unfortunately you will never understand." _How it feels like to be so close but even further away from you both..._

"Nathaniel please-" The last words before he violently slammed the door behind him, trudging to another room to lock himself in with his work.

* * *

"He's back." She told him as he entered her office. Strong-willed, formed for modelling, a slightly longer mass of blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Sitting at the edge of the desk, he played with his ring as his green eyes bore into hers.

"And he's still acting...?" He asked.

"Like we were worse than Chloe Bourgeois in college. We did nothing but welcome him and treat him like a friend...and now he can barely stand me. It doesn't make sense." Marinette rubbed her forehead.

"He's become distant since we..." He held her hand with the engagement ring on it. It was a beautiful family heirloom passed from five generations of Agrestes and Adrien fought for it for years, along with the approval from his father. "Let him be that way if he wants. There's nothing much we can do if he wants to act like a prick." He huffed.

"I have to work with him I don't get a choice Adrien. You should start doing a solid and somehow boot Colton or...put him on probation." She demanded.

"I don't need to do anything for him. Like any grown, head officer at almost all our organizations, they can handle it on their own. Or if they so choose, speak to one of us if something isn't working out. Then we get higher-ups involved." He spoke sternly, before sighing, resting his head close on her shoulder.

"You know how my father is watching me. I can't help my friends all the time it will just...make everything harder to fight my position. You know how many people hate me because I'm his son, and that's how they think I got this position?" He explained.

She nodded in agreement. "So Colton is out of our hands. Got it. I'll handle it, it's going to be annoying but, I want the job done well and right...even if it means starting over or making some imaginary amends for whatever I did...what we did."

Adrien shook his head again, "Again, we did anything. If he had the galls he would be standing here telling us. Guessing isn't cutting it sorry." As he got off the desk. "Anyway, I have a shoot in fifteen, and Linguistics an hour after so I'm going to review. When do you want me to drop you some lunch?"

She smiled softly, "Lunch and breakfast maybe, I might sleep in the office again to brainstorm ideas if my new annoying and bothersome gingerbread partner decides to be stubborn with my ideas. And your dad wants some pitch ideas for next season soon, and I have a quiz in Mandarin in two days-" As a pair of lips cut her off, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to her chest.

"You are worrying way too much and you are by far amazing. Breathe. I'll order some Mediterranean for your lunch/dinner and make an early run for the freshest fruits for a fruit salad. Kapeesh my lady?" He checked as she nodded, giggling after another goodbye kiss from her fiance.

"Same for you, don't sweat so much...or grow a beard too fast." As she ran a hand over a light stubble along his jaw and cheek as he purred. "Getting whiskers huh?"

"It's almost like I'm part-cat." He huffed in amusement. "Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you. Bye."

"Bye!" As she shooed him out her office, watching him get on the elevator until her eye caught someone staring from her peripheral. Turning her head, she catch a glimpse of red-hair before she watches him bow his head at his desk drawing out sketches, his hand occasionally tapping undo keys on his laptop.

She sighs before going back to her office and shutting the door. But thankfully, her new partner wasn't caught staring and eavesdropping on their conversation before the infamous model left, leaving a much better taste in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's been a while since I updated this and I have no better excuses aside from life, work, school. This is still ongoing as I so please but it will be open to several arcs as I please without definite updates. I was also suppose to be getting around to rewriting my other ML fic (the big one) but I'm not sure I'm going to do that at all for a while. Or if I do it will be very slow. Who knows. This was meant to have another part to be written later down the line but how long will that be lmao I don't know. And this arc will be moreso T-rated if I DO continue so PHEW NO SMUT. Enjoy!


End file.
